


Hunting The Beroya

by RaddDraggon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A lot of storm troopers die, Alpha Paz Vizsla, Alpha Prime Boba Fett, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Breeding Kink, Canon Injuries, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Concussions, Copious Amounts of Cum, Cunnilingus, Daddy boba fett, Din is in a lotttt of pain, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Face-Fucking, Fighting, Force Scruffing, Frottage, Future Mpreg, Heat Cramps, Hurt/Comfort, I mostly winged the Star Wars medical terms, Implied Cara Dune/Fennec Shand, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, I’m winging this yall, Lots of slick, Luke is a badass, M/M, Mando’a, Mating Bites, Nest Building, No Beta We Die Like Mandalorians, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Din Djarin, Omega Luke Skywalker, Oral Sex, Saying the Riduurok, Scars, Scenting, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Din Djarin, Virgin Paz Vizsla, Writer needs sleep, abuse of heat/rut suppressors, dumpster fire, intersex omega, knots, none actually happens, spoilers to season 2, submissive Paz Vizsla, the Creed teaches Celibacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddDraggon/pseuds/RaddDraggon
Summary: Paz is tasked with locating and herding scattered mandalorian’s to the new covert. It only seems smart to send a Hunter after another Hunter. It doesn’t go as he plans.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 569
Kudos: 786





	1. Definitely An Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EloraofNyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloraofNyx/gifts).



“Why the kriff didn’t you tell me your Beroya was an omega.” Boba was livid. He was beyond livid. He was shaking in his boots, his alpha internally thrashing, screaming to be let out. His vambrace slid higher against the other alphas throat, pinning the larger male harder into the wall.

“Because he’s not!” Paz Vizsla’s voice came out in a snarl, a heavy hand moving up to grip Boba’s elbow. He had been tasked with locating as many of the scattered covert as he could, with whatever means he saw fit. And so he had thought hiring a Hunter, to find a Hunter, was the smartest possible route. The older alpha shoved his forearm harder in Vizsla’s throat, and the sharp snick noise that filled the air signaled a blade shooting out of the gauntlet, dangerously close to his throat.

“You’re either a liar, or a fucking utreekov. He’s clearly an omega.” Boba’s mind couldn’t help turning over the sweet scent of the beroya he had been sent after. He had tailed him for multiple day and night cycles, watching as he did his work efficiently. He was a hunter after Boba’s own heart, if a little reckless with his own care. That hadn’t surprised Boba when he had thought the younger mandalorian was an alpha, still young and unmated, nothing to keep him tied down to orbit. 

“Where is he now? Did you capture him?” Vizsla’s need to know had outweighed his fear of the vibroblade so close to his vulnerable throat. He couldn’t smell the beroya’s normal scent on the other alpha, and there was no fear or anger of another radiating off of his black robes. 

“I let him go.” Vizsla stiffened and his eyes flashed behind his helmet, his alpha almost making him forget the threat of cold alloy against his flesh.

“Why the kriff would you do that? You had a job!” He couldn’t stop a shudder, or the straightening of his spine as the tip of the vibro blade kissed his bare throat, slicing through the fabric of his undershirt with ease. All he could do was growl threateningly, trying to put the anger of an entire covert behind it.

“I let him go, because before I realized he was an omega, he let himself be swallowed by an entire karking krayt dragon to get my armor back.” The only thing that kept Vizsla from losing it at that news, was the aroma of pleased alpha emanating from the other man. If he didn’t know they were alone, he would think that Fett was trying to show interest to a potential mate.

“Is...is he okay?” The heavy infantry mandalorian wasn’t sure he quite believed the omega bit, but being swallowed by a krayt dragon was not something to joke about. If the beroya had lived through that, then the alor would most certainly want to give their Hunter another signet. It wasn’t unheard of to earn multiple in ones life. A bark of harsh laughter vibrated from Fett’s chest and the pressure of the forearm at his throat waned.

“He’s kriffing perfect. He slayed the krayt dragon, and then brought me my armor. I’m indebted to him. I’m helping him find his son, until then I cannot betray his trust. And I don’t think I want to.” Fett’s eyes bored into the heavy mandalorian’s visor, before his blade retracted back into his gauntlet and he stepped away from the taller alpha.

“I can take you to him, during our next rendezvous. I didn’t get around to telling him why I was tailing him, so I’ll leave that to you. I’m sure he will take kindly knowing that you were just another tick on the list who had a bounty out on his head.” Boba’s sharp alpha teeth glinted in the low light as he smirked, knowing that Vizsla was trying not to show his discomfort at how bad that sounded.

“It wasn’t that kind of bounty...and you know that.” The taller man growled, bringing his hand up to rub at his sore throat. The gesture only made Boba’s smirk sharpen.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	2. Little Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paz didn’t have a chance. It was already over before it started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gona lie, I’m waking up everyday and just writing what comes out haha. Hope y’all enjoy this as much as I did writing it! 🧡

It turns out that their next rendezvous point was actually Fett picking the Beroya and a few other strays up from another seedy, backwater planet. Paz had been wholed up in the birth of the ship, compulsively disassembling, cleaning, and reassembling his weapons as they hurtled through hyperspace. His helmet’s filters were working double—no triple time trying to combat the heavy, cloying scent of satisfied alpha. 

Apparently Fett was extremely territorial, highly pent up, or he wanted to put Paz in his place. The heavy trooper tilted his head as he heard a guttural moan ricochet off of the tin can of the ship, bouncing in between his ears as the fast squeak-squeak-squeak of the pilots chair brought blood flooding to Paz’ cheeks and more importantly, his hardening cock. 

His brain stalled as his whole body froze in putting his last blaster back together, the battery pack was halfway slid back into place right before the sound of two heavy feet thumped into the deck from the cockpit. Before his helmet had time to snap in that direction, two hands had moved to cover his visor, the scent of calming, yet obviously sexually charged pheromones hit him hard in the face. 

“The aroma you put off any time I mention your beroya, or the fact that he’s possibly an omega has me almost as hard as the scent you put off when I put my hands on you, little alpha.” That should have Paz shooting up from his seat, his alpha teeth should be fully descending to cut into his lips as he snarls in defense of his own stature. But instead his lips catch on the second set of alpha teeth he’s only felt a handful of times in his life, his mouth unused to the little nubs, causing extra saliva to pool in his panting mouth.

Fett’s booted foot landed on the bench next to the heavy troopers armored thigh, spreading his legs and his thickening scent through the air around Paz. The bounty hunters hand moved Paz’s helmet, guiding the larger males filtration system right over the wet patch at the juncture of Boba’s codpiece and thick thigh, right over the musky, dripping scent gland of his thigh. The sound of Paz desperately huffing the musk crackled through his vocoder, and he would’ve been embarrassed if the scent of pleased, hungry, dominating /alpha/ didn’t have him by the knot.

“That’s it, little alpha. Breathe me in. You smell that? You smell how good you make me feel? Kriff, I can’t believe my luck. Such a big shabuir, you should be slamming me against walls, your instincts telling you to break me in half across your knee. And yet here you are, pressed to my dick like you’re already my bitch.”

Paz couldn’t help the high pitched whine that wrenched from his throat, his head tilting against the hands on his helmet, baring his vulnerable neck to the alpha above him. His own alpha was laying belly up inside his mind, practically begging to be taken care of. Apparently the smaller alpha had totally cowed his own, pushing him into submission before he’d even known what had happened. 

“Alphaaa” he whined out more, his smaller, secondary alpha fangs scraping against his lips and cheeks as he crooned for the man above him, surrounding him, feeling like Fett was his only tether in the universe. Fett’s fingers moved down to hook under Paz’ chin and tilt his head up further.

“Jate, I’ve got you, little one. Why don’t you pull your bucket up, give yourself a little taste?” Paz’ eyes flicked up, and he wanted to cry. The creed stated that once they’d found their mates, they could remove their helmets. They could remove their helmets with rut and heat partners. But what was this? His body didn’t feel under his own control, so maybe he was going into rut? He’d never been with an alpha who was above him, only smaller alphas who he dominated. He felt like he was drowning in alpha pheromones and he realized he gladly welcomed death if it was by this man's hand.

The hiss of his helmets seals cut through the air as he listened to the alpha above him rumble, and watched Fett’s gloved hands move to detach a green codpiece, revealing what was definitely a huge dick, the hints of a forming knot, and heavy, heavy alpha balls. Paz shakily moved his hands up to lift his helmet, his chin and mouth, with its little secondary alpha teeth revealed, not wasting time as he blindly moved forward to huff his hot breath against Fett’s crotch. The older alphas hands rubbed over Paz’ shoulders, moving to cup the back of the displaced helmet, and clamp over his exposed neck.

“Kriff, that’s it little one. Deep breaths, taste it. Awww, look at your little alpha teeth. That explains it, huh baby? You’re already mine.” Boba’s hand kneaded at the larger alphas scruff, digging his nails in, scraping over the weeping scent glands there. Paz’ mouth opened on a loud keen and he couldn’t help but suckle at the wet cloth over the hunters cock. He was in heaven, his head was spinning, he could only see the darkness of his helmet, but Fett smelled pleased, and he said he was /his/. Something clicked in his brain, and his hands fumbled to knock his helmet off the rest of the way.

“Yours, alpha.” His crystal blue eyes were barely visible with how blown his pupils were, and they glistened with unshed tears. His cheeks were flushed, and his hair was sweaty, plastered to his head with sweat from being hot inside of his helm. Boba yanked his gloves off, one by one in quick succession, before digging his fingers into Paz’ hair, bringing the large alphas head back down to his throbbing dick. 

“Can you unzip me, little one? Be good for me and take my cock out.” His hand slid back down to Paz’ scruff once again, and the blond nodded his head vigorously, his still gloved hands coming to fumble with the button and zip of the bounty hunters flight pants. He concentrated, doing his best not to let his shaking hands break the metal as he slid it down. His mouth flooded with more spit as Boba’s straining cock was released, apparently having foregone underclothes. Or he never wore them to begin with. Boba’s dick tapped against his cheek, smearing hot, wet precum against the swell of his cheek bone.

“That’s it, sweet heart. We need to make this fast. We are going to be dropping out of hyperspace soon, and we really can’t afford you going into rut from being under me for too long. We can do that later, when there is less work to be done.” Paz mewled and nodded his head, this alpha in complete control over him. Boba’s free hand moved to start feeding his dick into Paz’ pliant mouth, drizzling precum onto the other alphas soft pallet.

“So good for me. Hmm..yes, just like that. Suck on Buir’ika’s dick.” Paz’s hands moved to grip the smaller alphas hips, trying to hold on for dear life as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. Boba’s cock hit the back of his throat, his knot kissing the edges of his lips, and his heavy sack tapped tight against Paz’ chin. Every one of his senses was full of the dominant alpha, /his/ alpha. Paz whined and bobbed his head, sucking down all the precum that dripped from Boba’s slit. Boba’s hips stuttered and his hands pushed down on Paz’ head, not enough to make his knot break past his lips, but enough that the head of his cock was lodged in Paz’ gripping throat, thick alpha cum pumping straight down his asophagus. One of Paz’ big hands moved to grip Boba’s throbbing knot, putting pressure all around it, making it shoot even more cum down his throat, like a fire hose.

“Krifffff, krifff that’s it baby, swallow me down. Let me fill your belly up.” Boba’s pleased growls reverberated through the birth of the ship, and through Paz’ chest. His own hips jolted up, and without any stimulation, started spilling his own cum into his pants, into the armored codpiece still in place.

“‘Lek, elek. Such a good alpha. Cumming for me without touching yourself. Oh kark, I bet you’re floating so good now, sweet heart.” Boba’s hips flexed a few times before he pulled back, stopping with Paz’ lips wrapped around just the tip, still pumping weak spurts of cum in his hungry mouth. He shook his head as black spots formed around his vision, growling softly as he was finally emptied, and Paz opened his mouth to show off his little alpha teeth and tongue covered in Boba’s spend.

“Good boy, good little alpha. You did so good. Swallowed everything I had for you.” His bare hand moved down to rub under Paz’ cuirass, over the swell of the others' full stomach. The bigger alpha crooned and rumbled, licking at his own teeth and lips, his pupils so dilated you could barely tell his eyes were blue. The chime to signal dropping out of hyperspace cut through the heavily scented air, and Boba rumbled as he rubbed over Paz’ hair, and down his neck, rubbing the scent gland on his wrist over the one on Paz’ neck, scenting him with the smell of pleased, territorial alpha. No one would question who the heavy mandalorian belonged to.

“Alright, let’s get cleaned up. See what this old filtration system can do about our scents. Lucky for us, I upgraded to a water shower, from my sonic. We don’t want to scare away that omega. I don’t think he’s going to be as easy as you.” 

A weak growl vibrated from Paz’ throat, but it only stood to make Boba Fett laugh at him. He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	3. Shower Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paz gets lost in his thoughts as he scrubs away most of the evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gona lie, I wasn’t planning to write a whole chapter on Paz just cleaning himself up, but that’s what my heart desired, so here we are. I might be able to pull another chapter off today, but I’m not sure. I just stopped where I was with this one, because it was getting lengthy. 
> 
> Special shout out to Adelphe24 for chatting with me yesterday, and helping me brainstorm ideas for this fic, I really enjoyed our time! 🧡
> 
> For clarification, alphas and omegas have scent glands on both sides or their necks, on the inside of each wrist, under both of their arm pits, inside of each thigh, and two at their ankles. So 10 all together. Betas only have them on their necks, wrists, and thighs. Their scent glands exude oils that have to be rubbed out, or they can get clogged and inflamed, if they aren’t taken care of, they can become infected.
> 
> Alphas have 2 sets of fangs, dominant and submissive. If an alpha has submitted to another, it’s almost impossible for their first set of alpha fangs to descend. Both sets of fangs have different types of venom, the dominant set of venom can have a paralytic affect, depending on how much venom is administered, but usually just has a calming affect. Submissive alpha venom usually helps with persuading a dominating alpha that the other alpha is truly submitting. 
> 
> Sorry for the data dump, but I figured some might be interested in the mechanics of the universe. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Din is coming in the next one!

By the time they hit planet's orbit, the pheromone ladened air had recycled at least six times, and the scent of their coupling had gone stale. Boba had efficiently wiped himself down with scent suppressing wipes, claiming he didn’t require a full shower or cleansing of his clothes. Paz wasn’t so sure about that, but his alpha was still floating happily, content to agree to almost anything the stronger man proposed. 

While Boba went back to the cockpit to pilot the ship through their descent, Paz methodically removed his armor, before stripping out of his soiled Kute. He dropped the piece of clothing into the hyperwash system, setting it for a full wash and dry cycle that would take 15 minutes. Then he stared at the seemingly complicated water shower. Just having running water on your ship was a luxury, let alone a full shower tank for multiple washes. He was determined to figure out the settings, without embarrassing himself with having to ask directions from the man who was clearly above him in almost every way. 

“Dank farrick…” he mumbled under his breath, pushing buttons he thought looked right, before finally landing on the right setting. A timer popped up on the screen that was counting down from five minutes, and he almost swore again as he stepped under the warm spray to savor the handful of minutes. His scent glands tingled and throbbed, swollen from the assault of scents and signals Boba’s body was giving his own. He licked his bitten lips as he massaged oils from them and tried not to think too hard about what just happened. Or how right Boba had been about pushing him towards an unwanted rut with his heavy pheromones.

He reached for a bottle of scent nullifying soap from the small containment basket hanging from the shower, lathering and rubbing soap into his chest and under his arms. He swiped quickly over his thighs and crotch, trying to ignore the sensitive bits as they twitched in acknowledgment and remembrance. His mind wandered to the beroya he was searching for, trying to conjure the muted scent, of what he always thought was a suppressed alpha, or maybe a beta. Nothing had ever alerted him to Din being an omega, and he still didn’t want to believe it. But it would explain why the beroya had been unable to stop himself from stealing the asset back in the first place.

He rubbed over the scent gland on his neck that Boba had left untouched, but his alpha refused to let him wash the gland that Fett had scented. He /belonged/ to the alpha now, despite not having a mating bite, or any visible claiming marks at all. But his alpha growled internally, lip raising at the idea that anyone would get the impression that he didn’t belong to the smaller man. He was about to come face to face with the beroya for his clan, and a few other people who didn’t really matter to him, and he was going to parade the fact he belonged to the captain of this ship. He should be embarrassed, he thought, but he couldn’t bring himself to be. It would probably hit him when the evidence was actually in front of the others eyes.

He could feel the ship vibrating under his feet as they began their landing sequence. The water of the shower had stopped sometime before and he realized he had been standing, drip drying while he lapsed into his thoughts. The buzz from the hyperwash brought him back to reality and he grabbed for one of the small, moisture wicking towels that hung along a bar close to the shower. He wiped himself down quickly, avoiding the still swollen glands all over his body, before dropping the towel in a basket meant for soiled garments. He retrieved his kute from the hyperwash, and slipped into it, relishing in the warmth that clung to it from the dry cycle. He strapped himself into his armor, and grabbed his helmet, not wanting to slip it back into place, since they hadnt landed yet.

The grip on Paz’ boots hooked on each rung of the ladder up to the cockpit as he ascended, feeling the ship shutter again as it started the slow descent into their parking bay. He stood next to Fett, not close enough to be visible to anyone outside of the viewport, but close enough for the smaller alpha’s attention to be grabbed, so he spun his seat around. A rumble of approval filled the small space, and Paz instinctively tilted his head to the side, exposing his throat to the other man.

“You didn’t clean your throat, little one. This pleases me.” Boba didn’t make any move to stand, so Paz’ hindbrain decided the only logical next step was to drop him to his knees in front of the bounty Hunter, to bring himself closer to his /mate/. Boba chuckled, his eyes darkening with approval as he brought a hand to rub through Paz’ damp hair, and then both of his wrists to either side of the heavy's neck, scenting him even deeper than he had before. Slave I jolted as they finally landed, and Paz whined at the prospect of putting his helmet back on, and having to distance himself from his alpha.

“Now now, don’t pout. Get your bucket on and get down those rungs. Mando is about to be walking up the ramp, and he’s probably going to want some sort of explanation of why you seem to have stowed away on my ship. And why I didn’t warn him beforehand.” A smirk tugged at Boba’s lips, his main set of teeth looking almost as sharp as alphan fangs. The feeling of cold ice water flooded Paz’ veins and he wanted to whimper, realizing that both of them were in for it now. 

But he was definitely going to have it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After picking up Migs Mayfeld, Din discovers a surprise on Fett’s ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this bit by bit all day ^^ I hope it’s satisfying. Sorry about the itty bitty cliff hanger 😬🧡 thank you for all of your support on this story, I hope that I can continue to please

Din and Fennec had been waiting for Cara Dune to retrieve Migs Mayfeld, as she rounded a corner off the scrap yard, the two took up flanking Migs who walked behind Cara. Migs jumped when the shining Mandalorian loomed behind him, a yelp of fear wrenching its way from his bobbing throat, and his hands coming up defensively.

“Oh kriff, you brought me out here to die, didn’t you! It wasn’t enough to leave me to die from manual labor, you had to bring the Mando to smoke me for revenge!” Migs scrambled to hide behind the alphan Marshal. She looked down at him, unimpressed by his hands on her arm, desperately trying to save himself from a wrath that wasn’t actually coming. Din just stood like a statue, his hands resting on his belt and blaster, looking purely at ease at the accusation.

“Lower your hackles Mayfeld, he’s not here to kill you.” Cara explained, pulling her arm away from his hold and turning to continue towards where their ride was supposed to be.

“Yet.” Din’s voice flowed from his helmet, his tone betraying a smirk in the single word he uttered, and it caused the ex imperial to jump and trip over himself to keep in step with the republic marshal, as if that would keep him safe if the mandalorian actually wanted to hurt him. 

“What does he mean by yet? Why did you take me? Oh god, is this some kind of unsavory trap you’re forcing me into? What are you, all alphas? Taking a vulnerable omega from his prison sentence where no one would ask if I just disappeared?” Mayfeld was a talker, especially when he was nervous, and that was highly apparent with the sour scent of stress rolling off of his tense shoulders. Din’s lip curled under his helmet at the implication that he was going to force the omega into some sort of sexual act.

“Kriffing relax, Mayfeld. No one is going to touch you. We need you for a mission. Your knowledge of imperial protocol is invaluable and we require your assistance.” Cara explained, a grimace on her face as she attempted to pump out calming pheromones to stop the smell of distressed omega from blooming further. Thankfully it worked as they came upon Slave I in its resting position, the ramp down, but no one there to greet them. 

“Wait out here.” Din ordered, in a tone that brooked no argument. Something about Fett not being right there to greet them, didn’t sit right with Din, so he picked up speed and made it to the ramp before the others. He could practically feel the tension draining from Mayfeld behind him, as if he couldn’t kill the omega with his back to him just as easily. His boots slapped against the metal ramp as he ate up the distance with big strides. He smelled something...familiar. And not necessarily in a good way. He would have to decide how he felt about it after this encounter. 

When he made it fully inside of Slave I, he paused. There was a very large surprise inside of the bay. The unmistakable giant that was Paz Vizsla sat propped against a wall near the weapons cabinet, his arms crossed, and his chin resting on his cuirass as if he were sleeping. Din’s heads-up display was feeding him information from inside of the ship. But without the readings he would have been able to identify the smell of alpha cum, the smell of pheromones that had recycled over and over. He glanced back at the open ramp, sure now that they had been trying to air the place out, but without much luck.

He raised his lip in disgust, but wasn’t really sure if his heart was in it. Maybe he was feeling jealousy? But who was the jealousy aimed at? Boba had done everything in his power so far to help him locate his pup—the child, he meant. He shook his helmet clad head and took in a centering breath, hoping that their pheromones were dispersed enough, and his suppressants would hold up long enough for him not to present for either of the alphas in the middle of Slave I’s deck.

His gaze swiveled over to Paz’ slumbering(?) form. He wouldn’t be surprised if the larger man had fallen asleep in that position, after having fought in the purge together, they could fall asleep standing up if they had to. But it kind of irked him that the alpha hadn’t even noticed his presence. He wore the most expensive suppressants he could justify buying, to hide his scent and designation from the covert, so it shouldn’t surprise him that the alpha had yet to react. His scent was practically nonexistent at the best of times. And at the worst of times, he did his best to stay far away from the covert.

It wasn’t that mandalorians treated omegas badly, no, it was quite the opposite. Omegas were revered, they were worshipped and no one batted an eye at one taking multiple mates, especially with how few and far between mandalorians were. But Din didn’t want to be revered. He wanted to fly under the radar. He didn’t want anything to hold him back, or keep him from being free and providing money to the covert. Except that now he was a father—er, he had a charge! He really had to put a stop to calling himself the child’s father in his thoughts. He needed to stop letting himself get attached.

Paz stirred in front of him, and Din straightened himself to his full height. He needed to get his mind off of the child, or his distressed scent might work its way through his suppressants, and then all of his hard work at hiding his gender from the covert would be for naught. Paz was the son of one of the original clans, he was born on Mandalore, and if he knew about Din, there was no way that he wouldn’t blab to the alor. 

“What are you doing here.” He barked out, summoning as much false bravado as he could. Paz may have fought for him with the rest of the covert, but he still remembered the harsh words he had to say about Din before that. He still remembered the strong hand gripping at his bucket, fingers curling under the edge and brushing over Din’s stubbled cheek. He remembered how close Paz had almost brought him to humiliation. It was the closest anyone had gotten to him in a long time. Din especially remembered those fingers touching his cheek. He shook his head and growled out, loud enough for his vocoder to pick up. He /did not/ want Paz Vizsla.

Paz’ blue helmet snapped up at the growl that had emanated from Din’s chest, but he didn’t move again or make a noise in answer. His helmet tipped a bit, as if he were assessing Din, even though he couldn’t see his eyes raking up and down Din’s body, he could feel them. The alpha flexed his shoulders—oh god his shoulders— and stood up, shaking the stiffness out of his limbs, one by one.

“Oi, I asked you a question, Vizsla.” Din growled out again, doing his best to emulate a miffed alpha, he hunched his shoulders and spread his legs a little wider, prepared to handle another fight, if the other sought one. This made Paz’ helmet tilt again, enough so that it almost mimicked submission. He took a few steps forward, and cleared his throat, readying to speak.

“...During the purge, when we were in the trenches together. Sometimes I would catch a whiff of something. Someone that couldn’t have been there, because I knew all of my soldiers. None of them would lie...right?” His heavy boots rung on Slave I’s deck with each step he took closer. Din’s eyes widened, and he tipped his own helmet back, instinctively wanting to retreat.

“Amongst the blood and mud, the burn of flesh and smoking muzzles, I would catch a hint of stressed…exhausted...determined—“ With each word, Paz took a step closer, eating up the distance between them, until their helmets were close enough to almost see each other’s eyes. 

“Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	5. Keldabe Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Keldabe kisses are harder than others. Some taste like blood. Paz finds this out the hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Din woke up and chose violence today, and so did I haha. I enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it ^^

Din wanted to run. He wanted to hide. Paz towered over him, and Din hated that he didn’t smell even a hint of aggression. He was used to their relationship being rough, angry, a constant bout of butting heads. That was their norm, two hot headed alphas always vying for dominance. But his cover was blown, Paz knew, and everything was already changing. He could feel a tight ball of panic start to coil inside of his chest. He couldn’t let this change happen without a fight.

You could say that neither of them were really ready for Din’s hands to lash out with lightning speed, grabbing onto the heavy mandalorian’s shoulder pauldrons and jerking his body down to meet his own head on. The crack of their helmets smashing together like thunder in the small space of Slave I’s hold. It wasn’t the smartest move Din had ever performed, but he wasn’t really thinking straight. His ears rang inside of his helmet as they both shook their heads through the birds flying around them.

Din recovered faster, using the leverage his hands had on the taller man, and the fact that he was still dazed to his advantage. Din was an omega, he had always been smaller than even the smallest alpha in their covert, so he had learned to use their bulk against them. He had learned to toss them around with their own weight, their slowness something he began exploiting at a young age. He imagined Paz’ blue eyes widening in surprise as Din tucked his body under Paz’ barrel chest and flipped him over his shoulder to crash down flat on his back plate. 

Din spun his body around, dropping down to lay his sharp knee plate against Paz’ bobbing throat. The alphas large hands flew up to grab at his calves, the strength of his bucking body almost throwing Din off. The smaller male snarled in rage, his hand flying up to grip onto an alloy handhold welded on Slave I’s hull to anchor himself down. Paz’ boots scrambled on the smooth surface of the deck, and his heavy breathing crackled harshly through his vocoder.

“It was a necessary lie, alor’ad.” His voice came out rough and low, effectively slowing Paz’ struggle. Din licked his lips behind his helm, grimacing at how dry they had become during their struggle. He wrinkled his nose at his own sour scent overpowering his suppressants, the truth in his scent, just as much as in his admittance.

“Why?” Paz’ voice strained through his vocoder, a wheeze tacked onto the end of the word. His hands still held onto Din’s calf, but it seemed like he was using it as an anchor point, rather than for leverage to get out from under the others knee. The hunter’s helmet jerked to the side, a clear sign of breaking eye contact. His knee settled a little harder against Paz’ throat.

“...I was the only beroya. You think I could have done my job properly with everyone knowing?” Din didn't mention his buir. He didn’t mention the ghost who followed him around, reminding him of his duty, and of his past failings. He hissed out a breath and grabbed at Paz’ pauldrons again, lifting him just enough to slam the alpha back into the ground harshly.

“Your behavior has already changed! I can smell you! Where has your fight gone, alor’ad! I am no different than I was before you knew! Kriffing fight me you osik’la alpha!” Din’s hands shook as he gripped the edges of Paz’ pauldrons as hard as he could, the beskar biting into his gloved palms. He was spiraling out, his scent becoming more stressed and angry and sad and broken as the alpha continued to lay prone beneath him. Paz was a massive alpha, the biggest Din had ever encountered. He could have lifted Din easily, thrown him across the hold. He could have given just as good as he got. But he wasn’t lifting a finger.

“My behavior has changed, verd’ika, because I did not know how much you did not trust me. I did not realize the secrets you held, or the pain I’m sure you’ve been enduring. I failed you, as your alor’ad, and as your vod. Ni ceta.” Paz’ voice was gentle, resigned, sincere. His scent relayed the meaning behind his words, submission and sadness bleeding out as he spoke the apology. It probably would have made Din mad, if it didn’t hurt so much. If it didn’t make him look so closely at how much of himself he had suppressed over the years. If it didn’t remind him of how alone he had been since after the purge. 

“Please, allow me to try and make up for my many injuries to you. Allow me to start, by assisting in your mission to rescue your ad. Gedetir, verd’ika.” Din’s knee had lifted some off of the alphas throat, his wrath having ebbed away completely, becoming replaced by exhaustion from the emotionally charged confrontation. Paz was begging. He never thought he would see the day. And Din would be insane to reject the help of one of the covert's best alphas. A pure blood child of mandalore. His alor’ad. The man who had led him through Haran itself, somehow bringing him back a little less broken than he could have been by the end. 

“Fine.” His voice was so quiet, his vocoder crackled as it struggled to pick up his answer. Din moved his knee entirely, and pulled Paz up by his pauldrons for the third time in less than twenty minutes. To his credit, the large alpha didn’t flinch as Din tapped their helms together in a soft keldabe kiss. Din glimpsed a dent in the beskar that lined Paz’s visor that hadn’t been there before he had smashed their heads together, and it sent a thrill of pride through him. That mark would be there for a long time to come. As they panted through their helmets, just resting against each other as they used to during the purge, seeking any sort of comfort, Din’s nose wrinkled a bit at the scent he had been previously ignoring. 

“Why does it smell like Fett fucked you within an inch of your life?” The scrape of Boba’s feet on the durasteel alerted them of his presence.

“Because I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	6. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fett, you were gone for 12 hours, how the hell did you manage this in that short amount of time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to write this chapter, and I feel like it really doesn’t flow well. It feels like it’s a filler chapter, and I’m sorry about that. I was having a hard time today, but I’m hoping that the next chapter will be better. Thank you for sticking around 🧡

“We didn’t...he didn’t..we didn’t /fuck/.” Paz’ voice came out of him, betraying him instantly as he stumbled over the denial. Din pulled his head back to give the larger alpha a look, judgement in the tilt of his helmet. Boba’s husky laugh sent a shiver down both of their spines as the legendary hunter’s boots landed next to them, his spurs rattling. 

“How does your throat feel, little alpha?” Boba’s big hand reached down and rubbed down Paz’ neck, his gloved fingers gripping his scruff, and Din could feel how Paz melted into the durasteel floor underneath him. He watched in fascination, as his previously unshakable alor’ad submitted under the firm touch of the older man before them.

“Sore, good, remember how good it felt.” Paz’ answer was breathless, and came out in a stutter, his brain obviously struggling to string words together, but eager to please the alpha above them. Fett rumbled and one of his fingers wrapped around Paz’ neck to stroke over where Din assumed a throbbing scent gland laid underneath Paz’ kute.

“Fett, you were gone for 12 hours, how the hell did you manage this in that short amount of time.” Din demanded, but there was no heat behind his words. He was too tired to summon any actual hint of threat, and his body was beginning to react to the display in front of him. Paz was giving off the scent of pleased alpha, already sinking down into his baser instincts, docile and chuffing without realizing it.

“He approached me on Tatooine, I shoved him into a wall and held a vibro blade to his throat. He demanded that he come with me, and I saw no point in denying him. While I was piloting, I could smell him from all the way down here. He couldn’t resist me even if he wanted to. And I saw no point in denying myself.” Boba rumbled under his helmet, his audial crackling with the sound. His scent was heavy and filled with gratification, fresh pheromones filtering into the open air. The display had Din shifting, wary of his thighs rubbing together, trying to will his body down from slicking up.

“If you keep that up, you’re going to throw him into a rut, and we do not have time for that right now. It would be pointless that you brought him at all.” Din was proud of himself, his voice hadn’t wavered at all, and he really hoped that the remnants of his suppressants kept the scent of his interest from being detected. The T of Boba’s helm stared at him for a long moment, his fingers still kneading at Paz’ scruff, before he begrudgingly removed his hand, resettling it on the top of Paz’ helmet.

“So did you get everything sorted out? You put on a good show, but I’m a little disappointed that you didn’t even notice me sitting there.” He pointed to an alcove that was across from the spot Paz had previously been dozing in, and Din’s head snapped to scrutinize it. He was distracted when he first walked in, and then he had been hyper focused on the blue clad warrior. But that didn’t change the unsettling fact that he had missed a potential threat entirely.

“How long were you watching?” He growled, standing up to his full height, and then grabbing Paz by his gauntlet, grunting in effort to haul the heavy trooper to his feet, dazedly.

“The whole time.” Boba’s amusement was clear, but he set a steadying hand on the giant alpha, crooning soothingly and rubbing his hand down the alphas back. He really did need to take it easy on Paz, it seemed. Who knew when his last rut had been with how the covert had been living, and that meant his rut could last longer than it usually would. He was about to say something to the beroya, before a bang sounded from the ramp of the ship, and Cara Dune’s loud voice echoed into the chamber.

“If you’re all done posturing and eye fucking each other, we need to get off this rock.” All three mandalorians snapped their heads to watch as the two alphas and omega made their way into the hold. Fennec slapped the button to close the ramp before finding her usual spot on the ship. Everyone stared as Mayfeld tried to conceal a tremble in his legs, his hands fisted at his sides.

“Give him some of your suppressants, I don’t want him stinking up my den.” Boba said with little inflection, his boots clanging on the floor as he moved back to the cockpit. Paz swayed on his feet, and shook his head hard back and forth as if the distance Boba put between them lifted a weight off of his mind. The silver clad mandalorian growled under his breath at being ordered around, but he sighed and moved to do just that. Luckily he had packed extra for the trip after his first encounter with Fett, where he unfortunately dropped to his knees at the alphas feet without so much as an order leaving the alphas mouth.

Mayfeld’s mouth dropped open, terrible at concealing his feelings on his face. The scent of surprise filled the space and Din growled as he slapped the suppressants into Mayfeld’s hand.

“You’re an omega. How the hell are you an omega. I can’t believe it!” Migs tossed the pill back into his mouth without a fight, and dry swallowed it with a look of discomfort. A grin split his face as he slapped a hand on Din’s back, a sense of stupid bravery in his movements now. Din growled angrily through his vocoder and slapped the hand away.

“Do you think that changes things? What, do you think we have some sort of kinship now? Please, give me another reason to smoke you right here and now.” Din’s voice was cold, threatening, but Mayfeld’s mouth only pulled into a grin.

“If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already. You need me Mando.” And that cued up some of the longest hours Din had ever sat through. It seemed Mayfeld never shut up after he realized he wasn’t in immediate danger. As if he had a compulsive need to see how far he could push until he /was/ in immediate danger again. Din thunked his helmet against the durasteel bulkhead, and finally turned his bucket’s audio receptor off.

He had hit the mute button on Migs Mayfeld, and it felt great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	7. Action Packed Morak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din freezes at the terminal, his hands hovering as he listens to the system begin a shut down sequence. If he’s going to do it, he’s going to have to do it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I’ve been awake for 42 hours now, and I don’t know how I finished this. I don’t have the brain power to make sure it flows properly, and my eyes were closed while I typed the last couple of paragraphs. But, hopefully it’s not disappointing! 
> 
> I had a pretty stressful day, my dog, Xenna is sick and I had to take her to the emergency clinic. We have meds for her and a plan to get her back to her normal health, but that is why I’ve been awake for so long. 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support and love for this story, it truly inspires me to keep on writing 🧡

Din’s suppressants were strong, enough to conceal his designation even after the harsh fight he had just been through protecting the rhydonium transport, and keeping them from being blown sky high. He was standing in front of the terminal he needed to locate Moff Gideon, panicking under his stolen helmet as the screen counted down from ten, threatening system shutdown. He tried not to think too hard as he ripped the bucket off and swiped at the terminal to start the scan of his face.

His face would be forever etched into the imperial’s databases. He would be traceable now. It’s not like anyone here besides Mayfeld knew he belonged to the silver mandalorian armor, but that didn’t stop warning bells from shrieking through his head. He shoved the data stick into the receiver and clenched his fingers together tightly. He could smell the interest and irritation radiating off of the alpha officer calling for him across the mess hall. 

Valin Hess was standing in front of him, demanding answers, but all Din could hear was rushing water in his head, like a dam was flooding over him, drowning any sort of intelligent thought he tried to muster. He was bare, he was practically naked in front of this enemy. He was aware that he had stumbled over some sort of answer that did not please the officer. He drew a blank as he began sweating heavily under the lifted imperial armor. This was turning out badly. He could feel the self loathing roiling beneath his own skin at the thought of failing his child once again.

“We just call him Brown eyes.” Was that Mayfeld coming to his rescue? Did he just say kriffing /brown eyes/? Well, it was better than the stuttering Din had come up with, feeling like his tongue was swollen in his mouth. His body finally got with the program when they started moving towards the table, forced to sit down with the officer as he congratulated them? Threatened them? The officer's scent was so aggressive, yet passive as he sat, his words adding another layer of threat as Mayfeld talked to him about some battle that ended with all of Mayfeld’s comrades sacrificed? This was not going well.

Din could see the tension radiating off of Migs’ body, the uneasy way he rocked his body back in forth as if he was trying to make a decision. Din felt a cold sweat prickle at his own skin as he saw relief flood Mayfeld’s eyes right before his hand shot up, squeezing the trigger of his blaster, sending a deadly bolt straight into the smug officers chest. Everything froze in the officers mess hall, until the ex imperial trained his blaster on everyone in the cantine, killing all of the men who had witnessed Din’s face. He shoved the dead imperials helmet into Din’s hands and looked towards the door of the room as other troopers came running.

“You did what you had to do. I never saw your face.” His words and expression burned its way into Din’s mind and a flare of something unfamiliar curled in his chest. He quickly put his helmet on as Mayfeld dispatched the soldiers following the sound of blaster fire and crumpling bodies. Together they kicked their way out of the flaps that covered the windows, and climbed out on the edge of the dam, careful to keep their balance, and putting most of their faith in their sharpshooters. 

Troopers dropped, dying and screaming around them as they scrambled up the ladder to the roof. Din waved his blaster around defensively as he climbed, but never actually had to pull the trigger, as Fennec and Cara shot their enemies with quick precision. Their boots slapped against the duracreet roof as they ran towards the safe haven of Slave I’s open ramp. They each squeezed off a couple of shots at the troopers climbing over the ledge right in the way of where they needed to jump.

Paz was there, holding his large hands out to grab onto them securely as they made the last hurdle, and Fett started flying away. Mayfeld caught his breath for a second and then pointed into the interior of the ship.

“Hand me that cycler rifle!” Din didn’t hesitate as he grabbed the gun and passed it off to the sharpshooter. Migs aimed down the sight of the rifle, and Din could smell omegas determination wafting through the suppressants he had finally sweat through. He didn’t waste another second before depressing the trigger and shooting a bolt straight into the rhydonium shipment that they had risked their lives to deliver. It exploded, and in turn triggered the second transport to explode, and then the rest of the base started a train reaction of smaller explosions. The base was finished, crumbling into the water below. The former imperial turned and pressed the rifle back into Din’s hands, and seemed to stare straight through Din’s stolen helm.

“We all need to sleep at night.” Din felt that same curl of emotion slide around his heart and squeeze, and he realized what it was this time. Comradeship and admiration. Migs Mayfeld had redeemed himself in his eyes. And he had somehow wormed his way into Din’s heart like a splinter he was going to have to dig out with his vibro blade. Paz dragged him into the ship and slapped the ramp up as the sound of two tie fighters screamed through the air in pursuit.

“Did you get Gideon’s coordinates?” Paz rushed out to ask as they both moved to find seats with restraints to guard them against Boba’s wreckless out maneuvering. They heard a click and a rattle as the ship dropped a seismic charge to completely rip apart the tie fighters in one devastating, blue ringed explosion. Din patted the pocket he had slipped the data stick into and nodded his imperial helmet clad head at Paz. He could practically feel the tension melt off of the large alpha, and it felt as though that stress only transferred into Din’s own body. He bit at his lip as he tried not to overthink about how he had broken the creed.

This was not the way. The last time he had done anything that even remotely looked like he was betraying the covert, his fellow mandalorians, and their beliefs, Paz had shoved a vibro blade under his chin. What would the other man do now if he found out Din’s shame? An acrid, bitter smell began to seep up around Din, filling the cabin of Slave I and drawing the attention of the other two men. His suppressants were finally failing and he wanted to cry at his inability to stay hidden anymore. If it wasn’t alphas confronting him, it was his suppressants wearing off too quickly where they had previously lasted until he was ready to take another dose. Now it was as if his body knew that the jig was up, and hiding was almost pointless. He was going to have to fork over the extra money to pay for a higher dosage.

“What’s going on down there?” Fett’s gruff voice echoed down the ladder and off the durasteel bulkheads, tone laced with concern as he picked up the unsettling scent that he just /knew/ belonged to Din. They could feel Slave I rotating and descending to land on the forest floor near Fennec and Cara, and the ramp lowered again. Mayfeld looked from Paz to Din and back one last time, before unbuckling himself and slipping past them to walk off of the ramp, escaping from whatever that was going on before it was too late to do so.

Din fumbled to unbuckle the restraints over his chest and brought his hands up to shakily hold the sides of the imperial helmet, his breathing ragged and pained under the cheap armor. Paz couldn’t help but let out a rumble as he smelled the scent of distressed omega and ripped at his own buckles, trying to get over to Din to hold him, or rub his back, or do anything that would fix the situation. 

“I-I had to take my helmet off to let the terminal scan my face. Mayfeld saw me. He didn’t leave anyone else alive who saw me. But he saw me. What do I do!” Din’s voice cracked as his scent burnt through the air like the unpleasant smell of ozone and he staggered on his feet while trying to stand up. His legs almost collapsed right out from under him. But Paz’ strong arms came around him, and the omega started to flinch, before he realized that Paz was going to /hold/ him. He wasn’t going to use his fists to break Din, he wasn’t going to pull his vibro blade this time, he was going to cut Din so much deeper without it. 

He was going to show Din love, and the omega knew that he didn’t deserve a single second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	8. Cyare’se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Din is out of sorts, Boba is there to make sure everything is taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was soft enough haha. Thank y’all for all of the amazing support ^^

Multiple conversations seemed to be going on at once around Din as Paz held him tightly, feeling as though the heavy mandalorians arms were the only thing keeping Din from flying apart to every corner of the galaxy. He felt like he had cotton in his ears, and his peripheral vision was even worse in the imperial bucket than it ever was in his own helm. Boots thumped past them, going to their respective stations, but he wasn’t sure who they belonged to.

“Fennec, punch in the coordinates for Moff Gideon, but have us drop out of hyperspace a safe distance away. Paz, get Din into my quarters. Start getting him out of that armor. I’ll join you in a moment.” With Din out of sorts, Boba had taken command, like the dominant alpha he was. He would keep things running, bark orders to everyone who needed them. And he would make sure that they were all taken care of. 

Mayfeld watched the controlled chaos around the ship, and his eyes widened when Fett’s imposing form appeared in his vision, up close and personal.

“That was some good shooting out there. We could use another sharpshooter with us while we rescue the kid. And it doesn’t seem like you’ve got anywhere to go right this moment. What do you say?” Migs wasn’t actually sure if he was even allowed to say no in this situation. He shifted and looked over at the republic marshal who had busted him out, thinking back to her grudging words of admiration from witnessing the destruction of the base on morak. He remembered the little green kid, some omegan instinct inside of him thrashing at the thought of a child in pain.

“I’ll stay. At least until the child is safe. And then I suppose, we will see after that.” Boba’s back straightened up, and the scent of pleased alpha filtered out from under the mandalorian armor.

“Yes, we will.” Migs wanted to know why that felt like a threat. He didn’t have much time to contemplate it though, as Fett moved along to his destination. Boba began stripping off his own armor as he walked, knocking on the door to his own sleeping quarters. Only a moment passed before the door slid up into the ceiling, and Paz’ hulking form blocked Din’s from everyone’s view to allow Boba to enter and then the door was sealed again.

Fett was pleased with his own past decisions, that he had sunk more money than was necessary into the better half of luxury for his larger captains quarters. It wasn’t perfect, but there was enough room for three full grown mandalorians, even one of Paz’ stature. There was a full sized bed, because even if Boba didn’t have bed partners, he liked to feel like he had breathing room. He didn’t want to wake up, and feel trapping claustrophobia like when he was inside the belly of the Sarlacc pit.

Boba put his gauntlets and shoulder pauldrons down on a shelf he reserved for his armor, and then removed his helmet to sit it next to those. Paz was fussing over Din, trying to peel him out of the black transport trooper armor, with very little cooperation from the omega. The scents coming off of Din were concerning, and it was starting to make Paz whine as he ended up just ripping the shirt of the uniform down the back, so that Din didn’t have to take the helmet off yet. Din didn’t react, he was compulsively wringing his hands in front of himself, and he was mumbling to himself in a constant stream of unintelligible babble.

“Verd’ika, what are you saying?” Paz’ hands rubbed down Din’s bare back, feeling the vibration of the omegas voice through his shoulder blades. Boba walked forward and sat down on the edge of his bed, right in front of Din, he stripped his gloves off of his hands and then moved his bare fingers to touch under Din’s chin. He was close enough, that he could start to hear what Din was murmuring. He couldn’t stop himself from inputting his own opinion. 

“You are more than your creed. You are more than your armor. You are everything to that child. You mean so much, to everyone on this ship. To others who are not on this ship. You put your life on the line for any shabuir who seems half decent. Please, ad’ika. Stop saying those things about yourself.” Boba knew that Din was self deprecating, the moment he set eyes on the silver mandalorian, he had known that anyone playing fast and wreckless with their own life, had only bad things to say about themselves. 

Din leaned into Boba’s hand at his throat, and that seemed to spur the alpha on, his fingers sliding around to lightly grip at Din’s scruff, a hold that was only intended to comfort. Boba rubbed his wrist over the scent gland on the side of Din’s neck, and watched as the tension in the omegas body released slightly. Paz rumbled from behind Din, and seemed to be unable to stop himself from tipping his own helmet up, and nuzzling his face into the other side of Din’s neck. 

“Ni ceta, beroya. You are no hut’uun. You put everything on the line for the foundling. Ad are the future. Anyone who tries to say otherwise, is an utreekov.” At the sound of Paz’ unfettered voice, Din’s shoulders twitched, and his head turned to the side a little. He said something that was so quiet his audial didn’t pick it up, the alphas only knew because they were both tucked so close.

“Try again, ad’ika?” Boba’s voice was smooth and steady, and his hand on Din’s scruff kept him anchored to the present. He could feel Paz’ breath on his neck, and the strong beat of his heart pressed against Din’s bare back.

“...Cyare’se, Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.” Din’s voice gasped through the vocoder, his shoulders shuddering and his back bowing forward, finally giving in to fall into Boba’s lap. His hands shakily lifted to pull at the foreign helmet, tossing it to crash harshly into the durasteel floor. Boba stopped any surprise from showing on his face, but Din didn’t really seem to care about it anyway, moving to shove his face under Boba’s chin, aggressively scenting the elder Hunter, as if his life depended on it. 

One of Din’s hands blindly moved to grab onto the alpha behind him, and Paz complied instantly, moving onto the bed next to Boba, and scrubbing one of his wrists down Din’s back, affectingly covering the smaller man in both of their scents. Din had called them his loved ones, he had called them both his cyare. He saw them both as potential mates, if his scent and actions could speak any louder. So Paz pulled his own helmet off, setting it more gently on the deck than Din had.

“We will get him back. You will hold your ad’ika again, if we have to ransack the entire galaxy, cyare.” Boba lifted Din’s head up, to press their foreheads together, and tugged Paz closer, to indicate he wanted him to join them in the keldabe kiss. It felt right, like something was uncurling in Din’s chest. It felt like a breath of fresh air, after running through a forest fire. It was the moment after bacta spray stopped stinging, and started mending. Din’s eyes stayed closed, and eventually he was tugged down onto the bed, tucked between the alphas warm, rumbling chests. 

Din didn’t know when he fell asleep. He only knew a little bit of peace for the first time since he had held his child last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	9. Udesla (calm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba and Paz help prepare Din for the battle ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had different plans for this chapter before I started writing it, but I like where it went instead. When I was writing this, I was thinking of the scene in LOTR The Two Towers, where Gamling is helping Theodin into his armor before the final battle. I just couldn’t get that scene out of my head, and wanted to capture that just a little bit with this chapter. Thank you for continuing to support me ^^ I appreciate each and everyone one of you!
> 
> For anyone wondering, Xenna is doing a lot better today. Soon she will be able to start eating her dry food again. Thank you for your concern for my pupper.

Din sluggishly drifted out of unconsciousness, his brain taking its time to boot back up and letting the hum of the ship, and the breathing of his bed mates fully rouse him. His head was tucked under Paz’ s chin, rubbing against the stubble there and Boba was pressed into his still naked back. A moment later he became aware that Boba’s hand was making slow circles on his side, and that the older alpha probably knew that he was awake.

“We need to contact Bo Katan.” His voice was hoarse, and he distantly remembered his own sobbing breaths as he tried not to hyperventilate before falling asleep. His omega was quiet for now, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t still feel it’s pain at being separated from their ad’ika. Paz shifted and crooned in his sleep, nuzzling his cheek over Din’s bare forehead in an attempt to sooth.

“We need to get you back in your armor first, verd’ika.” Boba’s voice was by Din’s ear, and he could feel the brush of his lips, sleep warm air tickling the sensitive shell. A shiver went down his spine, and he felt a stirring in his gut that he wasn’t quite ready to address. He willed his omega to lay back down, from the spot it had perked up from. No, he was so close to getting his child back, this could wait. He could not take that much of a risk.

“Do you want me to help take the edge off?” Boba’s voice had gained a husky quality, a low rumble in the back of his throat, and Din almost caved right there. One of his hands moved back to grip at Boba’s flight pants, but he didn’t know if he was trying to pull him closer, or push him away. He managed to shake his head in the negative, despite how upsetting the prospect was.

“I’m afraid we’ll trigger my heat. And that can’t happen right now. It would be a sick heat, because my son is missing. And we don’t know how long it could last.” It wasn’t lost on Din, that that was the longest sentence he had strung together in as many days. Boba nodded his understanding, and dropped a few soft kisses against the skin of Din’s shoulder. When the alpha was satisfied, he lifted himself up and out of the bed, pulling a blanket up over Din to stop the chill of the room from taking his place.

“I’ll get your armor and the communicator.” The hiss of the door signaled Boba’s departure, and when he returned, Din could feel the ship slowing to drop out of hyperspace. Boba moved about the room for a while, placing Din’s kute and beskar on the bed, and the sound of packaging ripping open prompted Din to roll over under his blanket.

“I told Fennec to drop us out of hyperspace so we could make the call, and I grabbed some ration bars for us. You need to keep your strength up, little one.” Boba had an unwrapped ration bar in his hand, and he used the other to help Din sit up on the bed, his legs swinging over the side of the mattress and the blanket draping around his shoulders. Paz shifted and groaned on the bed, moving to lift his head and squint at the other two men who had disturbed his sleep. Din took the ration bar and began eating, not loving the flavor, but knowing that if he got it down sooner, it would be over.

“I need you to lift your hips, so that I can get those storm troopers pants off. Then we can get you back into your own kit. You’ll start to feel better once it’s on, hmm?” Din was distantly aware that Boba was coddling him, but he couldn’t seem to find any energy to act upset about it. He nodded his head as he chewed, leaning his back against Paz’ bulk for support, so that Boba’s hands could go to work while his hips were off of the bed. He felt another twinge in his gut when Boba’s fingers brushed, feather light against his skin, and then the pants were being pulled down, tossed across the room. Paz rumbled behind him and Boba’s eyes met Din’s, a hint of silver flowing into their color.

“Control yourself, little alpha. You will not send Din into a heat. I will toss your shebs off this ship if I have to.” There was no malice in Boba’s voice, but the threat was taken seriously as Paz whined his submission, rubbing his sleepy face into Din’s back. The omega grit his teeth as he did his best not to react to the sheer attraction he felt towards both of the alphas, Boba’s ability to make Paz submit without even lifting a finger was going to kill Din one day. 

“Good boy, vore entye Jat’ika.” Boba moved to grab Din’s kute and only twitched a little when Din couldn’t stop the whine from coming up his throat. He wanted to be Boba’s good boy too. He shook his head to clear it a little, feeling his mind start to sink, his omega panting in his head. Boba’s hands slid his legs into the Kute, and coaxed his hips back up to bring it up over his them. Then his arms fed into the sleeves and Boba’s fingers were snapping his buttons into place.

“Think about the child, ad’ika. Think about what it will feel like to hold your boy again. Think about how he smells when he’s happy. The warm milk scent while he sleeps.” A purely omegan warble burst from Din’s throat and his hands reached out to grip Boba’s hands while he was in the process of grabbing Din’s first piece of armor. He could feel tears burning the backs of his eyes, trying valiantly to hold them back. Boba held his hands and kept them from shaking, moving to kiss each one of Din’s knuckles.

“Think about what you’re going to say to him when you see him. And think about what you’re going to do to that hut’uun when he’s finally in your sights again.” Paz’ hand slid around Din’s waist and held him tightly, a croon answering another more aggressive trill from Din. He could feel the rage that was always there, starting to simmer in his veins. He nodded his head in a jerky fashion, and then gestured at the rest of his armor.

“Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	10. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and the crew grab the Lambda shuttle, and then make their way to Bo-Katan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing today. I’m sorry if it’s not great

“Moff Gideon. You have something I want. You may think that you have some idea of what you are in possession of, but you do not. Soon, he will be back with me. He means more to me than you will ever know.”  
* * *  
Boba dropped them out of hyperspace, just behind the Imperial transport that contained the imperial doctor. A shot from Fett’s ion cannon had the ship fried, floating through space at their mercy. When Din boarded the lambda shuttle, he could practically taste the panic coming off of Dr. Pershing, stuck between a rock and a hard place that threatened to chew him to bits.

“Is my son alive?” Din struggled to keep his voice from wavering as he asked the question that had been festering at the back of his mind. The imperial pilot tightened his grip on Dr. Pershing’s shoulder and the omega let out a whine as he nodded.

“Yes, he’s on the cruiser.” A burst of distressed omega flooded the cockpit as the pilot jerked Dr. Pershing back with his arm locked around his throat, and a blaster came up to rest flush against the omegas temple. Din raised his pistol a little higher and sensed Cara appearing beside him with her own gun.

“Stay back, Dropper.” The clashing alpha scents of Cara and the Imperial pilot set Din on edge a bit, and he watched the copilot step a little closer, with his hands raised in the air. His scent was subdued and clean, it was the scent of a beta.

“Easy, pal. Okay? Listen, we can work something out. I’m not with him!” And Din couldn’t say he was surprised when the pilot snapped his arm over and shot his former comrade in the back. The beta went down with a shout, the smell of scorched flesh and blood penetrating his helmet. Din kept his eyes on Dr. Pershing as the alphas exchanged verbal blows, each of them seeing how much deeper they could stab.

“Drop your blaster.” The imperial alpha kept on speaking despite Cara’s warning, his words like a razor through the air.

“Last chance.” Din watched as the omega trembled in front of him, and glanced to see Cara’s fingers grip her blaster tighter.

“Destroying your planet was a small price to pay to rid the galaxy of terrorism.” The single blast echoed in the cockpit chamber, and Din watched Dr. Pershing’s hand reach up to hold his own bleeding ear. The pilots body dropped like a sack of potatoes and Din had the distinct feeling that he hadn’t had any control during the entire encounter. He shook his head and sighed, turning to watch as Cara walked back off of the ship. He would have to make sure she was okay later. Or maybe Fennec would do that just fine.

After patching the cloning doctor up, Din ejected both of the imperial bodies out of the airlock, and then plotted the course towards where they had tracked Bo-Katan.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Paz’ voice was subdued, his scent fluctuating between confusion, and rejection. Din sighed and rubbed his hand down the larger alphas back, stopping on his belt.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to go with us, but Bo-Katan is not like us. They are different… mandalorians than us. They don’t observe the Creed.” He could imagine Paz being set off by the sight of mandalorian’s disrespecting their creed so publicly. The thought of the destruction Paz might cause made him shift nervously. The large alpha had had some character growth, and he had apologized to Din already for his actions in the covert on Nevarro, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to kill Bo-Katan if the evidence was right in front of his visor. Din sighed again.

“Cyare, it breaks my heart when you smell like that.” Paz tilted his head to the side, and Din couldn’t stop his mind from comparing the huge mandalorian to the tusken raider massiff’s on tatooine. He moved his hand up to grab onto Paz’ cuirass and pulled the larger man down to tap their helms together.

“I’ll take Boba with me. And I’ll have my comm ready to call you if we have any trouble. Tayli’bac, alor’ad?” Paz whined under his helmet and Din’s lip lifted in a smile. If they had any time, Din would have pulled the alpha behind one of the shelves in Slave I and given him a real kiss in apology, but they had to go. Instead he tilted Paz’ head and rubbed their scent glands together, making sure the alpha smelled heavily of his omega. He could see the tension leave Paz’ shoulders as he pulled away, knowing the calming affect his scent had on the big man.

“Be a good alpha for me, alor’ad. Guard the ship. Let’s go Boba!” Din descended the ship's ramp and only started for the cantina when he was sure Paz wasn’t going to follow them off the ship. He could practically smell the amusement coming off of Boba as they matched their steps together. 

“Let’s get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	11. Mandokarla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba and Din meet up with Bo-Katan to request her help against Moff Gideon. Despite leaving Paz on the ship, things still get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got really long today, but I had a good time writing it ^^

The ‘chink chink chink’ of Boba’s spurs was the tune that kept Din moving forward. As they walked into the cantina, all heads turned to look in their direction. Two mandalorians together was a sight, but seeing four congregate in the same place at once was a novelty that seemed to terrify the locals, many abandoning their tables to exit the establishment. Din could feel discomfort crawling under his skin, and he found that he just couldn’t stop focusing on the little metal spurs that Boba always wore, the sound seeming to ground him slightly. But the sound stopped when they came in front of Bo-Katan.

“I need your help.” Din would ask anyone for help to get his son back, he would beg on his knees. For his son, he would sacrifice everything he had left, if only he could hold his boy again.

“Not all Mandalorian’s are bounty hunters. Some of us serve a higher purpose, omega.” Bo-Katan’s face was impassive, except for the slight curl of her lip. Din stopped himself from settling his hand on his blaster, instead setting it on his belt to grip it tightly. When they had pulled him from the water on Trask, his suppressants had been utterly washed away, leaving only the scent of a distressed omega desperate to know his child was still alive. Bo-Katan hadn’t outright said that she looked down on him for being an omega, but he could practically feel disrespect radiating off of her.

“They took my son.” He felt like he was going to swallow his tongue as he said the words, biting his lip under his helmet, hoping that his suppressants didn’t fail him this time too. He didn’t want her to know how weak all of this was making him, how heart sick he was without his child.

“Who?” She turned her head towards him, her demeanor changing just a little bit. He wondered if the emotion in them he was seeing was worry, or pity.

“Moff Gideon.” His heart dropped into his stomach as he watched Bo-Katan and her lackey turn back to their food, as if they had already written him off.

“You’ll never find him.” Manda, it felt like he was being stabbed through the heart with his own vibro blade. No...it felt like the blade had been there for a while, and Bo-Katan had just twisted it. Boba turned to him and reached out to touch his gauntlet, nothing too familiar in public, but enough for Din to want to focus on the touch to his Beskar.

“We don’t need these two. Let’s get out of here.” Boba’s voice was strong, unwavering. His T visor focused on Din and tilted softly, starting to angle them towards the door.

“You are not a mandalorian.” Bo-Katan had turned back to them, her interest renewed with Boba Fett’s voice. 

“Never said I was.” Din’s helmet swiveled back and forth between the three as they spoke, his hackles starting to raise. Who was she to say that Boba wasn’t a mandalorian? Boba’s father was a foundling, which meant that by inheritance, Boba was also a mandalorian. He had seen their chain codes embedded in the armor, they had been there for decades. If they considered themselves mandalorian, and didn’t follow the Creed, he couldn’t see how they could be so hypocritical to tell Boba that he wasn’t a mandalorian. Despite the fact that the man didn’t say he was to begin with. Din knew that Boba was mandokarla. 

Next to him, he felt more than heard the growl that issued from Boba’s throat. It was an alphan challenge, even if it seemed quiet enough that he was trying to choke it down. Din realized that he had missed something that Koska Reeves had said. The next thing Din knew, Boba was laughing, with a growl laced under it, and his spurs clinked loudly as he advanced to be toe to toe with Koska.

“Well if that isn’t the Quacta calling the Stifling slimy.” Without her helmet, Koska’s scent was heavy in the air, and it didn’t seem like she wore any sort of suppressant. Her lips curled up over her teeth, and Din could see the beginnings of her alpha teeth trying to slip down.

“Easy there, little one.” Boba’s voice came out like sandpaper, a rumble in his throat that had Din wanting to fall to his knees. He felt his stomach swoop and swallowed hard as he tried to will his body to /not respond/ to the obvious show of dominance in front of him. His alpha was preparing to fight, and Din knew he should stop him, but he couldn’t form a single sound. 

“You’ll be talking through the window of a bacta tank.” Din honestly couldn’t figure out where Koska got the audacity. He didn’t know how she wasn’t whining and baring her neck already. He felt Bo-Katan shift next to him, but his eyes wouldn’t leave his alpha. His omega couldn’t risk missing even a second.

“Alright, easy. Save it for the Imps.” Bo-Katan’s alpha voice slipped in, a slight command that seemed to hit Koska immediately. It didn’t seem to phase Boba, but he stepped back regardless. Din felt a tingle go down his spine, but he was able to shake it off moments later.

“We have his coordinates.” That caught Bo-Katan’s attention fast, and Din fought the tug of a smug grin at his lips.

“You can bring me to Moff Gideon?” She wanted this, he could practically taste it coming off of her in waves. The smell of anticipation, hope, desire.

“The Moff has a light cruiser, it could be helpful in your effort to regain Mandalore.” Din felt like he would say anything to get her to agree. He needed all of them to save his son. He couldn’t take the chance of being overwhelmed on the cruiser and losing Grogu forever.

“You gotta be kidding me. Mandalore? The Empire turned that planet to glass.” Boba looked over Din, seeming as if he were trying to figure out if Din supported Bo-Katan’s efforts in taking Mandalore back. He wanted to growl and gnash his teeth. The omega had been through enough pain, and trying to fix a broken planet would spell disaster for him.

“You are a disgrace to your armor.” Bo-Katan growled out at him, and it ripped a snarl from his own jaws, his alpha teeth threatening to bite through his lip. His hand settled on his holstered pistol.

“This armor belonged to my father.”

“Don’t you mean your donor?” Bo-Katan squared her shoulders and Din felt a spike of adrenaline hit his system. This was dissolving quickly, seeping through their fingers. Boba stepped forward, and it felt like each of his spurred steps moved the planet under Din.

“Be careful, Princess.” It sounded like Boba was just barely holding onto his self control. Din caught the sight of Boba’s arm shaking as it gripped his blaster. 

“You are a clone. I’ve heard your voice thousands of times.” Din would have flinched if it had been him hearing those words. He didn’t know the extent of Boba’s past, but he knew that the alpha had loved his father, and had put value in finding his own uniqueness in a galaxy that held millions of copies of him. When Boba’s voice came out, it was a calm that promised death. 

“Mine might be the last one you hear.” Koska threw the first punch. Their gauntlets scraped together, sending sparks to either side of them. Boba grabbed the female's collar and lifted her off of her feet to slam her over a nearby table, smashing it in half and sending her to the floor. She scrambled to her feet and lifted her fist, just for Boba’s grappling line to shoot out and wrap around it tightly. 

Din watched utterly enraptured as the two alphas grappled, chewing on his lip and shifting to adjust himself slightly. Bo-Katan spared him a glance, looking down at his shifting thighs and then back up at him with a look of vague disdain. She knew he was slicking up at the display of Boba’s prowess. He wanted to posture and make her look away, but his instincts drew him back to watching the fight in front of them.

Koska gained some leverage and yanked hard enough to bring Boba flying forward into her raised knee. A gruff snarl rattled from the bigger alphas helmet as she hooked her arm around the back of his neck and suddenly they were flipping through the air with the aid of her jet pack. She kicked off of a pillar and spun through the air, landing on her back to send Boba flipping over her, smashing clean through a table. 

Boba rolled to his knee in the blink of an eye and raised his gauntlet up fast enough for both of their flamethrowers to meet in the middle. Din couldn’t tell if he was sweating under his armor from the heat of the flames, or from the hormones roiling through his body. Before he even realized it, a trill poured from his mouth and Boba’s head was snapping to look at him. 

“Enough! Both of you! If we had shown half that spine to the Empire, we would’ve never lost our planet.” The fire from their flamethrowers extinguished, and Boba stood up, his gaze trained on Din, watching him like he was some sort of prey he didn’t want to lose sight of. Koska looked like a child in the midst of being scolded. Bo-Katan turned to Din and grit her teeth.

“We will help you. In exchange, we will keep that ship to reclaim Mandalore. If you should manage to finish your quest, I would have you reconsider joining our efforts. Mandalorian’s have been in exile from our home world for far too long.” Boba was inching forward, as if he wanted to cross between Koska and Bo-Katan to get to Din, but he was also weary, his scent still snapping from the fight. 

“Fair enough.” Din had so many warring feelings inside of him. He was elated that she was agreeing to help, and he really didn’t care about her demands. He would help later if he felt like it. She’d asked him to reconsider, she couldn’t force him to do anything. But most of all he was breathless, feeling like he was drowning in the scent of his alpha, even though the older man was trying his damndest to reign it in.

“One more thing. Gideon has a weapon…” Din zoned out after she started talking about what else she wanted. He knew that Boba would fill him in later. For now, his omega demanded that he focus his last brain cell on the green armored alpha. The only thing that brought him back to the present, was how uncomfortably close the female alpha was getting to him.

“Help me rescue my son, and you can have whatever you want. He is my only priority.” His libido reared its ugly head inside of his mind at that, because his body really wanted his top priority to be breeding with Boba right now. But he was better than his instincts. As they started walking back to their ships, he focused again on Boba’s spurred steps. By the time they made it up Slave I’s ramp, Din was sure the seat of his kute was soaked through, but the soothing clinking noises had his omega simmering lowly in his mind. Boba’s voice broke through the fog, gruff and crooning. 

“If you don’t calm down, Verd’ika, you’re going to have a heat no matter how badly you don’t want it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	12. Dola (soaked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paz and Boba manage to help stop Din’s heat in its tracks, but that doesn’t mean they don’t still get to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I wasn’t having a very good day after the last chapter, neutrally wanted to write smut, so here we are. I’ve never written intersex omegas before, so please bear with me if it’s not very good. I’ve always had a hard time writing about people with vaginas, so yeah *shrugs* I’m going to not stare at it too long and just post it before I lose my nerve lol
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy this chapter at the very least ^^ if anyone is wondering, Xenna is basically back to her old self 🧡

Paz practically teleported in front of the two of them, the spicy and charred scent of his worry filtering through their helmets and making Din whine. He grabbed for the durasteel wall beside them so that he didn’t completely crumple to the floor at the onslaught of both of his alphas in such close quarters. His whole body thrummed, and his gums ached where his omegan teeth wanted to come out.

“N-need heat repressing hypo.” His tongue was thick in his mouth and then Boba’s hands were holding him steady, lifting his boots up off the ground to hold Din in a princess carry. He growled at being manhandled, but couldn’t stop himself from burrowing into the elder alpha. Paz had scurried off somewhere, banging around in the hold trying to locate the medkit that should contain omegan medicines. 

“Are you sure this isn’t expired?” Paz growled out, sounding as if he had too much saliva in his mouth. He came towards Boba’s quarters and they all piled in the room once again. Boba sat down with Din in his lap, their thigh armor scraping together.

“Doesn’t matter, anything is better than nothing right now.” Din’s head tilted back over Boba’s shoulder armor and he let out a needy whine. A crash and a curse sounded in front of them and Din struggled to look down to see Paz forced to his knees, apparently having dropped instinctually when Din whined. Boba tsked and brought a hand up to grip Paz’ chin.

“Udesii, little alpha. Don’t breathe in so deeply. We need to pull him out of this, not drag him down deeper.” His gloved fingers stroked up Paz’s throat and then dug in a little bit, just enough to stop the whimper that was forming in the larger alphas throat. Paz nodded his head and began moving to get Din’s kute off. Armor dropped into a pile next to Paz’s knee, and finally Din’s arm was free of his flight suit enough for the hypo repressor to be jabbed into the meat of his upper arm. The liquid was cold as it entered Din’s veins, and that discomfort contributed to why Din started squirming against Boba’s lap.

“Alpha’s I need! Linibar gar jii, gedet’ye!” He could feel the repressor working through his body, but that didn’t mean that his body wasn’t primed, screaming for attention. Attention that he had been denying himself for years now. He had two attractive, worthy alphas in what was the closest thing he had to a nest, and his omega was loath to let him give up this opportunity.

“We can’t fuck you right now, Cyare.” Boba’s helmet scraped against Din’s audio receptor, a soothing rumble following his bad news. Din groaned and moved to yank his own helmet off, hoping that his tear filled, pleading eyes would get Boba to reconsider. The thick alpha groaned huskily under his breath and slid his other hand to grip Din’s thigh, holding it until Din was sure that he would have Boba’s fingerprints bruised into his skin.

“I said we couldn’t fuck you, not that we couldn’t do /something/. Paz is going to take care of you with his mouth. Isn’t that right, little alpha?” Boba’s fingers let go of Paz’ throat to slide back up to the top of his chin, hooking in the larger alpha’s helmet questioningly. Paz’ scent spiked and he nodded his head hard enough to bang his nose against the bridge of his helmet's internal nose guard.

“Elek, please Al’verde. I want to take care of him.” Boba crooned in approval, his fingers slipping Paz’ helmet off and moving it to the bed next to them. Paz sprung into action, his hands pulling Din’s flight suit off over his boots, as gently as he could with his large, shaking hands. With the suit off, the unhindered scent of Din’s slick flooded the room. His thighs were sopping wet, and the scent glands on the inside of his thighs were red from rubbing togyher, leaking their own oils to drip down onto Boba’s thigh plates.

“Oh osik, Boba what happened in there. What sent him over the edge?” Paz ripped his own gloves off and licked his lips before rubbing his hands over Din’s thighs, massaging the slick into the omegas skin, and the skin of his palms. Boba moved to hook Din’s knees over his own and then spread them as wide as he could for Paz to settle between. Din’s back arched against Boba’s chest armor as he let out a loud cry, his little omegan cocklet twitching hard off of the swell of his stomach. 

“I got into a scuffle with Bo-Katan’s lapdog.” Boba wanted to leave it at that, but Din had other plans. The omega lifted his hand to bite his right glove off before moving his bare hand down to spread the folds of his leaking pussy right in front of the kneeling alphas face.

“He got flipped straight through a duracreet table, and got up without skipping a beat. He could’ve killed Reeves easily, she didn’t have her helmet on, but all of his blows were calculated. He shot his flame thrower when he knew she was activating hers so he didn’t roast her face off. He was just toying with her.” There was a war going on in Paz’ mind, one side wanting to hang onto every word as Din described their alpha showing such prowess, and the other couldn’t stop staring at Din’s fingers as they toyed with his own clit. He wanted to be buried between Din’s thighs and he never wanted to leave.

“It wasn’t that impressive. My beskar took most of the hit when I went through the table.” Boba grumbled, finally pulling his own helmet off and then moving his hand to urge Paz’ face straight into Din’s sopping wet cunt, right under his little cock. The omega’s body tensed up and then relaxed bonelessly against Boba’s armor, letting the delicious pleasure build up in his core.

“Good boys, you’re doing so good for daddy. ” Boba’s hands moved to rub up Din’s belly, tracing their way up to the omega’s small tits, rolling his dark nipples between his fingers. Paz shoved his face further between Din’s thighs and licked deep, laving his tongue through Din’s slick valley, his eyes rolling up into his head as Din gushed slick over his mouth and down his chin.

“That’s it, Jat’ika. Just focus on Paz’ mouth, close your eyes and let it all out. You’re being so good” Boba kept murmuring filthy praise into Din’s ear, his hands tickling and plucking at Din’s heaving chest. Din felt like he was on fire, an inferno building in his groin that Paz’ skillful, eager tongue was stoking to a roaring blaze. His hands moved down to hold Paz’ head, cradling it to pull the alpha impossibly closer. Paz’ hair tickled at the throbbing glands on Din’s thighs and the sensations ripped a high keen from his throat.

“More alpha, more. Gedet’ye! I’m gona cum!” Boba growled behind him, his chest vibrating against Din’s back, as he moved a hand to start jacking Din’s cocklet. At the same time, Paz pressed two fingers to Din’s clenching hole, firmly sliding them in right next to his curling tongue. Din’s legs locked up, clenching tightly against Boba’s knees as he tried to bring his thighs together around Paz’ head. His boots kicked in the air as everything became too much and his vision became spotty.

“Kriff kriff krrifff KRIFFFF” Din’s hips bucked up and Paz’ fingers hooked up to continuously grind against Din’s prostate. Boba’s hand was drenched with Din’s slick, making the glide over his cocklet like silk, fast and hard, until his orgasm ripped out of him. Sterile omegan sperm shot up his chest in long wet stripes, going as far as to hit Boba’s cheek. Between his legs, Paz’ fingers and tongue kept working Din over, moving to suck at Din’s sensitive clit until he squirted all over Paz’ mouth, drenching the large alphas neck, and dripping onto the smooth surface of his cuirass. Boba couldn’t keep his hips from bucking up against Din’s exposed ass as he felt the sensation of his flight suit becoming absolutely soaked from their pleased omega. 

“Oh, cyar’ika, you don’t know how good you taste.” Paz’ voice came out slurred, his lips red and swollen from the work they had just gone through. Din could barely hear anything, he couldn’t see anything, the only thing he felt was the continuous trembling of his leg muscles. That was the first dual orgasm he had ever achieved in his entire life. He was never going back. 

“Come up here, little alpha.” Boba’s voice was a deep, rough rumble, and it left no room for Paz to argue; not that he’d wanted to. Paz’ legs were asleep, but he ignored the static feeling as he raised himself up using the bed as leverage and leaned over Din’s wilting form. Boba’s big hand reached up and grabbed Paz behind the neck, pulling him further in, until he was just barely holding himself over Din without crushing the dazed omega. Their lips met and Boba’s hips bucked up again, tasting Din’s slick and cum all over the inside of Paz’ mouth.

Din could tell that the heat repressor had done its job, because if he was falling into heat, he wouldn’t be too tired to help at least one of his alphas get off. But as it stood, his orgasm left him exhausted and whiny, resulting in Boba and Paz pausing their activities to arrange him in a comfortable position on the bed. They moved pillows and blankets around the tired omega, making him feel safe and comfortable. Paz dropped a sweet kiss on his forehead before moving back to where Boba had settled himself. Din watched with tired, but interested eyes as the two alphas helped fish each other’s cocks out from the inside of their flight suits. 

“Daddy, please” Paz was already whimpering, practically drunk on Din’s juices. His nose, mouth and chin were stained with the fluids and even if he wanted to, he couldn’t escape the delicious haze that surrounded him. Boba pulled him down to straddle his lap, his hands rubbing over the sides of Paz’ thighs where his legs weren’t protected by his armor. The smaller alpha took a moment to really appreciate the hulk of an alpha that had fully surrendered to him. Paz panted above him, his dripping dick smearing alpha precum over green beskar, but he didn’t make a move without Boba’s go ahead. He had been such a good boy.

Din was treated to the sight of Boba positioning Paz with his knees on the bed, ducking his head down to be level with the submissive alphas red erection, his knot already half formed.

“You did so good, making Din’ika cum so hard. Working him through it until he was done. Now it’s your turn baby, I’m gona take care of you. Don’t hold back, tayli’bac?” Boba waited for the other alphas acknowledgment, and when Paz nodded Boba didn’t hesitate. He dove down to take as much of Paz’ cock as he could, and despite its size, Boba excelled at everything. He didn’t have a gag reflex. 

“Osik, oh osik! D-daddy!” Paz’ hands shook before he settled them on Boba’s shoulders, his hips snapping forward without his consent. Boba’s hands moved to rub up the back of the heavy alpha’s thighs, massaging his glutes and relishing in each overflowing handful. Boba stared up at Paz’ hunched form as he sucked the head into the back of his throat, his tongue lapping at the underside until his lips kissed Paz’ knot.

“C-cumming now” Paz’ warning was cute, but the larger alpha tried to pull away, probably trying not to drowned Boba in his spend. Boba growled possessively and his hands that were previously just culling Paz’ ass gripped hard, stopping the retreating alpha just as he fell over the edge. Hot sperm pumped down Boba’s throat and his eyes fluttered shut. He could feel every twitch and spasm of Paz’ body as he unloaded down Boba’s throat. While he worked Paz through his orgasm, one of his own hands moved down to roughly jerk his own cock, squeezing his knot on every downstroke. He could still smell Din’s fluids all over himself and Paz, and that combined with Swallowing every drop of Paz’ sperm had Boba careening into his own release. 

“Manda, that was hot.” Both alphas slowly turned to look at their sleepy omega, all three of them now in desperate need of a shower. Din was grinning like the cat who got the cream, curled around a pillow and purring up a storm. Paz stifled a hiss as he pulled back from their alpha and then leaned down to give Boba a sloppy kiss. Then he moved to start ripping off pieces of his armor, clearly exhausted from all of their activities. 

“Let’s take a nap, then get cleaned up. After that, we can make our plan of attack.” Boba started moving his own armor off, and despite having a scrap with Koska, and then following that up with taking care of his boys, he really didn’t feel as tired as his age should’ve made him.

“Paz, when he was posturing against Reeves, he called her “little one”. Can you believe that?” Din’s tired, but playful voice trickled over Boba’s skin and he shifted to look over at both of his Mandalorian’s. Paz’ face seemed to fall and then move into a more contemplative expression.

“I guess he flirts with everyone.”

Ah, Boba was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	13. Bikadinir (to run through)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din faces off against the dark troopers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was procrastinating writing this chapter, but I’m so glad I got it out! I hope y’all enjoy mostly action this chapter, and a slightly feral omega 😬

Smoke curled up from the deck of the imperial light cruiser, bodies with blaster holes burnt through them smouldered along Din’s path. He was filled with careful determination, he felt like if he tried hard enough, he could smell his pup on the air. He picked his way through the dead Imperial’s, his pistol gripped in his right hand.

He could feel his omega lurking just under his skin, it helped heighten his senses. He heard stormtroopers a second before he usually would and was able to throw himself behind walls to avoid any unwanted detection. He had memorized the way to the dark troopers’ holding chamber, the frantic beat of his heart forcing his legs to move faster. 

What if he was too late, what if Moff Gideon had already taken more than Grogu could handle. As he ducked behind a pillar to avoid a 10-4TO protocol droid, Din’s hackles raised even more. He could feel his omega teeth stinging his gums, unsheathing threateningly despite how much he was trying to keep them in. When the droid was gone, he swung into the hallway where the door to the dark troopers chamber resided. He advanced as stealthily as he could, but dread made his stomach drop. The door was already sliding open to release the harsh sound of metallic clanking against the deck.

“Nonononono!” He yelled, abandoning stealth in the face of panic. He launched himself at the panel outside of the door to shove Dr. Pershing’s data stick into the terminal, reversing the doors movement. He gasped raggedly and lifted his blaster to try and slow the dark troopers advance, but regular blast bolts were practically useless on these beskar encased droids. They had very few weak points, and the only weapon he knew that could supposedly cut through them, Moff Gideon was in possession of. 

The burnt scent of distress exploded inside of the chamber as a pair of pitch black, robotic hands wedged their way into the crevice of the closing doors. He kept shooting, but nothing slowed the droid down as it pried the doors open enough to throw a devestating punch that sent Din flying back into the wall behind him, his back plate bruising his spine. Spots danced behind his eyes as he shook his head, struggling to make his body respond. 

Why had he let Paz go with the rest of the group to the bridge. Why did he think that he could do this part without backup. He didn’t have time to fight this droid, and he really didn’t know if he would make it through without dying himself. His parents had been killed by droids, his entire planet ravaged by an army of soulless clankers. Did he survive, just to die the same way as the rest of his home world, smashed to pieces by a machine that wouldn’t even remember his death.

He raised his blaster with a shaky hand, the sweat on his palm beginning to soak through his glove as he squeezed off shot after shot. His brain couldn’t think beyond pulling the trigger, none of the shots were hitting a weak point and the droids march toward him was a steady, terrifying beat. When the dark trooper reached him, it moved too fast for Din to react, snatching his wrist below his gauntlet and twisting it to where the bones creaked and ligaments threatened to rip. Tears pricked his eyes as it’s other massive hand slammed into his throat and smashed his head against the wall.

His wrist screamed in agony but he forgot about it the moment a fist pulled back to start slamming into the face of his visor, like an unstoppable battering ram. The electronics inside of his helmet popped and fizzled, his visual feed going in and out every time the fist hammered him further into the wall of the ship. Helpless, painful cries issued from his throat without his consent every time he was smashed further into the tubes behind his head. A blast of hot mist erupted behind him as the pressure from his helmet finally burst the pipes. 

He didn’t have enough time to wonder at why the droid stopped punching him, he just knew that the assault had paused for a moment and that gave him just enough of an opening to ignite the flamethrower on his throbbing wrist. The flames quickly spread under the dark troopers chassis, licking under the droids chin as its red eyes settled on Din menacingly. He was going to have nightmares about this if he survived. 

The droid grabbed Din’s pauldron and chucked him across the room again, but this time he skid across the floor on his front, stopping just in time to look up at the rest of the dark troopers trying to punch their way through the glass. He grit his teeth and scrambled to slap at the airlock release lever desperately, but a bruising hand wrenched his ankle back to sling him across the floor for a third time. 

His omegan teeth were fully unsheathed, he could feel them as he struggled to breathe, struggled to find an answer fast enough that would have him living long enough to save his pup. A foot made of impure Beskar connected with his chest plate and knocked him back ten more feet. He felt cornered, he felt inches from death. His omega was howling in his head, screaming for him to move faster, fight harder, crush any obstacle that came between he and their pup to dust under his boot. 

His whistling birds took flight without him even realizing he had deployed them. They streaked through the air, in search of weak spots on the droid just as he took bolt after bolt to his beskar from the dark troopers blaster. A snarl shredded it’s way through his throat when none of the whistling birds found the right mark. He couldn’t let the dark trooper land another heavy hit on him again, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to get up. 

Din’s breath sawed through his lungs, the ventilation in his helmet not helping him get his breathing under control. He dodged a metal hand as it snatched at him, spun his body, making his cape snap around him. And then the beskar spear was in his hands, ignoring the throbbing pain in his wrist as he thrust the tip of his spear straight through the dark troopers throat as hard as he could. Golden sparks showered down on him, as the droid sputtered and twitched, and relief flooded Din’s veins as the red light blinked out of the dark troopers eyes. 

He had killed it. He wasn’t dead. He would’ve pondered how surprised he was over that fact longer, but the other dark troopers were getting closer and closer to busting down the only barrier separating Din from certain death. He forced himself to run over to the control panel, to yank down the lever and then watch with a bit of satisfaction and a lot more relief as the droids were violently sucked into the vacuum of space. 

His body wanted to be done, it ached and screamed its discomfort all over. But his omega was louder. He could feel drool dripping down his chin under his helmet, from where his fangs were causing excess saliva, and probably omegan venom to leak out. He felt like he was barely hanging onto his consciousness, his omega whispering for him to let go and let it take control for a while. 

“C-can’t lose control. Might not think straight, and then our pup could be /dead/.” His voice slurred, barely above a whisper from how damaged his vocal cords had gotten from his snarling and yelling during the fight. He could feel bruises forming under the fabric on his throat from the dark troopers hand clamping down on it. His omega gnashed it’s teeth inside of his mind, clawed at the walls as it tried to get out, but he somehow kept it contained—for now.

Din blinked his eyes to clear his vision, looking around to gain his bearings back, and then started limping toward the direction he knew he needed to go. He could smell his pup. 

“I’m coming, ad’ika.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	14. Kair’ta (my desperate heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din makes it to the brig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a good time writing this ^^ I wanted to write this yesterday, but I had to get my varicella shot, because I got a test back showing that I wasn’t immune to chicken pox. After I got home and ate dinner, I couldn’t keep my eyes open no matter how much I tried. I’m still tired today, but hopefully that doesn’t translate to my writing 🧡

With Din’s omega grudgingly shoved back down into his subconscious, he was able to focus on his path ahead with a mostly clear head. He couldn’t retract his omega teeth yet, but he was hoping they would slide back into his gums soon. He was back to moving stealthily, crouched as his boots made almost no noise on the durasteel deck. There were two unfortunate guards in front of the brig.

The beskar spear smacked one guards gun to the floor, and then he followed that strike through by thrusting it straight into the second guards armor, piercing his abdomen without so much as a scream coming from the stormtrooper. He fluidly stepped behind the first guard and brought the spear around his neck to lift him off the ground. The troopers legs kicked a few times in the air, before Din yanked up on the spear and the man's neck snapped.

The sight behind the door had Din’s veins flooding with ice. Moff Gideon stood over his son, little cuffs holding his boys wrists together, and what he guessed was the dark saber, flickering way too close to Grogu’s little face. Grogu’s little hands reached out towards him, and Din could hear sad, exhausted coos coming from his child. He took a few steps inside of the chamber, his hand shaking as it held his pistol.

“Drop the blaster. Slowly.” Din grit his teeth, his omega was quiet, but he could feel it hissing inside of his head. It’s claws were slowly dragging through his mind, waiting for the right moment to take over. His muscles twitched as he leaned down to obey the order, the pistol tapping against the floor as he relinquished it. His boot kicked it over at the next order Gideon gave, and wanted to growl as the man praised his cooperation.

“Give me my son.”

“The kid is just fine where he is.” His spine straightened and he could feel his claws stabbing through the material of his gloves as the Moff slowly moved the dark saber through the air. It hummed right in front of Grogu’s face. Moff Gideon launched into some kind of monologue, prattling on about how the mandalorian should know that the Moff knew everything. He had guessed at their plan and he knew that Bo-Katan was taking the bridge. Din wanted to snap, snarl that he didn’t give a flying kark about what he did and didn’t know.

“Where is this going?” He grit out instead, feeling his omega rattling around his mind, scratching around for any weak spot that would set it free. Grogu looked so tired, his skin was a paler green than it should be. His pup had been through another traumatic event, and he wanted to rip this man to pieces for it. He could barely focus onto what the Moff was saying, explaining about the sword being a legacy to the throne of Mandalore. He didn’t care about it.

“You keep it. I just want my son.” Din couldn’t describe the relief that flooded through him when the dark saber deactivated. When the Moff took a slight step away from his boy. He wanted to run to his child, rip those cuffs off of him, and cradle him to his chest to never let him go again. But the Moff just wouldn’t stop speaking. He had so much to kriffing say.

“Take him. What kind of alpha do you think I am? One that would come between an omega and his pup?” Din’s lip lifted in a snarl behind his helmet, he wanted to rage about how he was the type of alpha to rip a babe from an omegas breast, he was probably the type to shoot an omega dead just to take their pup from their bloody hands. But he was so close to having his son back. He was so close to getting Grogu to safety. He walked forward on stiff legs, wanting to believe that he had finally caught a break. When his hands were mere inches from touching Grogu’s shackled wrists, the dark saber activated behind him, and they sprung into action.

The saber hit the back of his jet pack and when it lifted before delivering another blow, Din threw himself backwards, lifting his forearms to take the next blow with his gauntlets. Gideon’s assault was relentless, and Din knew that if he made one wrong move, the blade would slice through him with ease. And he wouldn’t save his little boy. His boy would die here, sucked dry of his blood for some kind of experiment that was /not/ worth his life. 

A guttural, rage filled growl erupted from Din’s throat, it vibrated through the hallway, alerting anyone nearby that an omega was pissed. It was the noise one heard only when a man was about to die. When an omega was more feral than sane. It made the attacking alpha pause, his eyes widening with the fear he should rightfully be feeling. His pause gave Din the time to grab his spear off his back, and then press his own attack. Sparks flew through the air as their weapons clashed. 

The beskar spear heated up red hot the longer the dark saber was locked against it. Din braced his hold on the spears shaft with his gauntlet, the dark saber cutting through the wall they were fighting beside. It was a heavy reminder that the blade would cut through him like bantha butter. When their weapons detached from each other, Din lashed out with a kick to Gideon’s knee cap, making the alpha howl. He kicked backwards as he swung his spear, to connect his boot with the shaft and send the spear swinging back up to smash down with a devastating blow. 

He shot his grappling line out as the Moff staggered back, hooking it around the man. The dark saber severed the line after a few seconds and they continued trading blows. Din caught the blade of the dark saber against his vambrace and then he thrust his spear at Gideon’s face. The Imperial caught the shaft from skewering him, but Din pressed him forward and raised his booted foot to kick the alpha into the wall behind him. The dark saber went flying across the hall, the shaft deactivating and hilt clattering against the floor. 

Din shook through the adrenaline high, he had sweat dripping into his eyes. He snarled again, his voice hoarse as he grabbed the alpha by the neck and dropped his spear to the ground. He moved so fast that the Moff only glimpsed the silver of his beskar. The Moff’s head was wrenched to the side, his throat exposed just before Din’s omega fangs ripped through his undersuit and broke the skin. Venom flooded from his fangs, straight into the Moff’s bloodstream. It had an immediate affect, making the man tremble and whimper. If Din’s face was still revealed, Gideon would never know. All he could see were the faces of all of his demons, men and women he had wronged through his life, now on the wrong side of the veil.

“No, you’re all dead! I killed you! No, please!” The shrieking of the alpha was satisfying, the scent of fear he exuded smelled like triumph in Din’s nose. His eyes unfocused as he regarded the alpha below him, his omega had taken over for a minute. If he had been in control, he wouldn’t have pulled his helmet up to take a bite of his enemy. But here they were, and luckily he seemed to have regained a bit of the control he had lost. His shaking hands fumbled to grab cuffs for his prisoner. He had to secure him, even if his venom would keep the Moff from being able to do anything other than scream and cry.

He dragged the man by the cuffs, moving back to the door of the brig. Grogu was sitting in the same spot he had been before, his eyelids heavy with exhaustion. Din hurried to his son and scooped him up, clicking the release on the cuffs and chuffing to his boy to sooth him.

“I’m here ad’ika, your Buir is here. You’re safe now. Ni kar’taylir gar darasuum.” He lifted his helm to press their foreheads together. Grogu cooed softly, and lifted his little hands to hold onto Din’s cheeks. His eyes spoke more than words ever could. But with his touch on Din’s skin, he could /feel/ the love that Grogu returned. It almost knocked him off his feet. He dropped a kiss to Grogu’s wrinkled little forehead and sniffed back the tears that wanted to fall.

“Come on, let’s get to the bridge to show everyone that you’re safe, Kair’ta.” They made their way to the bridge, the hum of the dark saber, and the whimpering of Moff Gideon music to Din’s ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’taylir gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart 
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/rZDEQFTR)


	15. Jetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark troopers are back and the group is saved in the nick of time by a mysterious Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels weak to me, and I’m sorry about that. My kids were extra emotional all day and I’ve been having to take a lot of breaks during my writing to care for them. I hope it’s still enjoyable enough though 🧡

“I should just kill you now, and take it.”

The collective sound of all the alphas and one omega surrounding Din growling in his defense, was a sound not many would ever get the privilege of hearing. Koska Reeves took a step back, the scent of fear, and then submission tainting the air. Bo-Katan grit her teeth, her boots sticking to the deck as if she had welded them to the durasteel. She wouldn’t back down.

“It’s yours, take it.” Din’s hand shook from exhaustion and pain as he held the hilt up to her. She was a few steps above him, but for everyone else in the room, she was as low as she could get. Her lip lifted in a snarl, revealing her dripping alpha fangs.

“I can’t just take it. It doesn’t work that way. We have to fight in single combat. I will not be a pretender to the throne.” Her alpha fangs were causing red lines on her lips, her body shaking with her contained rage. Din could feel the hulking form of Paz behind him, could smell his protective rage simmering in the air.

“I yield. Come on, just take it.” He just wanted to drop it at her feet, hold his child close and slump into Paz’s arms. He wanted Boba to show back up and he wanted to build the best nest he could with the material they had on Slave I. But the alpha in front of him wasn’t budging. He was about to turn to Paz to hand Grogu over so that they could duke it out for the dark saber, but an obnoxious proximity alarm started blaring. Everyone moved at once to see at least 20 red blips inching across the screen.

“The ray shields have been breached. We are being boarded.” Fennec’s voice was grim. Bo-Katan leaned back up from the other screen, her face etched with worry, the anger about the dark saber apparently shelved for the moment.

“How many life forms?”

“None.” Fennec’s answer had ice crawling through Din’s veins. He had already been through two rigorous fights today, and he was pretty sure he knew what was coming. The heavy metallic clank of the first dark troopers feet hitting the deck from the security feed had dread settling in his bones.

“Seal the blast doors.” Koska followed Fennec’s order, slapping her hand down on the button to engage the blast doors. Helmets were being donned, blasters plucked from their holsters or from dead stormtroopers on the ground. Din moved Grogu to one of the control seats. His little boy looked so worn out, his eyes barely staying open. Grogu’s hands didn’t want to let go of Din, and he made a pathetic little cooing noise when his father let go of him completely.

“Don’t worry ad’ika. I’m going to get you out of here.” Something inside of Din ached as he said the words, knowing that he was making a promise that he most likely wouldn’t be able to make good on. But he would die trying. He walked over to where Paz was standing, his heavy gun trained on the closed doors. Din looked around at everyone in the room before taking a deep breath.

“I fought one before fighting Gideon. It was only one, and it almost killed me. Our blasters are going to be almost useless, besides offering some knock back or distraction. If you have a blade, their necks are a weak point.” He pulled his spear off his back and gestured with it at Paz, indicating him to take it. His other hand ignited the dark saber by his belt. 

“They’re here.” Koska took her position beside Bo-Katan after taking one last look at the security feed. Din flinched at the first punches that landed against the blast doors. The sickening crunch of alloy meeting alloy reminded him of every time the dark troopers fist made contact with his visor. His head throbbed and his vision swam. There wasn’t an inch of his flesh that didn’t feel bruised. This was his final stand, and he was going to die in pain. He couldn’t think about his son seeing him die. Of Paz dying beside him. His scent started to spike in distress just before the proximity alarms started blaring again. 

“An X-wing.”

“A single X-wing? Great. We’re saved.” Cara’s sarcastic comment melted through Din’s anxious thoughts, giving him something to focus on. There was an X-wing? He had been rescued by a couple of X-wings before on Maldo Kreis, so maybe there were more on the way. Paz walked up and set his hand gently on the back of Din’s neck, crooning under his breath and pushing out a calming, soothing scent to his omega.

“Incoming craft, identify yourself.” Everyone waited with bated breath, but there was no response. The X-wing landed in the bay, and with its arrival, the platoon of dark troopers stopped their assault on the blast doors. As they did an about face and started marching away from the door, Din’s knees buckled under him. Paz caught him with an arm around his tender stomach. Grogu made a pathetic cooing noise from his chair, reaching his hand out as if he wanted to touch Din.

“No ad’ika, you’re too weak to heal me right now. I’ll be alright. Just need some rest.” Din’s vision was doubling, and he felt a roil through his stomach as he spoke, nausea settling itself in his system for an extended stay. Grogu made another little sad noise, but then his ears started to perk up and he swiveled towards the security screen to watch a man in black cut his way through the droids with practiced ease.

“A Jedi?” Din almost didn’t hear Bo-Katan’s whisper of disbelief, but he struggled to stand with his own strength to see the camera footage for himself. Paz rumbled warningly at Din before he helped move him and Grogu to the viewing screen. Grogu lifted a little clawed hand up to touch the screen right over the Jedi’s silhouette, trilling softly. A Jedi had answered the call from Grogu on Tython. He had come for his son—the child, he meant. He felt a stab of purely emotional pain go through his body, almost wishing that it could kill him.

The Jedi exited the elevator he had used to travel to the bridge, his black robes and green saber a whirlwind around him. Sparks flew and dark trooper limbs crashed to the floor. The Jedi’s strokes were precise, controlled, it was clear he was a master of this technique. Din tilted his head to watch Grogu, and his heart ached even more watching his boy stroke over the Jedi on the screen. 

The last droid was lifted off the ground and crushed like a tin can, sparks spewing from its broken body and then crashing to the floor. The Jedi continued walking towards the door, and Grogu whined up to Din. Din reached out to grab his son and instantly felt the thrum of feelings Grogu was emitting. Excitement. Apprehension. Curiosity. Fear of the unknown. 

He held Grogu to his chest and took a few shaky steps forward. He could feel Paz at his back, hovering like a mother hen, Fennec and Cara to either side of him, as if they were ready to catch him if he collapsed. He sniffled behind his helmet, trying to steel himself to what he was sure was about to happen next. He was going to have to give up his boy.

“Open the doors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	16. Ret’urcye Mhi (Maybe we’ll meet again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jedi Master has answered their call from Tython. Din prepares to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoy this chapter ^^

Any good parent would do what was best for their child. They would jump in front of blaster bolts, or throw themselves down on a live grenade, without a second thought. Some good parents would even give their children up to a stranger, if it meant they would have a better life. 

Din knew the distinct smell of his pup, he had memorized every wrinkle and crinkle on his boy's forehead, every line on his little palms. He had rocked him to sleep and sang long forgotten lullabies his biological parents and adopted Buir had sung to him. He knew what each and every cry and coo meant. His bond with Grogu was unquestionably the bond of an omega dam and their pup. But...was he a good enough parent? 

Smoke filtered onto the bridge as the damaged blast doors came unsealed, Din’s own hand having pressed the release. The ominous glow and hum of the Jedi’s lightsaber accompanied light footsteps as the figure cut through the smoke and came to a stop in front of Din. The lightsaber deactivated and Din watched as the man in front of him took the time to carefully clip it to his belt, then used both hands to remove his cowl. 

The first thing Din noticed was how young the man was, he had to be at least 10 years younger than Din himself. And yet he had shown so much discipline and control while taking out the deadly platoon of dark troopers. The man didn’t seem to have broken a sweat. He was clearly capable. The second thing Din noted, was the soft scent that wafted off of the man, only after his hood was lowered. It was faintly omegan, and seemed to caress around Din, trying to gentle his instincts. 

“Are you a Jedi?” Din’s voice shook as he asked the question, his arms cradling Grogu to his cuirass, feeling as if he were going to shake apart under the daunting decision ahead of him. But it wasn’t really a decision was it? He knew what he had to do. What was expected of a man who had accepted a quest of this nature.

“I am.” The Jedi’s voice was soft, soothing. Everything about him seemed to be peaceful and comforting. If they hadn’t just watched him take out all the dark troopers, no one would have bet on the omega having that kind of deadly skill. Grogu tilted his head to the side, his ears twitching back and forth as he watched the Jedi before them. The man's ungloved hand extended towards the child, and a gentle smile curled his lip.

“Come, little one.” Din’s whole body stiffened, and it reminded him of all of the bruises and abrasions over his frame. If he lied to himself, he could act like his body hurt more than the feeling of his heart cleaving in two. His head spun and he was unable to contain the distraught whine that drug its way out of his throat. Everyone in the room tensed, except for the Jedi. Grogu cooed up at Din’s visor, and lifted his hand to touch the scraped surface of his helmet.

“I don’t want him to go with you.” Din’s watery voice crackled through his audial weakly, the only indication that the omega had started to cry. He could feel hot tears running down his cheeks, his damaged heads-up display beginning to fog over. The Jedi took a few tentative steps forward, and when Din didn’t lash out, hands touched his pauldrons.

“He wants your permission. And I will not take him by force.” The Jedi frowned slightly, looking down at the little green bundle in Din’s arms. He could feel the turmoil his father was in, the uncontained pain from physical wounds, and the palpable taste of grief in the air. Being an omega himself, he felt sympathy for the mandalorian. He knew that if he took this child, his father would be in life threatening danger. Heart sick, unable to think about anything but finding his pup again. 

If he was lucky, his pack would be able to force feed him, set up a saline drip to keep him hydrated. But many omega fought their way out of IV’s, bit their own tongues while being fed. The depression would keep them down. The anxiety would make their hearts work twice what they were capable of. Their hormones would send them into a sick heat they wouldn’t survive. 

“If he wants to go, you’ll have to take him from me. I-I can’t let go by myself. I’m too weak.” Din hiccuped through the words, his shoulders shaking under the strangers hands as he succumbed to his tears. The sour scent of distress permeated the room. A large mandalorian in blue loomed over Din’s shoulder, his hand tightening on a silver spear. The child clearly wouldn’t be taken without a fight. Luckily, that wasn’t his Jedi way.

“My name is Luke Skywalker, I’m a Jedi Master. I happen to be without any padawan to train at this moment. It is my duty to help train the next generation, and there are no rules as to where I do that.” Luke moved his gloveless hand down to gently stroke over one of Grogu’s ears, making the youngling coo. He could tell that the mandalorian had stopped breathing, his tears halted in their tracks. Negotiating how his son would be trained, didn’t seem to be a possibility the mandalorian had expected.

“I do not have any intention of breaking Grogu away from his pack. Separating a pup from their dam is not only damaging to the parent, but to the little one as well, and that is not conducive to producing well rounded Jedi.” Luke couldn’t help but think back to how his father might’ve turned out, if the Jedi had not taken him from Shmi. The chain reaction that had been set off, might’ve been changed if the Jedi hadn’t pried children away from their parents’ hands. He shook his head and allowed himself a sad smile. He would take lessons from the mistakes of Masters before him, and move forward to make a better order.

“I have a few other obligations across the systems, but they will not all require me to be physically present. Many things are possible, through the force. I can follow you to wherever you lay your head, and train Grogu with a schedule we agree upon.” Grogu bounced in his fathers arms, looking up to see the mans reaction. Din was silent for a while, but his scent spoke for him, becoming sweeter, less bitter. The destructive waves of emotion he had been feeling before had subsided, filling with confusion, but mostly relief.

“How does that sound?” Luke could feel the tension melting away under the Mandalorian’s pauldron, his shoulders slumping as adrenaline and fear ebbed out of his body.

“Jate...Ori’jate.” Din’s voice was thready and weak, making Luke tilt his head to the side to hear. The big mandalorian behind him moved quickly to brace the omega before he could crash to the floor.

“He said it sounds excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	17. Kadala (wounded)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din needs a doctor. Lucky for him Boba shows up with Dr. Pershing, and he specializes in more than just clone engineering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 35 hours without sleep and a lot of anxiety that this was my first chapter veering almost fully away from canon, I bring you this dumpster fire. I hope it’s not as bad as my exausted brain thinks it is 😬🧡 my children did not go easy on me today, so hopefully y’all will haha

“He’s in and out of consciousness. We need to keep him awake until we can assess all of his injuries. Fennec, can you bring up the security feed of Din’s fight against the dark trooper and Gideon? Mayfeld see if you can locate a medical droid.” Paz moved to the floor, guiding Din’s body down as his head lulled on his neck before the alpha was able to brace it and cradle his helmet in his lap. Grogu had whimpered, wanting to stay in his Buir’s arms, but Luke had dutifully taken him so that the youngling wouldn’t be hurt in the process, or hinder Din’s care.

Fennec made a noise of affirmation and quickly began splicing through the computer's security, flicking through recordings from the past hour as quickly as she could, locating the footage from the walkways Din had traversed. While she quickly catalogued the worst of the beroya’s injuries, Paz tried to get a response out of Din, reluctant to remove the omegas helmet in a room full of people. Din’s vocoder crackled and hissed as he tried to speak, his helmet systems clearly having been damaged in his fight. Paz leaned down close enough to hear his voice under the helmet.

“No d-droids...Alor’ad, nayc beskar’ad...gedet’ye.” Din’s hand moved up shakily to grab Paz’ gloved hand, and the big man was reminded of the sleepless nights of their youth, woken by Din’s screaming for his dead parents, sobbing about separatist droids crushing everything Din knew under their feet. He nodded his head and tried to think of other options. As he began running through his own battlefield medical training, feeling over Din’s trembling body, the comm on his vambrace lit up green.

“I’m back. Me'vaar ti gar?” Fett’s voice came in just before another proximity alarm shrieked from the cruiser's controls. Cara moved to slap the alarm off, but the damage was done. Din’s body jerked with a whimper and he fumbled with the seal on his helmet, rolling off of Paz’ lap. He was able to pull his bucket up with just enough time to empty his guts onto the cruiser's deck. Paz hissed through his teeth and slid his arm under Din’s chest to hold the smaller man up, keeping him out of the mess as he heaved.

“He’s got a concussion, the dark trooper rung his bell about eight times against the hull. Probably some torn tendons in his right wrist. Extensive bruising and contusions along his chest, back, legs. His beskar probably cut into him. An exhaust pipe burst behind his head, so probably first or second degree burns on his neck and shoulders. That’s just what I can guess from seeing the footage.” Fennec listed off all of the injuries from Din’s fight sequence, her comm link open for Boba to hear on the other end. Paz pulled a hypo injector full of bacta from his pocket and jabbed it into the meat of Din’s arm, waiting ten seconds for the medicine to start working before he rolled Din onto his back with his head on his lap again. 

“Take care of him Paz, I’m bringing Pershing to you.” Paz hadn’t even considered the imperial doctor on Slave I, his hatred of the Empire probably playing a small part in pushing the meek man out of his mind. He grit his teeth, wanting to fight against Boba’s judgment, but he knew that Din needed care, and he wasn’t about to stand between the one doctor who might be able to give it. Cara stepped closer to them, crouching down on the other side of Din, gently rubbing her hand on the side of Din’s helmet.

“Can’t you heal him, Jedi? I’ve seen the kid heal people with the force plenty of times. He’s too weak right now, but you’re obviously strong.” Paz lifted his eyes to look at the black clad jetti, suddenly wondering the same thing. He felt an ache in his gums, anger prickling at his skin at the notion that the jetti could help, but had yet to offer his services. Luke raised his hand placatingly at the collective rise in anger he could feel around him. 

“Grogu has been given a strong healing gift. He is from a race that is biologically force sensitive. I on the other hand am gifted with combat skills, piloting, and foresight. I’m afraid the only thing I could offer is to try and make him a little more comfortable, maybe take away some of his nausea while we wait on the doctor. Would you hold him, so that I can concentrate?” Luke lifted the child towards the New Republic Marshall, and she took him without hesitation. 

Luke walked around to Din’s other side, dropping down to one knee as he ran a gentle hand over Din’s cuirass. The pathetic whimper that came from Din had Paz biting back a growl as the stranger crept closer, smothering the urge to swat the omega’s hand off of Din’s breast plate. But after a few seconds, Paz could literally feel Din’s body sagging against the floor, could smell a bit of the pain retreating from Din’s scent. Luke kept his hand on Din’s armor until Dr. Pershing’s quick steps were heard ringing over the deck, Boba’s heavier footsteps following close behind. Cara moved from the other side of Din to give the doctor some space to work, without making Luke move from his position.

The doctor opened a bag next to him, pulling out a vitals scanner, a data pad to punch in information, and a pair of gloves he quickly shoved his hands into. Fennec had re-ran through the security footage of Din’s fights multiple times, and was able to give a more comprehensive list of what might be wrong with the Beroya. Dr. Pershing hummed his understanding as he ran tests with the scanner and jotted down notes. He pulled out multiple hypo injectors with different colored fluids inside, before looking up at Boba, towering above them silently.

“I need to get under his flight suit to assess the damage visually and effectively administer each hypo. Could you clear the room and assist me?” Paz was impressed that the doctor's voice barely trembled, and was almost convinced that the sweat on his brow was from the heat of the bridge and not nerves from being under so much pressure. Boba stared down at him for a moment, and everyone held their breaths before the alpha turned his helmet and jerked toward the door.

“You heard the doctor. Paz and the jetti stay. Everyone else, find something useful to do.” Bo-Katan and Koska looked like they wanted to challenge Boba, but his powerful scent soon had the Nite Owls heading for the door. Mayfeld and Fennec worked together to drag a twitching and gagged Moff Gideon off the bridge under his arms. His face was a mess of tears and snot, eyes barely open but obviously unseeing. Boba could see the torn color of the Moff’s suit, blood and omega venom stained the puncture marks Din had left behind. He didn’t envy the man's night ahead. 

He watched as Cara stooped to croon gently by Din’s ear, promising to take care of Grogu, before standing to leave with the exhausted child cradled in the crook of her arm. She might not be parent material, but she definitely had the makings of a great Aunt. She smacked the release on the blast doors as she passed the threshold, before sending a two fingered salute towards Boba. With the room cleared and secure, Paz started unclasping any piece of Din’s armor he could reach, starting a pile behind him. Boba started on Din’s leg pieces and pulled his boots off. The alphas /needed/ to be thorough to make sure they didn’t miss any life threatening injury.

“When was his last heat?” Dr. Pershing’s voice broke through the focus of the duo as they started peeling Din out of his kute and under layers. A pile of weapons had started on the side Luke occupied. Boba jerked his head up to look at Paz across from him, his head tilted questioningly. The larger alpha shrugged, shaking his head in return. Luke snorted between them, his hand now laying softly on the exposed skin of Din’s chest, feeling his beating heart and expanding lungs.

“In the Covert, many mandalorian’s...take health guidelines as a...suggestion on heat and rut suppressors. And as our Beroya, no one was aware of his secondary gender. He spent as much time away as he could.” Paz raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck, thinking of the heat repressing hypo they had dosed Din with before they had come on this mission, guilt sliding down his spine. He couldn’t imagine how many “situations” Din had used those emergency products for in a row. It could have been literal years. Din groaned under his helmet and turned his head into Paz’ wrist, seeking out the alphas scent gland, the oil and sweat seeping through Paz’ sleeve.

“Well, his hormones are off the charts, and I believe he’s in the early stages of preheat. There are pros and cons to letting his heat finally go through, with his injuries. But I believe pushing his heat off any longer will hurt him worse than letting it finally come.” Dr. Pershing wiped the back of his gloved hand across his forehead, taking a shaky breath. Luke observed the doctor’s movements, paid close attention to the beat of his heart and the tremble of his hands.

“His hormones are throwing you into an early heat as well.” Luke’s voice left no room for argument, and it raised both of the alphas hackles. If Din’s hormones were built up so much to trigger another omega, who wasn’t even a pack mate, that meant things were really going wrong. Boba’s hands started moving with renewed purpose, stripping Din down the rest of the way with Paz’ help. They worked together to turn Din onto his side for the doctor to examine the rest of his body. Lastly, they slid Din’s helmet up his helmet up to let Pershing feel for broken bones or any contusions, making sure there was no cranial swelling. When he was satisfied that Din’s skull was still in one piece, they resettled the whining omega.

“Show us where each injection needs to go, and then you go sit in the furthest chair from us. Go ahead and stick yourself with your emergency hypo as well. I know you have one, Doc.” Boba instructed clearly and the imperial doctor nodded his head, taking a shaky breath. He let Boba’s calming voice anchor him for a moment, then began setting all five hypo pens around each affected sight, before getting up and walking over to the seat Boba had directed him to.

“You need to use sanitizing wipes for each area, and then depress the plungers until they stop clicking, after that apply bandages.Then you’ll need to make sure he stays hydrated, eats light foods, and you wake him every few hours to check his vitals and senses again. I assume you’ll be able to remove his helmet for him to heal properly once you’re in a more secure environment.” The doctor settled back into his chair and administered his heat repressor. The alphas nodded in understanding and picked up the injectors to do as instructed. 

Din whimpered in discomfort as the needles pricked his battered and burned flesh, his hands coming up weakly before Luke let out his soothing omega scent, and applied slight pressure with the force, to mimic an invisible straight jacket around his arms and chest. Paz murmured lowly, croons feeding straight into Din’s audio receptor, wishing that he could make eye contact with his suffering mate. He settled for tapping their helmets together, relaxing only when the different medicine’s started doing their work to ease Din’s pain.

Luke released his hold that he had on the injured man, and let out a long sigh, sitting back on his haunches and letting his shoulders sag. With Din seemingly out of immediate danger, everyone took a moment to collect themselves. Boba’s strong, calming alpha scent washed around them, cocooning them all in comfort as he rumbled, pulling Din’s flight suit back into place to keep the omega warm when it was time to move him to Slave I.

He was good at bringing them together, good at taking care of them when things were going wrong, anyone could see that. Even Luke felt moved by the alphas attentiveness, feeling his own omega calming, when it normally wouldn’t react to most unfamiliar stimuli around him. Boba nodded his helmeted head, before pushing himself up to stand.

“Let’s get him to Slave I. I don’t want to stick around here longer than we have to with Kryze and her little pet slobbering over the dark saber. I can literally taste her rage through the blast door seals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	18. Cin Vhetin (fresh start)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a Jetti around might not be such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat down to write Din’s heat scene here, but I suddenly needed to write this instead. I hope this provides answers to some questions, and that it’s enjoyable. I promise we are getting to the smut soon ☺️

It turns out, having a Jedi around had its perks. When they reopened the battered blast doors, Bo-Katan was standing on the other side, her hand twitching against her blaster. Her scent had spiked, full of threats and violence. Boba was about to step forward to deal with her, when the chamber filled with the heaviest calm he’d ever felt. It was like giant hands had grasp at all the alphas scruffs in the room. It’s effect was instantaneous, and even Boba’s aggressive scent vanished into thin air.

“Now, now. There is no honor in fighting an incapacited man. I don’t care how much you want the throne, Kryze. You /will/ let us pass.” Luke Skywalker’s voice was clear, his blue eyes shockingly bright and full of cold power. When she gnashed her teeth in response, struggling against his hold, he had no problem applying more pressure to the force scruffing. A shocked whine fell from her lips, and she tilted her head as much as she could to bare her neck in submission. He held it for a five count, and then slowly released them all at once.

“That’s better. Thank you for your cooperation. I’m sure that when he has recovered, he will be willing to face you in a fair fight.” Bo-Katan dropped to her knees, choking off a whimper before it could be fully formed in her throat. Koska stumbled to her side and rubbed her hand down her alphas back, keeping her eyes to the floor submissively. Luke turned to look at the stunned mandalorian’s behind him as they carried Din’s unconscious body between them. The doctor's eyes were wide and he was clearly holding his breath, his arms full of Din’s beskar’gam.

“Shall we?” He asked, gesturing for them all to lead the way, so that he could bring up the rear and keep an eye on the alphas at his feet. Boba slowly nodded his head, now cataloguing Luke at the top of his “most dangerous” list, but also at the top of his “who to call when in actual trouble” list. 

By the time they made it to Slave I, Din was starting to whine again, squirming in the air while the alphas did their best to keep hold of him. Luke reached out with the force to put a gentle hold on his twitching limbs, allowing them to board the ship without any further incident. They quickly brought him to Boba’s quarters, settling him in the middle of the bed, with Paz sticking to his side. After making sure Paz could handle things, Boba returned to Luke in the hold.

“Let’s sync our comm’s together, and I’ll send you the coordinates to our destination. Hope you don’t mind a trip back to our old stomping grounds.” Boba’s voice was gruff as he tapped the connection on his comm system and waited for the light to turn blue. Luke raised his wrist next to Boba’s and chuffed a sound of distaste.

“I have grown fond of planets with water, foliage and shade, but for the sake of my Masters offspring, and the men who have adopted him, I would go anywhere.” Boba’s head snapped up at the mention of the child’s biological parent, his surprise hidden by his helm, but not through the force. Luke nodded his head and gave a sad smile as their comm links synced up with a melodic ting.

“Master Yoda trained me on Dagobah, and before his passing, he informed me of his son. He had not seen him in decades, but he knew through the force that Grogu was still alive. I think that was the only thing that kept him going through the pain of losing so many Jedi to the coup.” Boba listened and absorbed the information. He vaguely remembered the short, green master with a walking stick. As a trauma response his mind had done its best to forget most of his memory of the Clone war, because they always brought him back to the chill of his fathers achingly empty helmet pressing against his forehead, and the scent of rancid blood. 

“Din will want to hear everything you know about the boy's father.” Boba’s voice came out in a rasp, his throat suddenly dry from the emotions swirling inside of him. Between the two of them, he was sure anyone could smell the grief permeating the air, so he worked hard to pump out his own soothing scent. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if Din’s omega caught a whiff and became distraught. Boba tapped the coordinates to their destination into his comm and watched as Luke’s own device lit up.

“I would be happy to tell all the stories I witnessed, and learned along the way.” Luke tilted his head after tapping a few buttons on his controls, sending information to R2 and having him warm up the X-Wings engines. He cleared his throat awkwardly before speaking again.

“Since we will be working in close quarters from now on, I wanted to clear the air between us, if that’s possible. I know we had a couple of run-ins during the Empire's reign—“ Boba’s startled bark of laughter cut Luke off and the Jedi took a half step back as if Boba might lash out at him, remembering the alphas skill from past scuffles. A purr instantly vibrated Boba’s throat as he instinctively tried to put the other man at ease.

“Forget about it, Jetti. By my count, I reckon we’re even.” Boba extended his arm out for the Jedi, and waited for the man to grab a hold of his forearm to shake. The alphas amused scent rolled off of him in waves, and Luke found he preferred it over the scent of the man's grief.

“But if I ever see that Solo again, I might just toss him into the belly of a Sarlacc and see how he likes it.” Luke wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	19. Preheat Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With pre-heat, comes pre-rut and a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how many chapters Din’s heat is going to take up, but it’s going to be at least more than this one. Hope y’all enjoy it ^^

Din did not want to be awake, let alone alive at that moment. He could literally feel his pulse throbbing in his womb. His entire body radiated pain and heat, his groggy brain struggled to recall how he had gotten to be in such a state. His eyelids felt too heavy to lift, and like they had sheets of sandpaper shoved underneath them. He hadn’t realized anyone was near him until he felt movement against his back and an alpha croon against his audio receiver.

“Easy Din’ika. Go slow cyare, you’re in preheat and recovering from your injuries.” Despite Paz whispering, the mans voice was way too loud, causing Din to flinch and curl into an even tighter ball. His wrist ached as if someone had tried to yank his hand off, and the skin on his neck and shoulders was tender, pulled taught like a sunburn he’d had in his youth. A large, yet tender gloveless hand smoothed down Din’s side as the big alpha’s chest rumbled behind him. It sent vibrations through Din’s battered body, and gave him something to focus on as he tried to center himself.

“Hurts Alor’ad. Hurts so much.” Din’s voice sounded like it had gone through a cheese grater, his throat parched and struggling to swallow. When he finally got his eyes open, he was grateful for the fact that he was still in the darkness of his helmet. Anymore light than the gentle blues and whites of his heads-up display would’ve sent another lance of pain through his head. Paz’ chest kept rumbling against his back, his hand moving to rub over Din’s bruised stomach.

“I know verd’ika, I know. Boba will be back soon. He’s helping Fennec get everything set up in the cockpit, and making sure she has everything to take care of Grogu while we take care of you.” Din listened to his words and something inside of his heart settled, his omega relaxing at the news of his pup being safe, even without him having started to consciously worry yet. Paz rumbled and rubbed his hand up the plane of Din’s sensitive chest, applying some pressure to turn him onto his sore back.

“Let’s get you more comfortable, out of your buy’ce. I’ve got water and some bland rations that we need to get into you. If you can’t get it down, the next step is starting an IV, and that isn’t going to be fun to maintain while you’re in full heat.” Din allowed himself to be maneuvered without putting up a fight, raising shaky arms to push his helmet off his head and to the side. His movements suddenly made him aware of the slick on his thighs and swollen nether regions becoming exposed to the cool air around them. The glands between his legs oozed with shiny omegan oil, adding to the mess and thickening his scent in the air.

“Oh kriff, mesh’la.. How did you keep this scent from me for so many years.” Paz’ hands rubbed down Din’s tender thighs, ghosting around the edges of his glands, despite how much Din’s body wanted to arch up into the alpha and /make/ him touch where he really wanted it. His scent was thickening with pheromones, his body breaking out in a cold sweat as it felt like his literal bones were shaking inside of his skin. Din hadn’t even noticed that Paz’ helmet was off, until the alphas face buried into Din’s cramping stomach and a loud, needy alpha chirp filled the chamber. His body responded promptly, rose up to the begging alpha pressed against him, to gush enough slick onto the blanket below them to start Din on the path to dehydration. 

“I thought I told you to call for me when he woke up, little alpha. Now look at you, halfway to rutting already.” Boba’s entry was silent, the door to his quarters was already shut again, and neither of them knew how long the elder alpha had been there. Paz turned his head against Din’s soft belly, his eyes working hard to focus through the haze he was submerged into. 

“Alpha. Buir’ika, gedet’ye.” Paz’ voice was rough, and Boba smirked as he watched the bigger alpha’s top lip raise slightly to make room for his submissive fangs that seemed to have no choice but to make an appearance. Din squirmed uncomfortably, his thighs coming together around Paz’ ribs. His hips rolling up to drag his wet cocklet against the alphas collarbone, searching for any sort of contact to take the edge off. Boba’s spurs chinked on the durasteel below him as he closed the distance between them. He leaned down with a knee on the bed to rub his hand over Paz’ neck comfortingly, before gripping and holding the man down against Din. He watched while the omega’s eyes rolled up into his head as his hips rutted up with a mind of their own. 

“That’s it ad’ika, take what you need from him. Mark him up sweet heart.” Boba’s encouraging voice rumbled through the space, feeling like static across Din’s skin. He could feel Paz purring through the alphas throat as Din’s cocklet and slit ground up desperately. Wide brown eyes flashed down to slate blue Vizsla eyes as Din raised his hands to grab at Paz’ hair. The intensity in Paz’ eyes, the scent of submission and saturated need, coupled with how sinfully pleasurable the alphas two day stubble was against Din’s slick sex sent the omega hurtling into a mind melting dual orgasm. 

“Ori’jate ad’ika, that's it, I want to smell you on him for weeks after this.” Boba’s hand kneaded against Paz’ neck, pushing him down into the residual bucks and twitches of Din’s hips. Boba licked at his own alpha fangs as he watched the delicious sight below him, noting Paz’ waist and full ass flex as the alpha whined and twitched against the bed. Din’s body finally sagged into the blanket and he could hear how wet the fabric was below Din as the omega settled, his heat sated for the moment. 

Paz lifted his head up and pushed up from between Din’s legs when their alphas hold had eased him out of the scruff. His eyes were cloudy, lids low and heavy and Boba let out a soft growl at the amount of slick and cum coating Paz’ chin, down to his collarbones. He didn’t know if he wanted to bury his face between Din’s thighs, or in Paz’ neck to clean the alpha up. The mixture of Paz and Din’s combined pheromones in the air almost had his head going stupid. Boba stroked his hand under Paz’ chin before directing the submissive alpha down next to Din on the bed.

“I’m going to take a rut repressor, and then I’m going to get food into both of you, so that neither of you collapse on me before this cycle is fully over.” Boba spoke as Din tried, and failed to keep his eyes open. He watched fondly as Paz wrapped an arm around their omega and drug a mostly clean blanket over them, while simultaneously whining at Boba with the poutiest eyes he’d ever seen; besides Din’s puppy eyes. 

“As much as I’d like to rut with you, someone needs to be coherent enough to make sure you don’t kill each other. And I’m pretty sure I’m going to have to scruff you at least half the time, so you don’t break our little virgin.” Boba was expecting Paz’ eyes to widen, but the anxious scent that suddenly welled up from the big man made Boba pause and scrutinize him from head to toe. He leaned closer to Paz and took a deeper whiff, his own eyes widening incredulously.

“...That covert of yours teach celibacy or something?” He asked as gently as he could. His fingers reaching out to thread through Paz’ wild hair, soothing him before he could shy away self consciously. 

“Since the purge, we’ve been taught to abstain from anything that would make us vulnerable. So...no penetration until mated, and only with the Alor’s express permission.” Boba listened as he spoke, gritting his teeth and trying not to show the tension in the swell of his shoulders. He understood the danger they had been in, the need for the Creed that had been established to keep them alive. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel the anger crawling under his skin.

“Don’t worry, Paz’ika. I’ll help you both through this, and then I promise that things will never be as they were before.” 

The whimper that came from Paz almost broke his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	20. A First For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba’s self control is put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent all day writing this and going back to edit over and over. I’m not sure if I wrote enough, or too much, but here we are haha. Hopefully it’s enjoyable ^^ sorry if I spent too much time and tweaked it too much 🙈

“When attending an omega in the throes of heat, you have to keep their comfort and wellbeing at the forefront of your mind. You’re going to want to be selfish, but if you hurt them without them wanting it, you risk them going feral. Best case scenario, they’ll kick you on your back and take what they want from you. Worse case scenario, they’ll rip your throat out.” Boba’s rumbling voice explained to the less experienced alpha, while his hands rubbed over Din’s sweat sheened body. Din whimpered under his touch, his legs falling open in a blatant invitation letting more of the omegas potent scent filter into the space.

“Society likes to tell you that omegas need a collar for their own protection, but really, it’s alphas that need them to keep those wicked little fangs from taking a chunk out. You could bleed out in a matter of minutes.” Paz’ hand moved to hold his own throat, his brows raised to the ceiling of Slave I as his scent swirled with conflicted arousal. Boba looked over and chuckled at the other, moving to rub a reassuring hand down Paz’ neck.

“You won’t have anything to worry about, as long as you respect him, and put his needs first. Currently his body feels like he’s been dipped into an active volcano, and all he wants is to be bred. Compared to ruts, heats are way worse. It’s our job to make things bearable for them.” Din’s eyelids were heavy as he watched Boba’s hands on his skin, wanting to relax as he was massaged, but unable to shake the itch deep inside of him. He had two naked, hard alphas in front of him that smelled like they were ready to fuck a pup into him and it was driving him insane. Their alpha had coaxed food and water into them and Din had cooperated, drinking a whole canteen of cool water with the promise of relief afterwards. He /needed/ their knots now.

“/Alpha./ Knot.” He hissed through his teeth, his back arching off the soiled bedding below them, little claws ripping up the blanket under him. Paz whined in response, his hard dick dripping and twitching between his spread knees. Boba crooned and nodded his head before guiding the larger alpha between Din’s soaked thighs. Din knew that Paz was big, but with him positioned over the omega like a weighted blanket, Din couldn’t help but feel dwarfed in comparison. The lead alpha settled himself behind Paz and pressed them all together with his hands on the larger man's waist. Paz’ hips stuttered forward at the stimulating sensations on both sides of his body, but Boba’s strong, commanding hands kept them from advancing too far.

“I know he feels good, but try to slow down. Since he’s in heat, his body has already done the work to open him up, but you’ve gotta take it slowly. His senses are on overdrive and he’s going to feel every single inch of you.” Boba’s breath tickled the back of Paz’ neck just as Din’s hips jolted up. A high pitched whine split the air as he impatiently tried to shove himself down on Paz’ cock. One of Boba’ hands moved to flatten over Din’s stomach to pin him to the bed.

“Easy ad’ika. It’s coming, I promise.” Paz felt like a puppet between them, Boba’s body pressing him forward, while his hands kept them both in check. Din’s folds parted around the head of Paz’ cock, liquid heat gushing around the intrusion as the omega keened through a vaginal orgasm that had his internal muscles contracting to suck Paz in, inch by throbbing inch. Paz felt like he was going to pop a knot right there and then. A pleased rumble vibrated through Boba’s chest as the combined virgin scents of his mates began to transform into something richer, something that beckoned his inner alpha to slot himself flush against Paz’s back and ass..

“That’s it. Mesh’la, you’re taking him so well. All the way, elek Jat’ika.” The hand on Din’s stomach slid up his chest and continued up to his throat, rubbing at the scent glands oozing on either side of his neck. Paz panted between them as he bottomed out inside of Din, his blond head lulling to rest on Din’s shoulder, his forearms bracketing Din’s sides. A drop of blood dripped onto the omegas skin from Paz’ little alpha fangs biting through his own lip.

“Omega so good, perfect. Ori’jate” Paz groaned out against Din’s chest, huffing in the pleased, needy scents Din was giving off. He could feel Din’s insides fluttering and clenching around him, trying to drag him deeper. Boba’s hand pulled him back slowly, and then shoved him forward to start a moderate pace that had both men crying out under Boba’sexpert direction. Din’s arms moved to wrap around Paz’ head, claws pricking multiple places on his scalp, desperate for something to hold onto as Paz’ dick hollowed him out over and over again. He turned his head to press open mouthed kisses against the gland on Boba’s wrist, his omega fangs scraping against the sensitive surface without conscious thought. A growl rumbled through Boba’s chest at the feeling of teeth on one of his most vulnerable places. His own hips snapped forward to shove Paz deeper inside, the head of his cock rubbing up under Paz’ swinging balls. 

“Ad’ika if you bite me right now, you’re not leaving this nest without one of us fucking a pup into you. I don’t care if you have an implant or not.” The threat in Boba’s voice, and the twitch of the alphas wet cock against Paz’ taint coupled with the thought of breeding Din had the bigger alpha rutting harder into Din’s contracting insides. He couldn’t stop himself from biting down into the meat of Din’s pec as his knot swelled up and locked into the tight heat of Din’s clenching cunt. The first spurt of his alpha cum felt like molten lava flooding Din’s insides, and the jets of sperm to follow seemed like they would go on forever. White trickled over the sides of his knot as Din overflowed before Paz let out a satisfied purr and went slack between his trembling thighs.

“Pazpazpaz!” Din whimpered the alpha's name like a mantra as he gripped Paz’ head, his hips flexing and rolling as he desperately took the very first knot and load of his life. Din’s cocklet exploded between the press of his own abs and Paz’ sweaty chest, impotent cum drooling over hot flesh. Boba whispered praise between kisses he dropped over Paz’ heaving shoulders, his hands rubbing soothingly down Din’s sweaty sides as the two bodies slowly relaxed below him.

“How does it feel, cyar’ika?” Boba’s voice was tender, yet rough with restrained desire. The omega’s eyes cracked open and he let out a soft mewl, one of his hands moving sluggishly to make Boba stretch over Paz so their lips could connect languidly.

“Full alpha, so full. Want pups. So many pups. Buir’ika. No implant.” Din’s fucked out brain could only form short sentences, but he relayed his message perfectly. Boba’s eyes widened at the implication before his scent burst through the room, his cock sliding through the cum that had escaped over the edge of Paz’ knot as his hips involuntarily thrust against the alphas' emptied balls. Paz groaned as his brain marinated in the endorphins released by knotting, experiencing his first float as his instincts shut down everything but the feeling of delicious warmth surrounding him. 

“When his knot deflates, I’m going to ruin you, Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	21. Bonds and Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an important conversation, Boba and Paz finally stake their claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, sorry this one took so long. Plot snuck in, and the smut took a while to write. I’ve got two young kids and I’m currently living away from my husband due to US army bull shit, so sometimes writing has to take a backseat to more important things in my life. Thank you for understanding and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait 🧡

It was a good thing that Boba had taken the rut repressor when he did, because the unhindered fertile scent wafting off of Din’s body would have destroyed any chance of Boba being able to think beyond /Bite. Mate. Breed/ 

Both of the Mandalorian’s had fallen asleep shortly after their orgasms, Din whining at the promise in Boba’s voice. It left him with enough time to really stew in the delectable scents his mates were giving off. He rubbed his hands up Paz’ strong back, leaning forward to press a tender kiss to each of their heads, before dragging himself away to start gathering their next meal. He decided that once they had awoken, Boba was going to demand their full attention during their most lucid moments. Neither man was too far into their cycle not to be able to understand exactly what Boba had to say.

Boba downed a full canteen of water before refilling it and then setting two down on the side table, along with some cut up fresh fruit and cured meat that Fennec had acquired before take off from the last planet. He activated his comm to check in with her in the cockpit, wanting to be able to ease Din if he woke up frantically searching for his pup again. Boba could always smell the telltale bitterness of a dam experiencing separation anxiety, and he worked hard to be one step ahead of those instincts.

“Kids doing just fine, ships on course. Cara and the others are doing fine with the Lambda shuttle. And Skywalker will be along a few days after us. He said he had business to take care of with some senator.” Fennec’s voice sounded bored as she relayed the information, but Boba could hear a chaotic shriek of laughter, followed by a crash in the background that had the sharpshooter swearing.

“Din will have your hide if his boys’ first word is a curse. Good luck.” He chuckled as he clicked off his side and went back over to start running a cool cloth over Din’s overheated skin. Paz began to stir first, his head lifting and eyes raising to make contact with Boba’s gaze. The big alpha opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but only a whine escaped, making Boba move to shush him with a kiss.

“Come on, little one, let’s get you cleaned up before Din’ika wakes up. I have something to talk to both of you about before I let him hang off of my knot.” Paz nodded his head as he moved sluggishly, his body more than willing to follow any direction his alpha gave him. Boba was there with a knotted plug to slide back into Din’s shifting body just as Paz exited, putting a stop to the warm mixture of sperm and slick dribbling out of the omegas hole. Boba bit his lip harshly as his self restraint was tested again, caught between wanting to go down on Din immediately, or to suck the juices off of Paz’ softened cock. He shook his head to clear it and focused on using a warm washcloth to wipe Paz clean instead.

“You did good, little alpha. I’m so proud of you.” While Din was still unconscious, Boba used the time to praise Paz and make sure that the submissive alpha’s needs were also being met. Mating between two alphas could be a little trickier, especially with an omega in the mix. If he didn’t pay close enough attention, Paz could have an alpha drop that would have the man refusing food and hydration, and maybe even lead to self injury due to scratching or biting in the throes of distress. Boba pressed gentle kisses to Paz’ hair before guiding the bigger man's nose to press against the scent gland on his neck. A croon started in Paz’ throat before he shoved his whole face into the crook of Boba’s neck and relaxed against the smaller alphas body.

“What do you want to talk about?” Paz’ voice was scratchy, and muffled against Boba’s throat, but he understood what he said just fine. The movement of Paz’ lips against one of his most sensitive areas made Boba twitch and bring his hand up to take a handful of Paz’ backside, pulling his muscular body even closer.

“Din doesn’t have an implant. And if we don’t seal a bond during this heat, it’ll be too stressful on him and the pup until after the birth. If he is lucid enough to talk about it, I wanted us all to bond.” Boba could feel the full body tremble that quaked through Paz’ limbs. He held Paz together as the younger man let the information sink in. Din could already be pregnant. They could already have a little pup on the way. Logically he knew that it was highly unlikely, they wouldn’t know if anything had taken place during this heat unless Din’s cycle ended early. If it didn’t, they wouldn’t know for at least a week, if they used an early response pregnancy test. They might know quicker if they got a blood test done— The feeling of Boba’s fingers tilting Paz’ chin up and away from his throat so that they could make eye contact cut off Paz’ internal tangent.

“You don’t need to panic, sweet heart. I’ll make sure everything turns out just fine. You trust your Buir’ika, right?” Paz gazed into chocolate brown eyes, full of truth and adoration, comfort and unending devotion and he knew that his alpha would never fail him. He nodded his head and his heart beat a little faster as Boba’s lip twitched up in a smile.

“Jate ad’ika. Now let’s wake Din up and see if we can talk to him, or if his omega is still piloting.” Both alphas moved to focus on their omega, Boba closest to Din’s head, with Paz sitting further down by his curled up legs. Din’s eyes slowly cracked open at the feeling of two sets of hands massaging and stroking over his sensitive skin. A purr started softly in Din’s chest as he reached weak arms up to grab for his alphas.

“Good morning” Din’s voice rasped, dry and cracked, leading into a mini coughing fit that had Paz grabbing for one of the canteen’s and pressing it to Din’s dry lips. He drank a few long pulls before leaning away from the canteen to wipe his dripping mouth with the back of his hand.

“Did I dream you both wanting to talk about something, or did that actually happen?” His big brown puppy dog eyes were watery from his coughing fit, looking too much like he was about to cry, pulling at the heart strings of both alphas. Boba’s hand moved to brush Din’s disheveled hair off of his forehead while Paz’ hands rubbed soothingly over the fading bruises dotting Din’s legs.

“You must’ve been in the process of waking up while we were talking, because no, that was not a dream. I wanted to make sure that you were in your right mind enough to have an important conversation.” Boba stroked through Din’s hair while he watched the omegas eyes, paying close attention to any change in the omega’s scent. Din’s heat pheromones were there, but the fragrance wasn’t demanding yet.

“I could recite the Bounty Hunters code if you want. Or the Resol’nare?” Din’s eyes were serious, his teeth gnawing at the edge of his lip as he tried to think of something that would convince Boba of him being in control of himself. It made the alpha chuckle while shaking his head.

“I know that you’re both here with me right now. But we need to make this quick, because I’m not sure how long we have until one of you gets pulled back under.” He turned his head to grab Paz’ attention, making sure that the alphas' cool blue eyes were still free of the fog they usually held when his inner alpha was taking control. 

“You don’t have a birth control implant, Din’ika. And I am an alpha Prime. Paz is almost guaranteed to knock you up, and if he doesn’t, I know there is no chance that I won’t. That being said, it’s too dangerous to perform a mating bond outside of a heat, especially while pregnant. We would need to do it during this cycle, or be forced to wait until the birth of our pup. If you want to keep it, that is.” Din’s eyes widened as the older man spoke, gently settling Din’s head in his lap. Paz couldn’t stop himself from shifting nervously beside them, his hand now compulsively rubbing over Din’s calf, hyper-focusing on a set of mottled bruises that looked like a handprint from a dark trooper as they waited for the smaller man's decision. 

“...I didn’t think either of you would actually want me as a mate.” Paz’ head snapped up at the disbelief in their little omega’s voice, catching the flash of insecurity over Din’s downcast face. Boba’s hands stilled against Din’s hair, and a soft growl rumbled from the older mans throat.

“We are going to have to work on your self-worth, ad’ika. And on top of that, I think we might have to come up with some kind of reward/punishment system when it comes to you being reckless with your own well being. But let’s get through this conversation first. I, for one can’t think of a better omega in the galaxy to claim as my mate. I would be honored to call you my spouse, and the dam of my future children.” Boba’s voice didn’t waver as he spoke, his alpha scent saturated with conviction, proof that his words were as sincere as they could possibly be. Din’s eyes stung as he listened to the man's claims, before shifting his attention to Paz. The heavy infantry mandalorian was the star of many memorable instances in Din’s life, both good and bad. He wouldn’t be surprised if the alpha had a gentle rejection poised on the tip of his tongue.

“Verd’ika, even before I knew of your designation, I would have bonded with you back in the Purge, while we fought side by side. I know that I haven’t exactly been the best alpha, or packmate in the past, but it was I who was in the wrong. If anything, I don’t expect you to want to bond with me. I don’t deserve a mate as perfect as you.” Emotion thickened Paz’ voice as he reached forward to smooth his palm down Din’s cheek. Din turned his face into Paz’ palm, raising his own hand to overlap their hands.

“I don’t know if any of us will ever feel like we truly deserve each other, but I would love to spend the rest of my life trying to prove it to both of you.” A few tears overflowed from Din’s eyes as he gave them his answer, and almost immediately a purr started up in both alphas chests. Boba’s triumphant scent mingled with the fragrance of Paz’ suffocating happiness. Din was sure that if either of them had tails, they would be thumping wildly against the bed. 

“Now that we’ve gotten that conversation out of the way, I seem to remember promising to ruin you, sweetheart. Paz, get him on his knees for me?” Boba’s eyes simmered as he held Din’s gaze, his smirk getting more intense as his alpha fangs descended from the pockets in his gums. Paz nodded eagerly and slid his hands against Din’s bruised legs, coaxing the omega to roll over onto his chest and then lifting him up on his knees. The plug settled in Din’s pussy had slick and Paz’ cum leaking over the side to drip down onto the grey blanket between his legs. The scent of Din’s interest spiking wafted towards each alphas sensitive nose and had Boba licking drool off his lips. Din’s little cocklet hung between his legs, twitching back to life with the new wave of heat starting to burn in his gut.

“Good little alpha, getting him all ready for me. Why don’t you trade spots with me and give his glands some attention? We want him as relaxed as possible when we claim him. We can afford to take our time, and he doesn’t have to feel anything but pleasure if we do it right.” To the tune of Din’s needy whines, Paz and Boba swapped positions. Boba’s hands slid up the expanse of Din’s back before firmly pressing into the omegas shoulder blades, until his chest pressed into the bed, hips raised high in a perfect lordosis position.

Paz settled in front of the smaller mandalorian, a strong hand positioning over Din’s neck, his thumb and middle finger beginning to massage both of his neck glands at the same time. A stuttering sigh rattled through Din’s chest and throat as he relaxed under the hands touching his body. He could feel each and every callous on Boba’s hands as they rubbed down his flank, and then pulled his cheeks apart to inspect the knotted plug keeping him full. Din jolted forward with a muffled cry as Boba’s thumb put pressure on the base of the plug.

“I’m going to take this out, Mesh’la. And then I’m going to clean you up with my mouth. Give you a few orgasms to take you apart, before I put you back together with my dick.” Boba’s fingers swiped through the moisture around Din’s stretched hole before sliding up to pay his throbbing cocklet some attention. He gave the hot flesh a few strokes before moving to slowly pull the plug out of Din’s clenching channel. Boba’s eyes lost focus as the previously subdued scents of Paz and Din’s fluids hit him full force in the face. 

“Stars, I’ve never smelled something so intoxicating. You could bottle this and sell it for the price of a camtono of the best spice.” Boba’s voice rasped out, as he set the plug down and watched Din’s gaping hole drool fluids as it clenched around nothing. He took a deep breath before burying his face between Din’s cheeks, finally getting a taste of the potent juices, making sure he didn’t waste a drop. A flood of curses came pouring out of the omegas mouth as he was devoured by Boba Fett’s expert mouth. The scrape of Boba’s stubble between his thighs and against his sensitive clit had Din cumming in seconds, the muscles in his legs quivering through the aftershocks.

“Kriff, does he feel good, verd’ika? Move your hips a little.” Paz’ breath ghosted over the shell of Din’s ear making him shiver and arch his back more. Goose flesh prickled his arms and back as he ground his hips back against the alpha’s face. Boba’s growl of approval had him melting on the mans tongue, vibrations from his mouth causing Din’s hole to clench and pulse. He felt hot all over, and like he was always just a few tongue strokes away from another orgasm. Paz’ other hand had found its way to one of Din’s wrist glands, stroking over it to add another layer of pleasure to the mix. Boba was pretty sure Fennec could hear the loud, surprised cry that punched out of the omegas throat as his cocklet spurt clear fluid onto the bunched up blanket between his knees. 

“That’s it, ad’ika. Buir’ika wants to wring you dry.” Boba’s hands stroked down the backs of Din’s thighs, noting the scarred and bruised flesh as he licked the mixture of slick and cum off of his chin. Din’s wet slit clenched in front of his face as a sluggish trickle continued downward. Boba could smell how /ready/ Din’s body was for a pup. He didn’t think he could wait another minute before sinking knot deep into the omegas fertile body. 

“Alright cyar’ika. I’m done waiting.” Din’s legs trembled on his knees as Boba used a hand to guide the drooling tip of his achingly hard cock to Din’s pussy, while his other hand pressed flat into the small of his back. Boba’s head lulled back against his shoulders as the head of his cock breached Din’s folds, sliding in inch by glorious, fat inch. Boba couldn’t think of another way to describe the perfect feeling of Din’s body sheathing him, other than that the alpha finally feeling like he knew what “home” meant. This was where he belonged, buried deep between his omegas quaking thighs, carving himself all the way into Din’s soul.

Paz had moved onto sucking at the gland on Din’s wrist, the fragrant omegan oil turning the larger alpha’s brain to mush just as his lips and teeth caused more fluid to gush from Din’s cunt, coating Boba’s cock as it speared the omega. Boba growled, forced to still his own movements as his knot threatened to pop prematurely within the tight clutch of Din’s hot body. As he steadied his breathing, his hands roamed down Din’s sides and up to his neck, pulling him up so that his back pressed flush against Boba’s sweaty chest, a hand sliding to cup the omegas throat.

“Stroke his cocklet while I fuck our King, little alpha.” Paz’ eyes dilated at the command, his brain short circuiting at Boba calling Din their “king”. He wasn’t wrong, but also, Paz hadn’t had time to think about what it meant for Din to come back on the ship with the dark saber clipped to his belt instead of Bo-Katan. The title of “King” sent a shiver through Paz’ body, and had a deeply pleased, hungry scent flooding the immediate area. Din moaned out loudly at the smell, and then his body kicked back onto Boba’s cock as the rough calluses of Paz’ hand slipped over his aching cocklet. 

“Kriff, alpha! Gedet’ye” Din’s voice cracked on his words as Boba pulled back to start a slow but steady pace, sending his thick cock deeper and deeper with every forward snap of his hips. Din was sure that he would have all ten of Boba’s finger prints bruised into his hips after his heat was done. His internal muscles clenched around Boba’s wet strokes, coaxing the man's movements to a higher speed, his own hips thrusting up as he chased the wet circle of Paz’ gripping hand. With a strangled cry, Din shot another sterile load up Paz’ torso, his channel clamping down around Boba’s as he squirted all over his cock.

“Jate jate, fierfek you’re squeezing me so good. Gonna pop my knot. Fill you up good. Breed you full of my pups.” Boba’s knot pressed against Din’s entrance, going a little further in every time the alpha thrust forward. It stretched Din’s hole deliciously, catching more and more, pushing Din towards another vaginal orgasm. In front of him, Paz’ hand stripped over his own cock with a desperate edge, lubed with Din’ clear release while his other hand clamped around the knot he was close to popping. It would be painful to let his knot fully expand without being inside of something, but if he kept pressure on it with his hands, it wouldn’t be as bad. His body trembled, and a pathetic whine fell from his lips.

One of Boba’s hands moved to drag Paz forward by the back of his neck, shoving all of them together, leaving just enough room for them to rut against each other. As Boba gave one last shove into Din to lodge his knot completely, his hand guided Paz’ mouth to the side of Din’s neck, pressing him straight into Din’s swollen mating gland. Din whimpered as his body was assaulted by all the different sensations around him, the constant pull of Boba’s knot against his rim as the alpha got more and more desperate for his inevitable release. The feeling of Paz’ longer cock rutting against the slick surface of Din’s lower abdomen, the head catching on his navel every third or fourth thrust. Paz’ hot, damp kisses against his right neck gland and the alphas whimpers as he chased his release using Din’s body.

“I’m gona bust, kriff, take it, take it all, /Omega/.” The first pulse of Boba’s cum, came with the stilling of Paz in front of him, and the feeling of searing hot liquid jetting all over Din’s stomach and chest to drip filthily between the press of their thighs. A second after they both started unloading on and inside of him, both of the alphas mouths were over his neck glands, razor sharp fangs sinking into the secretors for the first time. Blood, omega pheromones and alpha venom mixed together, beginning to alter all of their scent markers for the rest of their lives. Din’s mouth fell open in a silent cry, and his vision whited out as his body felt like it was being torn apart and put back together in the best of ways. Boba’s cock kept pumping potent alpha sperm into his stuffed hole, and Din wouldn’t be surprised if his womb was being flooded too. Paz’ hips couldn’t stop mindlessly rutting against Din’s soaked hip as he desperately tried to keep his grip from slipping off of his knot. 

Both alphas laved their tongues over the fresh mating bites, instinctively cleaning the puncture marks. The special properties of the saliva they produced during a mating bond would allow Din’s bites to clot and begin to scab over in less than a day, ensuring that he wouldn’t need medical attention. Din couldn’t stop a hiss from slipping past his lips as Paz’ drenched cock rubbed over his overstimulated cocklet.

“Buir’ika, help Paz’ika with his knot?” Din’s voice came out as a barely audible rasp, his throat scratchy from moaning and crying as much as he had. Boba heard him perfectly though, and moved his hands to intervene on Paz’ behalf, his capable hands taking over where Paz’ had been struggling. Instant relief flooded the larger alphas face as he sagged against Din’s chest, his shoulders hunched in the awkward position to still give Boba enough room.

“Vor entye, Buir’ika.” Paz’ voice was small, a whimper following up his thanks as he bucked against Boba’s hold with an aftershock, adding another dribble of white to the mess all over them. Boba grunted his acknowledgment, nodding his head against Din’s shoulder as they all tried to settle and come down from the high of bonding and such a rigorous mating. The desperation that filled Din before was quelled for now, his need for a knot quenched by the copious amounts of sperm soaking into his body. His cramps were almost an afterthought.

The doctor had mentioned that he couldn’t say how long Din’s heat would last, but if Boba was a prime alpha, then that meant all the rules were out the airlock. He didn’t know a lot about primes, but his and Paz’ instincts seemed to know that the alpha was just /more/. Din could wake up the next day and have absolutely no symptoms of a heat, already knocked up by the seed Boba had pumped into him. He could be in the process of fertilizing an egg right now. It was a small possibility that he would get that much of a break, but with exhaustion taking hold of Din’s brain, and the scents of his bonded mates in his nose, Din felt content to dream that he was already bred and his heat was over. His eyes closed, and he fell into a weightless sleep with the reassuring press of his strong alpha’s against his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	22. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din’s fever won’t break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I’m really tired today and hope that it’s not too disappointing

“He’s got a high fever that won’t break. I’ve been able to get food and water in him every time he surfaces, but it’s been almost 12 hours without another heat wave, so there hasn’t been anything for us to do to help break the fever. I’ve administered a fever reducing hypo twice and neither have lasted very long.” Boba’s worried voice grated over the comm link between the two ships floating just over the atmosphere of Tatooine. Immediately after dropping out of hyperspace Boba had hailed the other ship and started relaying Din’s condition to Dr. Pershing.

“Make sure he’s continuing to drink fluids, we don’t want him to get any more dehydrated than he already is. Make sure you keep him cool, if he’s shivering, you can add an extra blanket, but don’t over do it. Is he still producing slick?” The doctor had a pad of flimsi balanced on his knee that he jotted notes down on of Din’s condition, running through the check-list in his head of a heat sick omega. He could hear shuffling through Boba’s comm link as the alpha presumably checked Din over.

“It looks like he hasn’t been producing more, the blanket under him has started to dry. I’m going to strip off the top blanket soon so he’s more comfortable. Should I remove his plug?” Boba could hear the doctors hum as the man scribbled more notes.

“Do you have a smaller plug you could replace it with? The empty feeling could stress him out too much if you don’t replace it. And keeping some of your fluids inside will help keep his omega from instinctually seeking you out while he is in this weakened state.” More rustling on the other end sounded as Boba checked through the small heat and rut kit he kept for emergencies. He grunted an affirmative as he located a smaller plug that he wasn’t actually sure would be there.

“Alright, ease him down to that one. When we land, I can come over with a proper filtration mask on so that his pheromones don't affect me while I treat him. I may have to send a runner with a list of supplies to aid in his recovery.” As he spoke, the doctor was making a separate list of items on another section of flimsi that he could rip off and give to whoever went on the supply run. Boba grunted and the pathetic sound of Din’s whimper made static burst through the comm system.

“Where we are going has a personal, state of the art medical wing. The best a Hutt Kingpin could buy. It should have everything you need to treat him, and if it doesn’t, I won’t spare any expense to see him healthy again.” Boba explained as he tended to his sick mate, working the soiled blanket out from under him and tucking one of the softest nesting blankets he had around Din’s curled body. 

“Our destination is Hutt palace?” Dr. Pershing’s gulp was picked up by the voice receptor, and Boba couldn’t stop the smirk from stretching his lips. Oh the plans he had.

“Don’t worry Doc, I’m just going to settle some debts. Only Fennec and I will be going in initially, to make sure everything is secure. Paz is still in a half rut. He won’t be able to leave Din’s side without a couple tranq darts and some trauma.” Paz’ baby blue eyes lifted up from where his face was resting against Din’s shoulder, the big alpha’s body curled around their sick mate. A forlorn whine issued from his lips, prompting Boba to stroke his hand through the alphas messy locks with a reassuring croon coming from his lips.

“I know, little one. I don’t like leaving him either. Can you take good care of him for me while I work on getting things sorted out?” Boba’s hand moved to rub underneath Paz’ chin and the alpha’s head nodded against his touch. His arm pulled Din closer into him protectively and Boba smiled at the display. The ship creaked around ten as Boba heard the familiar sound of the sphere they were inside rotating to let them land. He presented the smaller plug he had found to Paz, waiting for the larger alpha to take it. 

“Dr. Pershing is going to come over here from the lambda cruiser, he wants to help Din’ika. Can you replace his plug with this one? And can I trust you to let Dr. Pershing in our den?” Boba’s look was stern as he watched a couple of different emotions pass over Paz’ face. He settled on resigned and nodded his head, a slightly displeased note in his scent. Boba smiled and leaned down to kiss Paz, and then to press his lips to Din’s fevered forehead. He followed that up with pressing his forehead into Din’s and sighing, trying to push his worry for the smaller man down. He knew that Din was strong, but seeing him in such a fragile state was heartbreaking. 

“I’ll be okay, Buir’ika.” Din’s scratchy, thready voice surprised him as he pulled back, his baby brown eyes still closed despite being conscious. Boba placed his hand over Din’s heart and nodded his head, even though Din couldn’t see it.

“I know you’ll be okay, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to worry about you until you’re better. Be good for Paz and the doctor. I’ll be back after I’m done securing our new home.” Din’s eyes finally cracked open, and his lip lifted in a tired smile. 

“Go get em, Buir’ika.” Boba gave him a wicked smirk before sliding his helmet on his head, leaving their den to link up with Fennec and make sure that Cara had everything she needed to care for Grogu. The doctor walked up Slave I’s ramp with a box full of supplies scavenged off of the shuttle. Boba waited to make sure Paz wasn’t going to throw the omega doctor out of their den, before he and Fennec walked down the ramp. 

“Let’s go get our palace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	23. Protect and Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Pershing attempts to examine Din, but a semi-feral alpha is hard to work around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a good time writing this, hopefully y’all enjoy it ^^ I keep having this anxiety that everyone is reading and expecting some kind of ending at some point, but I’ve been writing this mainly as a therapy outlet every day, or as much as I can at least, and I don’t really plan ahead a lot, other than details I know I want to touch on. I don’t know how I’ll wrap this story up, I haven’t begun to even decide an ending yet. So I just hope that between here and when I do finally end things, people don’t get bored 🙈 anyways, the next chapter is possibly going to be a flashback, so I’m anticipating it taking me longer to write.

The sound of Paz’ constant growl next to his ear as the alpha kept Din cupped against his chest was the most amusing thing Din thought had ever heard while his brain was being cooked by such a high fever. He could smell the anxious scent of Doctor Pershing as the small man tried to get what vitals Paz would let him while refusing to let go of the omega he was protecting. The first time he tried to gauge Din’s temp just by touching his forehead, Paz had snapped his powerful jaws right next to the doctor's hand, causing the man to yelp and yank his whole body back. 

It took Din a couple of tries, but a gravelly purr trembled in his throat and he could feel a ripple effect of calm go through Paz’ body as he had no choice but to relax his protective hold around Din. He heard a click as Paz’ jaw unclenched and a docile scent settled in the air. Suspicion filled blue eyes still tracked the doctor's movements, but it seemed that as long as a purr continued vibrating from Din’s chest, the alpha would allow Dr. Pershing close enough to use his vital scanner and prod around to check over Din’s injuries from his fights.

“It’s good that you’re awake, and are able to exercise a little bit of control over your alpha, but I’m concerned about this fever. I’m going to administer a stronger antipyretic, but if we don’t see any improvement in a couple of hours, we are going to have to resort to cryotherapy.” The doctor's hand scribbled over his flimsi pad sitting on a side table bolted into the wall, recording his notes about Din’s condition. He rummaged in a bag beside the pad and brought out the fever reducing hypo, flicking it and squinting at the thick liquid as it warmed up and became thin enough to inject. He cast a wary gaze to Paz and slowly flipped the blanket up that covered Din’s bare thigh.

“I’m going to inject it into the fatty part of your thigh, so that it causes as little discomfort as possible.” Din watched in exhausted amusement as the omega doctor telegraphed his every move for Paz. He gave the man a break by not pointing out the fact that he was trying to stay as far away from Paz’ fangs as possible. He felt a pinch as the hypo went in, and then a cool feeling as the medicine met his warmth. A gauze pad was placed over the injection spot, and Din forced himself to purr louder when the scent of his blood registered to Paz’ senses. The arms around his torso tightened, but other than that, Paz stayed still.

“While I’m down here, do you think he would allow me to perform a pelvic exam, in case I think we can get that plug out of you? If you’re still not producing slick, we may have to set up an IV drip.” Din shifted his fatigued body, letting his achy knees fall open under the cover of the blanket. He could feel Paz stiffen next to him and turned his gaze up to see if his alpha was about to jump the other omega.

“Maybe we should wait for Boba to come back for that one.” He could hear Pershing’s audible gulp as the doctor put the gloves he was about to put on back down into his bag. He nodded his head and grabbed one of the refilled canteens from the side table to crack open and hand to Din.

“Until then, just drink as much as you can. Do you have any other complaints? How is your wrist feeling? I’m worried you may need a brace for it, if it’s still causing issues. And do you require medical attention for your claiming bites? I see some blood, but I can’t tell if it’s just from the bites, and the wounds have scabbed over.” The doctor reached toward Din’s neck, momentarily forgetting about the danger until he caught sight of the warning in the alpha's eyes, and the sudden burst of threatening bitterness from his scent.

“Why don’t you get me a wrist brace, and we can deal with everything else later on when Boba can scruff Paz and keep him from ripping your arms off like an enraged Wookiee.” Din handed him back the empty canteen and then turned his face back into Paz’ muscular chest, nuzzling his cheek against a pillowy pec. Paz crooned softly down to Din, diligently flipping the soft blanket back over Din’s flank and settling in to keep watch as the omega quickly fell back asleep.

The doctor took that as his cue to pack his bag up and leave them to it, knowing that despite Paz being in a more feral state, he would still call out for help if his omega’s condition caused him enough distress. He walked over to the ladder that led up to Slave I’s cockpit where the republic Marshall was tending to the mandalorian’s little green child. He could hear the alpha female speaking to someone else on a comm link as she tossed a little metal ball up in the air repeatedly, watching as the child caught it and sent it back to her hand with the force.

“...Ah, yeah, Doc just walked up the ladder. You can hear it from him.” She swirled her chair around to look at the small man, an expectant expression her face. Her arm was lifted up to bring her blue lit comm link closer to him, to pick up his voice more accurately.

“Uh, I gave Din a stronger antipyretic, and we will see if it brings his fever down finally. If it doesn’t, I suggest cryotherapy, if we can get him to the right facility for it. If not, I’m sure we could rig something up. But ice will be hard to get a hold of on this planet. He needs a brace for his wrist injury, and it’s possible I may have to operate if he continues to have issues with it. I’ll know more if we can do some x-rays. I was unable to do a pelvic exam, or check his claiming bites, because of Paz’ feral state.” The doctor looked down at the notes on flimsi as he relayed everything he had gone over. He heard a chuckle on the other end of the comm link, the husky sound sending a momentary shiver down the doctors spine.

“I told him to protect Din, and both of those areas are very vulnerable right now. Cara is getting ready to fly you over to the palace’s docking bay, and after that we can move him to the medical wing. I’ll take care of Paz while you do your work doctor.” The omega nodded his head before realizing that Boba couldn’t see him through the com link, and then stumbled over an affirmative.

“Alright, we are readying a hover gurney to move Din, so just sit tight when you land. If you take care of my mate, you’ll have a full time job, Doc.” Boba’s voice sounded pleased, but it sent a burst of nerves through his system. 

“Thank you, Sir!”

“Ah, about that, it’s King Fett, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	24. Fevered Flash back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din has a fever dream, a vivid flashback to his days during the Purge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter I’ve really been wanting to write for a while now. I’ve had this idea in the back of my mind since the beginning of writing HTB and I really hope everyone enjoys it. I feel like it shows some insight into how Din has viewed himself compared to others since he was young. Thank you for reading, kudos and comments. I’m about to try and get some responses in to previous comments, since I’ve been slacking the last few days 🧡

“—ake up! Verd’ika wake up!” The dangerous ‘snick’ of Din’s vibro blade coming to life and scraping across Paz’ muddy cuirass ripped Din from sleep. His eyes flew open and for a moment he couldn’t figure out which way was up or down. The familiar T visor in front of his own slowly brought him back to the present, and he carefully took stock of his surroundings. 

It was dark in the pit the two were huddled in, and the blade of his knife still hummed against the beskar of his Captain’s chest piece, rapidly trying to chip the blue paint. His thumb quickly deactivated the deadly weapon as his gaze lifted to search the cold stare of Paz Vizsla’s helm. A gloved hand gripped at Din’s shoulder, kneading at his sore muscle between the gaps of his dirty armor.

“You started getting loud in your sleep, I had to wake you up so you didn’t give away our position.” And what a precarious position it was. They had been trapped in a fox hole smack dab in the middle of no man’s land for almost twelve hours. The area had been contested for days, the Imperial side seeming to have an endless supply of troops and droids, slowly taking more ground each day. 

Din had been trailing behind his squad, taking up the rear and shooting pot shots from over his shoulder to ensure everyone’s safe get away. The next thing he knew he was separated from his group, a blaster bolt searing through the side of his calf, where his armor had slipped to the side. His cry of pain had been muffled inside his helmet, his audial turned off so that only nearby squad mates could hear him speak. Their comm’s had been jammed on the first day, and any line of communication that got through, was compromised by the Empire. 

After tying the cleanest piece of cloth he could scavenge around his blaster wound, he had continued in the direction his team was headed. His movements were slow and within an hour he had bled through the makeshift bandage. He made contact with a few enemies and squeezed the trigger on his pistol until it jammed, leaving him no choice but to drop down undercover and listen to the sound of boots squelching through mud as they closed in around him. Just when he thought all hope was lost, the familiar shadow of his Captain fell over him. His heavy repeating blaster balanced on the edge of the window just above Din’s helmet, cutting its way through the cadre of imperial scouts circling them.

“Finally found you, Verd’ika. Let’s get going.” Paz’ raspy voice was muted under his helm, but just loud enough to be heard in their close quarters. As the smoke cleared, Paz hauled Din up, an arm around his waist and a hand hooked into his belt for leverage. Din held back a whimper as he tried to put weight on his bleeding leg, before his Captain growled and practically carried him along.

“Don’t strain yourself further.”

They had made it halfway to the coordinates Paz had left their squad at, when they started taking heavy fire, and the fox hole had been the only cover they could take. Night had fallen, and it had become clear that they had wandered too close to enemy territory, not enough cover around them to make a break for it, and no way to call for backup, that wouldn’t alert their enemies at the same time. 

“I’m sorry…” Din’s throat was scratchy from sleep, guessing he had cried out enough to strain his vocal cords before Paz had been able to rouse him. The hand on his shoulder tightened and he could imagine the concern on the other man's face. Din didn’t even remember falling asleep, and he couldn’t stop the pang of guilt from welling up in his chests The alphas hand slowly moved to rub down the back of Din’s neck. It wasn’t the same as skin to skin, Paz’ glove and Din’s kute both barrier’s that kept them apart, but Din could feel a bit of calm trickle through him.

“Udesii, you’re safe right now. I don’t think anyone heard us. You’ve got to calm down though, I’m starting to sense your distress through your scent.” Din’s nerves spiked at the admission and he quickly pushed his Captain away, turning to dig through the mud wall next to him with both hands. He shoved his mud covered hands down the neck of his kute to rub over his underdeveloped scent glands. Since the day he had first presented as an omega, he had been on suppressants, abusing them as many of his people had. 

Starting so early had stunted the development of his glands and had caused some other physical delays that he wasn’t upset about. Someday if his people were ever given a moment to catch their breath, he would ease up on his medication and let his body mature the proper way, but that time didn’t seem like it was anywhere in sight. He had a secret he was keeping close to his heart, because instead of his alpha Captain calling him by his designation, he was allowed to just be the man's soldier. He didn’t have any special treatment, and it gave him confidence in himself that he felt he wouldn’t feel otherwise. 

Any other time, his quick, almost panicked movements to hide his scent would have been suspicious, but under these circumstances, any scent would draw attention to the enemy. An alpha or omega’s distressed scent signature on the air would bring a hail of blaster fire down on them, and it would be Din’s fault, twice over that his Captain, an actual valuable member of their clan, would die. He worked on getting his breathing under control after he had caked a large amount of mud over his kute where his other scent glands were covered by fabric.

When he looked up, instead of a suspicious look from his Captain like he expected, Paz was also coating his body in mud, following Din’s lead. The sight made Din’s heart ache more. If he hadn’t fallen behind, Paz wouldn’t be here, in a muddy hole trying not to pay the blood price for their armor. The heir to clan Vizsla wouldn’t be putting his life on the line for a lowly foundling without a clan. A foundling who was hiding his designation, unwilling to stay protected behind high walls and carry young for the next generation of Mandalorian’s— at least not yet.

“We need to get out of here. Under the cover of darkness is our only chance to escape alive.” Din’s voice wavered, his breath finally under control after his near panic attack. Before he had fallen asleep, they had cleaned their weapons as best they could in the environment, and taken stock of all of their supplies. Din knew that they had one chance left for a final stand, but that was it. If they failed, there would be no other chance. They would be killed, and peeled out of their armor, for it to be melted down by the Empire. 

“We should wait for backup—“ Paz’ voice started, but Din cut him off.

“By who? You know as well as anyone else that no one is coming for us. When you didn’t show back up, they moved onto the next point, as contingency states. We are losing this sector. It’s now, or never.” Paz moved closer to him again, a heavy hand landing between the gap of Din’s shoulder and bicep armor. He could feel the warmth of the alpha, knowing that he always ran hot, even in the cold muck of their fox hole.

“Then I’ll go up first and cover your retreat.” Paz’ voice held no room for argument, it wasn’t an alpha command, but if Din refused, he knew that his next order would be. He was in the middle of trying to form a rebuttal when the thud of a concussion grenade hit the ground between them. It bounced up and Din caught it, barely thinking as he lobbed it out over his shoulder. It exploded as it sailed through the air, knocking them both to the ground, dazing them.

It might have been a coincidence, the enemy just doing sweeps and throwing grenades in random holes. But they definitely wouldn’t ignore a concussion grenade sailing back out of a hole to explode back in the direction it had come. Din rose first, his equilibrium off and his ears ringing from the blast. He could feel a warm trickle of blood down his right cheek. He turned his head to check over his Captain. The large man was still on the ground, but he was moving, raising a shaky hand to the back of his helmet, obviously trying to take stock of himself. He tried to stand, but he had apparently taken the blast harder than Din, unable to push up off his knees, continuing to sway from side to side.

“I’m sorry Alor’ad.” Din didn’t know if Paz could hear him, but he maneuvered the alpha as quickly, and safely as he could, until his back was resting against the side of the fox hole. Din took a few seconds to memorize the alphas blue helmet, the curve of his shoulder plates, the mud crusted on his cuirass. He could see blood staining the front of the man's kute.

“I’m going to keep you safe, Alor’ad.” In a split second decision, Din leaned forward, and pressed their helms together. He was prepared to die, but before he did, he wanted to give his first kiss to the man he would have followed to the ends of Mandalore. To the edges of uncharted space. If he had ever found the courage to reveal his secondary gender, he would’ve wanted Paz Vizsla to be the sire of his pups. But the least he could do, was make sure his alpha had the best chance of survival. 

“Ret’uryce mhi.” He thought he heard Paz say his name as he turned away, snatching the heavy repeating blaster out of the muck and climbing his way out of the fox hole. He rolled to the side immediately as he climbed out of the hole, barely getting out of the way of a few red laser bolts. Adrenaline burst through his system as he pulled the trigger on the big gun and his shots met their marks, felling trooper and droid alike. 

This was his final stand, he dug deep into his will power, forcing his injured body to move faster, his brain falling back into training that had been drilled into him since the day he became a foundling. He ignored the lance of pain through his bicep as more laser bolts glanced off his beskar plates, one managing to find its target in his flesh. When he was close enough to the enemy lines, he slid down the mud wall of a trench, slinging the heavy blaster at the throat of a trooper, cutting off the man's scream with a broken neck. 

As he pulled his vibro blade from its sheath, he was sure that he would go down at any minute, hoping that his one man push would give Paz enough cover to escape the fox hole and retreat to safety. His quivering blade sunk into the cold shell of the droid's chest in front of him as a cacophony of blaster fire broke out around him. He knew this was the end, ready to be shot in the back as he fought enemies in front of him. A stray bolt clipped the armor of his knee cap and sent him crashing to the blood and mud mixed underneath him. 

“Oya! Oya! Pirunir sur’haaise!” A mandalorian war cry erupted around him, and he raised his weary head to watch the beskar boots of his comrades pounding past his vision. A mandalorian in the same blue as clan Vizsla crouched down to check on him, saying something to Din that he couldn’t make out. His brain was getting fuzzy as he was hauled to his feet between a second mandalorian and the one in blue. The last thing he remembered thinking was that he hoped that his Captain was safe too.

“—It’s worse than I thought, if the ice didn’t wake him up. We will keep him in here for fifteen minutes, and then take him out. We’ll do that a couple more times, and that should finally break his fever.” Dr. Pershing’s worried voice was the first thing Din registered as he regained consciousness, his limbs felt like they had fallen asleep, and it hurt to move them when he tried to. The only warmth he felt was coming from behind him, pressed against his back.

“I think he’s coming back to us.” Din wanted to melt at the sound of the voice puffing warm air against his ear. It was his Alor’ad. The dream he had, had been so vivid, a full on flash back from the purge. That night had simultaneously been the best and worst night of his life. He slowly cracked his eyes open and gazed down at the ice bath he found himself submerged in. Apparently Paz had climbed in with him. He tried to say something, but the only thing that came out was a cracked whine.

“It’s okay Verd’ika, I’m here for you. Buir’ika is right next to us too. You don’t need to speak right now.” Din felt twin sets of lips kiss the back of his head and the top. Both of his alphas were here, he wasn’t crawling through the mud of a decimated Mandalore anymore. He wasn’t hiding his subgender anymore. He wasn’t terrified for Paz’ life anymore. He relaxed against his alphas crooning chest and tried to ignore the shiver in his bones. This time when he tried to speak, his voice came out in a shivering whisper, his teeth chattering together.

“Cyare’se, I want to say the riduurok when I’m better.” He heard the intake of air in Boba’s chest, and felt Paz still underneath him, before both alphas pressed closer to him. Boba’s arms were around both of their shoulders, pinning them together and tilting them towards him in the tub. 

“Let’s worry about your fever first, and then we can do anything you want, sweet heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	25. How Many Alpha’s Does It Take To Build A Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dr. Pershing gives Din a final check up to clear medical, Boba and Paz work on building the best nest they can for their mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a break from writing yesterday, as I was having a pretty bad day. I just couldn’t find the words, but today I managed to bust this out, and I’m pretty proud of it ^^ I hope y’all enjoy the fluff and comfort

Over the next few days, Din’s fever broke. Dr. Pershing said that if he passed one more check up, he would be cleared to move to their new quarters, a master suite set in a hidden door behind the throne in which Boba sat for court every day. A mixture of cryotherapy and medications broke and kept his fever down, finally seeing him out of the danger zone. Their master bedroom had been stripped of everything and doused with antiseptic, Boba and Paz alternating who cleaned, while the other stayed by their sleeping mates' side.

Despite Bib Fortuna’s behavior being subservient to many who came before him, the male was an alpha, and his stench had permeated every inch of the room after his five year stint. Boba had literally gotten down on creaking knees to scrub at all the areas that still didn’t quite smell right. After they deemed the room sterile, they began moving new furnishings in, and had started on the construction of their new den and nest. Both of them wanted to make sure they made something that their omega would approve of, something that would be lightyears above what was on the Slave I or Din’s Razor Crest, may it Rest In Peace.

“I think I bought all of the nesting materials I could find between here and Mos Pelgo.” Paz commented as a couple of servants helped the large alpha ferry in stack after stack of nesting blankets and building foam. Boba let out a pleased rumble as he walked forward to touch a bantha fur skin, knowing that their mate would appreciate the familiarity of texture and scent. There was a wide range of different fabrics, many expensive silks, interwoven with self cleaning fibers to aid in keeping their nest habitable without having to constantly deconstruct it for cleaning. 

With Dr. Pershing giving Din his final check up, Grogu sitting in his fathers lap as he went through the different tests, Boba and Paz constructed their nest. They started on a flat wooden platform, with a cushioned top, setting up the building foam, locking it in place with the fasteners on each piece, building the nest into an open circular shape. When the skeleton was made, each alpha grabbed bolts of fabric and started building the nest up. Boba had sent Paz with a large box of currency and coordinates for each town that dotted this side of Tatooine. The heavy Mandalorian hadn’t spared any expense when it came to buying the softest, most luxurious nesting fabrics he could get his hands on. Coming away with koolach silk, meelweekian silk, tyrian shimmersilk and even rodian flame silk that shifted in the full spectrum of the colors of flame as you looked at it. 

“Was there a stall that sold the bantha furs?” As they spread the brown fur skin in the bottom of the nest, wanting to make it a focal point for Din, Paz shook his head and scratched the back of his neck. Boba knew that under the alphas helmet, Paz was blushing.

“I took a trip out to the dunes. When Din would come back to the covert, he would teach everyone new things he picked up on the outside. He wanted the foundling’s to have more of a head start on the galaxy than any of us ever had, which meant he would teach them any skill that he deemed worth knowing. Learning Tusken sign language was a lot easier than figuring out how to use their guttural calls, but it was enough for me to speak to their clan head and tell them about Din.” His helmet nodded toward the bantha furs as he rubbed his ungloved hand over the fiber.

“The chief said to expect a visit after a while, giving Din enough recovery time for him to be ready to receive guests. They said they wanted to honor him, for everything he had done for them in the past. They were upset to hear he was sick, and actually sent me on my way with a couple of casks of authentic Desert Wind and a few of their best Hubba Gourds.” Paz’ voice was reverent as he stood up and backed away from the nest to look at their hard work. Boba’s scent spiked between them at Paz’ words, awe and pride filling the room with warmth as they both thought of their perfect mate, gaining such high respect from a race that many believed to be savages, but had so many similarities to their own warrior culture. 

“We really got ourselves a magnificent mate. Do you think our nest is good enough?” Boba fussed with the right side of the nest, smoothing his hand over the layers of fabric trying to get them to lay just right. Paz cocked his head to the side and let a heavy sigh fall from his mouth.

“I think that if we fiddle with it anymore, we are going to make it worse. It may work in our favor that I don’t know if Din has ever really had a proper nest. Though depressing to think about. We had nests in the covert, but he avoided them for reasons that are obvious now.” Paz raised his hand to run through his hair, before stopping when he touched the beskar surface of his helm. He frowned as he realized he had gotten used to having his helmet off, but they were about to walk out of their private rooms to gather Din and Grogu from the medical wing, so it didn’t make sense to take it off only for a minute just to have to put it back on. He found himself pouting a little.

“I don’t know how your Alor didn’t know about Din. I feel like she knew and just let him go on with how things were. If I ever get in the same room with her, I’m going to give her a piece of my mind. And maybe a nice hard head butt.” Boba turned away from the nest and looked up at his large alpha, tilting his head to the side as he noticed the others’ shoulders were slumped forward. He raised his hand to tap under Paz’ chin, making a questioning noise.

“What’s wrong, little one?” Boba’s voice rumbled out, moving his other hand to hook in Paz’ belt to tug him closer.

“I was just thinking about how I wanted to take my helmet off, but it doesn’t make sense when we are about to leave the room. I guess...that I’ve gotten used to not having to wear it around you and Din’ika.” Boba didn’t like the sad, confused tone in his boys’ voice. He raised both hands up to grasp the sides of Paz’ helmet, cracking the environmental seal, before pulling the bucket off of the tall man’s head, revealing expressive blue eyes and messy blond hair.

“It doesn’t matter how little time you have, it’s not silly if you want to show your face to us. Every moment is precious.” With Paz’ helmet removed, Boba got the hint of guilt and conflict that the younger man was going through. He tugged Paz down to press their bare forehead’s together, relishing the warmth of Paz’ brow against his scarred skin.

“I know that your creed has been important to both of you, something that kept you alive and safe. Vulnerability is something new, a foreign concept that we will work on together. Things are different now. And I promise that I will keep you safe, ad’ika.” Boba watched Paz’ blue eyes closely as they welled with salty tears, a few escaping down his cheeks. The alpha sniffled and nodded his understanding, leaning further into Boba as the older man raised gentle hands to stroke the tears away.

“Let’s go get our little mate, yeah? Let’s see if he wants to rip our nest apart and redo it, or if we somehow did just fine, and he wants to say the riduurok right here.” That brought a smile to Paz’ face as he thought of the possibility, his heart giving a desperate squeeze as he dipped forward to brush their lips together in a chaste kiss.

“Here’s to hoping it isn’t bad enough to make him cry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	26. Riduurok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba and Paz hold their breath’s as Din gets his first look at the nest they created for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way through this I started worrying about this chapter becoming boring, but hopefully it has more of an emotional impact than not enough things going on 🙈

The scent of nervous alpha wrapped around Din as he was cradled against Boba’s chest, Grogu’s sleeping form held in the crook of Paz’ arm. He wasn’t sure why both of the alphas seemed so nervous, but when Boba insisted on carrying Din, instead of letting the omega walk, he felt bad for insisting on walking himself. Which is how he found himself in a princess carry, about to enter their new quarters for the first time.

Everything smelled clean, except for the obvious new scent marks from each of his alphas dotting randomly through the path as they walked towards the throne room so that they could pass into their newly refurbished master suite. Din had been unconscious when he had been brought from Slave I to the medical wing, so he was doing his best to memorize the path they took and also familiarize himself with the faint scents that mingled with Paz and Boba’s scent marks. 

Boba tapped the code into the panel on the wall and the hidden door into their quarters revealed itself, a portion of the wall depressing inward and then sliding up to let them into the receiving room behind it. The next room after that had weapons racks and three armor stands, one of which held most of Din’s armor, only lacking his belt and helmet. The dark saber was clipped to his belt, as it swung, looped around Boba’s shoulder as they walked to their destination. Din was loath to leave the ancient weapon anywhere, worried that it would be taken out from under their noses, before he figured out if he wanted to keep it or not.

Paz stayed back in their arsenal, opting to remove his helmet the moment he made it to his armor stand. He had taken Boba’s words to heart, and wanted to make a habit of taking his helmet off when he could. Things were different now, and he wanted to make sure his brain got with the program. Little Grogu shifted in the crook of his arm as he sensed the distance from his father growing.

“Shhh it’s okay ad’ika, I’ve got you, he isn’t far.” He turned to follow Boba into their room, watching as the older man stopped at the edge of the platform. He dipped to one knee to let Din down on the cushioned platform, presenting the nest to their quiet omega. Din wobbled as his feet touched down, standing for the first time since he entered the palace. His focus was taken entirely by the nest in the middle of the platform, covered in so many different fabrics and in a pleasing shape that would hold all three of them, plus their pup. And more pups when they came along. His hand subconsciously moved down to cup the swell of his stomach as his eyes roved over his first proper nest. 

His breath hitched loudly as he took a step towards the nest, his weakened legs shaking under the onslaught of emotions swirling inside of him. When he made it to the edge of the nest, he dropped to his knees, his hands moving up to crack the seal on his helmet to drop it next to the entrance of the nest. He instinctively grabbed for the bantha fur in the middle of the nest, bringing it up to his face, to rub the familiar scent all over his cheeks and down his neck. It smelled like the tribe that had taken him in, smelled like the semi pack mates he had bonded with under the desert moons. As he inhaled just one of the scents that screamed “home” in his brain, hiccuping sobs started in his chest. A loud keen rent the air and both of his alphas were clambering onto the platform to rub his back and worriedly fuss over him.

“Do you not like it, Din’ika? We can take it apart and do it how you prefer?” Paz’ anxious voice filtered through his cries, and Din shook his head at the suggestion that they disassemble the perfect nest they’d made for him. He leaned forward to lay the bantha fur out again, his fingers reverently stroking over the soft leather of its opposite side. When it was back inside perfectly, Din crawled in after it, finding the most comfortable position and nuzzling his face into the closest fabrics to him. He reached his arms out toward his mates and little green son, encouraging them to enter with a soft coo.

“Bu!” Grogu’s arms went up in a mirror of Din’s and the scent of /happy, content, pleased/ omega filled the space around them. Paz kicked his boots off hastily before moving forward to settle carefully in the nest next to Din, letting Grogu climb into his dam’s lap to receive Din’s happy scenting. Boba climbed in last, peeling himself out of his boots before sinking into the luxurious space they had created. Din was still crying, but it was clear that it wasn’t because they had made a nest that was all wrong; for once it seemed like they had done everything right.

“I love it, so much. I’ve never really had my own nest… I had a little bed in the Crest, but I brought so many bounties on the ship, I didn’t want any rumors spreading around. The covert had nests, but obviously I didn’t want going into them to cause a scene like this one. There’s no way I could have hidden so long if I had gone into them.” Don’s fingers stroked over Grogu’s little bro, playing with the soft, downy hair on his ad’ika’s head.

“When I would come back to Tatooine, I bonded with some of the Tusken people. I had run out of my suppressants, and a heat was coming on that I couldn’t stop. They found me and brought me to their omega’s to help me through. They have other fabric for nests, but the bases are always made out of furs. I can smell some of my bondmates on the furs. Thank you for going so far as to get them for me. I can’t tell you how much it means to me.” The tears that glistened in Din’s chocolate brown eyes were evidence enough, but the sincerity in his scent had both alphas scooting closer to rub their scents all over Din, oozing comfort and love to soothe their omega.

“We would walk to the ends of the galaxy for you, if it meant you only ever cried tears of happiness, cyar’ika.” Boba laid a kiss on Don’s brow, and Paz rumbled in agreeance beside them, a large hand moving up to rub over Grogu’s back as the child basked in all of the attention he was receiving. His big eyes began falling shut as a purr began vibrating Din’s chest.

“You said you wanted to say the riduurok when you finally woke up. Was that just residual feelings from your fever dream, or do you really want to marry us?” Paz questioned softly, watching Din as his eyes moved to make contact with each of them, a blush coloring the apples of his cheeks.

“I would like to say the riduurok together. And I want to give you both my mark.” An excited chuff sounded from Boba beside them and Din laughed softly, the scent of happy alpha practically smothering him in their nest. Blue and brown eyes sparkled back at him excitedly as he sat up more fully against the colorful fabric around them, cupping his adiik to his chest. He laid Grogu down in the safe circle of his lap, before reaching out with both hands for his alphas to hold. When they each were holding the others hand, forming a complete link, Din continued.

“Mhi solus tome, Mhi Solus dar’tome,” Din’s voice started out strong, Boba and Paz echoing him in a round, each of them making eye contact with the other. Grogu’s eyes cracked open and he watched as his parents made vows to each other that would last a lifetime, the little green child a witness that would carry their memory for centuries after they had passed.

“Mhi me'dinui an,” The omega’s voice wavered with emotion on the third line, his hold tightening on the hands of his mates as they repeated after him. Grogu’s little hand reached up to lay against Din’s heart as it beat through his chest, trying to send feelings of love and reassurance through the force, giving his father strength to finish.

“Mhi ba'juri verde.” Din’s eyes dropped to look at their first son, making his vows to his husbands, just as much as he meant them for Grogu. They would raise many warriors together, Grogu being their first. Proud mandalorian children that would March ahead of them into a new world that they were creating for them even now. 

After they had each finished the marriage rites, Boba broke their hands apart and hooked his own behind the back of Paz and Din’s heads, pulling them into a three way keldabe kiss. Their brows pressed together for a long time, eyes closed and breaths synced together. It was like time was suspended, everything outside of their nest temporarily forgotten. The dark saber hidden in the armory, their helmets put away. It was just them, and their little son, finally safe and together.

A croon from Paz as he pulled back had the other two looking up at him, twin smiles on their lips. Paz moved to start plucking at the fastener at the throat of his kute, working to expose the mating glands on the sides of his neck. Claiming bites from an alpha to an omega needed to be performed in the middle of a heat, otherwise there weren’t enough pheromones to help the alphas produce healing qualities in their saliva, so an omega’s health would be precarious. An omega biting an alpha on the other hand, wasn’t as harmful. There were theories on omega venom, countless studies done, but the only conclusion any of them came to, was that omega’s primary objective was the safety of their aliit. When there was a threat, they produced a fear inducing paralytic venom for their enemies. And when they mated, their venom caused euphoria, intense feelings of well being and joy.

“Ready, ner Riduur?” Paz tilted his head, baring the left side of his neck to Din, one of his mating glands on display. A bit of oil caught the low light of the room, making it shine in the light as Din nodded and leaned forward, holding onto Paz’ arm to bring himself closer to the taller man. Din pressed a gentle kiss to the gland first pulling a croon from the alpha as he urged his omegan teeth to descend, inhaling the welcoming scent his alpha was giving off. 

He opened his mouth and bit down on the gland, tasting blood and oil from the pierced secretory organ, his eyes sliding shut as his own venom joined the mix. Paz tensed and then whimpered softly as their bond snapped fully into place, their connection coming full circle from when his own teeth had popped Din’s mating gland. Boba rumbled next to them as he kept Paz’ body from flopping back into the nest, suddenly weak, but blood flowing with euphoria induced bliss.

Din pulled back and licked at his claiming mark, his eyes full of pride as he watched Paz’ own flutter shut, listening to the rough trills emitting from the bigger alphas chest. Without wiping his mouth, Din turned to Boba, his eyes expectant. The elder man chuckled as he helped Paz to lay back into their nest more gently than the other could go himself, before tugging his robe open for Din’s scrutiny. Old scars and new littered Boba’s flesh, acid from the sarlacc pit having ravaged his skin, even around his mating glands. Don’s heart fluttered as he looked over his gorgeous mate, the scars only serving to show what Boba had been strong enough to survive. Neither were sure if the damage to his glands would impact their mating, but neither wanted to entertain the idea. Boba was still able to produce gland oil, his strong alpha prime scent was still capable of putting an alpha like Paz on his belly. Din had hope in his belly.

“Ready, Buir’ika?” Boba nodded his head as Din’s finger stroked over his mating gland, sending a shiver down the alphas spine. He could feel a twinge of desperation spark inside of himself as Din took his time, scooting closer. He felt the omega’s breath ghost over his damaged gland, could smell the copper scent of Paz’ blood and the sweet scent of Din’s venom as he got closer. When he finally bit down, he bit harder than he did with Paz, feeling scar tissue offer more resistance than the other alpha’s unblemished gland. Despite the resistance, Din claimed Boba just as he had Paz, his venom coursing through Boba’s veins and completing their bond easily. The omega held tightly to Boba’s body as he went weak, slackening in Din’s hold as his tongue flickered out to lap around the fresh bite marks.

“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, ner Riduur’e.” Din hummed out softly, tugging Boba’s content form closer to his side as he tilted towards Paz. They curled up together, Grogu slumbering in his dam’s lap as Din’s venom pumped warmly through their veins. They were married, a clan formed between them with their bites and vows. No one could argue against their bond or claim over each other. 

No longer just a clan of two, Din fell asleep wrapped in the warmth of his husbands, visions of a bright future dancing behind his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	27. Call Of The Alor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paz answers a call in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a little break from writing, cause it was my brothers birthday a few days ago, and then I’ve had a stress migraine the last few days. I was also trying to work out the timeline of how I want things to progress ^^ I hope you like this chapter 🧡

For five years, Bib Fortuna had done nothing but squander away the Hutt’s savings, living the life of luxury and only barely making enough profit to continue on. Fennec had taken a crew through Hutt palace and cleaned it out from top to bottom, finding that most of the levels had been stripped and unused for many years. Most everything that could’ve been sold, had been. Boba shook his head in disgust at how incapable the twilek had been to rule, power having gone to the pale twilek’s head. 

Luckily, Boba had spent most of his life hoarding credits and investing them all over the galaxy for some sort of retirement he didn’t actually know if he would ever take, growing his funds to astronomical levels on many planets. He began funneling those accounts into repairs to the palace, and other investments that would benefit the legacy he now wanted to leave behind. He had big plans for the planet, big plans for his rule, finally deciding to be more than just the most ruthless bounty Hunter in the galaxy. He was a father now, a husband, he would be the best King Tatooine had ever seen.

Luke Skywalker arrived at the palace a few days after they said their vows, and Boba showed him to a set of rooms that weren’t too far from the throne room. After the omegan Jedi had had time to settle in, Boba showed him to the next level under them, which contained a large hall that they had been converting into a training area. It had sparring mats on the ground, mats on the walls for when they really started to get rowdy, and half a dozen sparring dummies placed around the hall. There were rooms at the end of the hall, a holo room for learning anything the net had to offer, and another room that had shelves full of holo recordings and books of flimsi. They were creating a learning space in anticipation of Grogu needing multiple forms of tutelage. And maybe they were preparing themselves for more children to follow in his steps.

About a week after Skywalker had joined them, the com on Paz’ vambrace started blinking blue on his armor stand in the dark. The alpha rolled blarily out of their nest and stumbled over to his armor, remembering to grab his helmet at the last second to put it on before accepting the call. His heart leapt in his chest as the image of their Alor’s clan signet popped into the air, shimmering in blue light.

“Paz Vizsla, I require your presence at the covert. If you have located our Beroya, you should bring him along as well.” He couldn’t see her, but he nodded his head anyways, knowing that she was watching him. 

“Do you need anything, Alor?” His voice sounded scratchy in his own ears, and kind of echoey inside of his helmet, after not wearing it for a few days at least.

“I’m hoping you’ve gained some funds to help us along, the foundlings are starting to wear thinner each day. The junior Beroya is not fully trained and has come back injured more times than not.” A hiss of breath made Paz turn towards the nest, Din’s alert and upset eyes staring at the shimmering blue light of Paz’ comm link from across the room. Paz could smell the scent of unease wafting off his omega, a spike of worry in the air finally rousing Boba from his sleep. The older alpha grumbled groggily and tugged Din closer, rubbing a hand up Grogu’s slumbering back as he brought both of their bodies protectively into the circle of his arms. 

“I’ve collected a sizable sum that should be able to help support the covert, and we can bring supplies along to help with immediate relief. I think that Di— the Beroya has some important information to pass onto you.” Paz bit his tongue as he almost slipped up by calling Din by his first name. The Alor was unaware of anything that had transpired between them since they had butted heads in the abandoned covert on Nevarro. When they arrived at the new covert, she was going to be in for a number of surprises.

“This is the way.” The Alor said, a dismissal in her voice. Her tone didn’t give anything away, but that didn’t mean she didn’t suspect something. He nodded and tipped his helmet down in a sign of deference. He could still show respect to her, for all the years she had worked hard to keep them all alive, even if this trip would reveal that he was no longer under her control.

“This is the way.” The link fizzled out, disconnected on the other end. He stared at the empty space where her signet had been, his pulse thundering in his ears. That was probably the last time he would utter that phrase. Thoughts swirled in his head ranging from a checklist of everything they would need to do to prepare for the trip, while also trying to imagine the possible fallout from Din showing up to the covert with the dark saber, claiming to be the new Mand’Alor. There would be no full proof way to hide their scents on each other, unless they wanted to go back on suppressants, and Dr. Pershing had already advised against them for a few years. Boba would not have it.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, Paz didn’t notice movement until a pair of hands was already cracking the environmental seal on his helmet, lifting the beskar off of his head and settling it back on his armor stand. He lifted his naked eyes to make contact with deep brown, the brow of his omega furrowed. The shorter man raised his hands to cup Paz’ face, a soft, comforting purr fluttering up Din’s throat.

“Come back to bed. We will start preparations to leave in the morning. For now, staying caught up on sleep should be our number one priority. Nothing good will come from this if you are dead on your feet, Alor’ad.” Paz’ shoulders slumped as he nodded his agreement, the adrenaline from speaking with their Alor after so long without hearing from her beginning to ebb from his body, making him aware of the bone deep exhaustion he still felt. He let Din lead him back to the nest, their fingers laced together and palms flush, not breaking apart even when they were back in the nest.

Boba’s eyes were still cracked open, watching them come back to the nest as his chest rose and fell, a sleeping Grogu curled up over the beat of the alphas heart, sleeping peacefully with a small bantha fur covering his little body. Paz climbed in last, slotting his body against Din’s back as the omega cuddled flush against Boba’s side, raising his other hand to stroke over one of Grogu’s drooping ears. 

Paz’ heart gave a pang as he realized that Boba would have to stay behind at the castle, it being too early on in his rule for the King to leave without possibly losing his precarious hold on the planet. Fennec could take care of herself, but they couldn’t risk the safety of what they were trying to build and the security of everyone else loyal to them if some dikut decided to try and take over while Boba’s throne was unoccupied.

“Go to sleep, little one. Leave worrying for the morning.” Boba’s hand reached over Din to stroke at Paz’ uncovered hair, letting a calming scent drift between them. The bigger alpha leaned into his mate's hand, nodding his head as he closed his eyes and allowed the warm scents of his aliit to pull him back to sleep. In the morning his mates would help him with the necessary preparations, for now, he would savor their nest and the softness of their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	28. Aliit ori'shya tal'din (family is more than blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paz and Din prepare to depart for the covert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning for this chapter to progress as far as getting to the covert and their confrontation with the Armorer, but fluff snuck in haha. I hope y’all enjoy things anyway ^^

“I’m just going there to show her the dark saber and Grogu, I’m not even going to say that I’m the Mand’Alor. If I go there all dolled up and fancy, she’s going to either laugh in my face, or feel threatened by me.” Din grumbled for the tenth time during this argument. Boba was trolling through their walk in closet, filled to the brim with colorful fabric and regal courtier attire.

“Where did all of this come from anyways? Fortuna really didn’t strike me as someone who wasted money on anything but booze, expensive food and bed slaves.” Paz leaned against the door frame, watching as Boba ran his ungloved hand over a shimmer silk cape and then moved onto a vanity that overflowed with pieces of fine jewelry; necklaces, circlets, cape clasps and more.

“Our sweet King likes to hand his black card to the freed slaves and let them go on shopping sprees. He lets them keep whatever they want, as long as they put something in the closet after.” Din’s voice came out of his audial soft, fond even as he watched his husband try to find something gaudy and extravagant for him to wear to the covert. Boba’s neck flushed red as he heard Din talking, realizing that he hadn’t been as slick as he’d thought he had. Of course Din had noticed what he had been doing for the people he had freed from captivity. 

What was he supposed to do though? Offer them freedom and then cast them out on their own without a cent to their name and no protection, just so that they could be taken again by the next slaver? No, they were his people now! A King needed subjects, and he wanted to be the type of King who took care of them. He had frozen in thought, his fingers lingering on a soft Bantha fur cape on the other side of the vanity. He was so lost in thought, that he jumped a little when Din’s hand joined his own, and then pulled the cape off of its hanger. 

“Find me a clasp, and I’ll wear this one. But only this.” Din shook his head in amusement as he unfastened the cape on his shoulder and let it fall to the floor, before whirling the bantha fur over his back. He would need to adjust it when it came time to wear his jet pack, but he was not anticipating needing to use it during this trip. A smile crossed Boba’s lips before he moved back to the vanity to dig through the cape clasps. He seemed to know what he was looking for, shoving other pieces to the side without care as he delved into a drawer, as if he had been saving something for this particular occasion. Boba made a little “aha” noise as he grabbed a silver clasp set and brought it over to Din. Before the younger had a chance to look at it, Boba was fastening it onto the bantha fur cape, and settling it gently against Din’s silver cuirass.

“Definitely fit for a King. Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you flew into the belly of a Krayt dragon for my armor. I won’t let anyone else forget either.” He tapped each of the twin heads of the Krayt dragon pendant, tugging softly at the connecting chain between them. Din angled his chin down towards his own chest to glimpse the precious metal now holding his cloak to his shoulders. The hand crafted heads glinted in the light at him, and he couldn’t stop the way his lips twitched upward. He raised a hand up to hold Boba’s, lacing their fingers together and dropping his helmeted forehead to the back of their mate's hand.

“And I would do it again, if it meant it would always bring us to this moment.” Paz watched the intimate moment from the doorway, his heart overflowing with sickening amounts of affection. A snort sounded to the right of his shoulder, and he jolted up with a barely stifled shriek, having been taken off guard by Fennec Shand’s sudden appearance. He almost swatted her away with his large hand, before he caught himself. 

“Not to call you out, but I’m pretty sure you would jump into the belly of another beast if a random person on the street asked you to, just for the simple fact that you don’t know how to say “No”.” She said as she laughed, holding a gloved hand to the cybernetic panel over her stomach. Apparently scaring the ever living osik out of a big, burly Mandalorian was just icing on top of the cake. She raised a hand to pat Paz on the shoulder as she caught her breath, gesturing behind her with her thumb.

“The ships loaded up, and Skywalker is just finishing up with Grogu’s training session. Are you sure you don’t want to take someone else with you? Mayfeld doesn’t have anything going on, and he has field medical training. He could just stay in the ship the whole time.” Paz turned his head to look down at the shorter alpha, scrutinizing her behind the visor of his helmet. He was finally starting to get used to her familiarity, and he was beginning to get the idea that she actually cared about them. She raised an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips, waiting for him to work through whatever it was that was going through that tin head of his.

“...If we accept Mayfeld joining us, will you admit out loud that you consider us pack and aren’t just here because of some life debt you think you owe Boba?” The room went quiet as the other two men looked up to regard Fennec, breaths being held all around. The shorter woman didn’t give anything away in her facial expression, before she moved to offer her forearm to Paz. The taller man responded by grasping her forearm as she did the same, even as he stared in stunned shock.

“Fine, I’m not just here because I owe Boba a life debt. I’m here because he’s my pack Alpha. And you are all my pack.” Paz didn’t have his arm guards on yet, so the scent glands on each of their wrists rubbed together for the first time. A smile pulled at Fennec’s lips as Boba and Din came over to join them, not wanting to miss out on the scenting session. They were a family, a clan, one that promised to keep on growing. 

Din smiled behind his helmet as they all took turns rubbing their scents all over each other, knowing that anyone who caught a whiff of Fennec would have to triple think about trying her. For she had three mandalorian brothers they would have to answer to. 

“Well, I guess we should inform Migs, so that he can pack a bag. We really need to get on our way. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can be reunited.” Fennec nodded her head after she finished enduring their affection, all of it ending with a gentle mirshmure’cya from Boba. 

“I’ll track him down while you finish saying your goodbyes.” Fennec was out the door in a flash, leaving them to the privacy of their rooms, so that they could get some goodbye kisses without their helmets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	29. The Wayforger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din, Paz and Migs make their way to the planet Ryloth, where the new covert has been established.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Su cuy’gar! I’m so sorry this chapter has taken so long to produce. I’m in Texas dealing with the polar vortex and our heater hasn’t worked since this all started. I just hadn’t been able to get my head into the right space to write this chapter. Honestly though, Migs helped carry this chapter along and got me to where I want the boys to be. I really hope that y’all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for understanding and for sticking with me. I’m not sure when the next chapter will come, but I’m definitely going to have to slow down from how quickly I was updating before 🧡
> 
> If you want to see a deck layout of Din’s new ship, lookup Batgirl_III GX1 on google and there is a whole Reddit page for it ^^ shoutout to ScarlettFAngell for suggesting the GX1 to me 😊🧡
> 
> I also want to thank the [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4) for helping me brainstorm the name for The Wayforger. I couldn’t have gotten it without y’all 🥺

When everything was packed up and ready to go, farewells were said and preflight checks finished, Din found himself restless inside of the cockpit of his new ship, hurtling through hyperspace. He had reluctantly picked the GX1 Short Hauler out of the palace's personal ship bay. Originally designed for diplomatic missions but obviously retrofitted for the Hutt’s use. It was nothing like the Razorcrest, but it had passed Boba’s scrutiny as he watched Din’s selection process like a mother hen over his shoulder. 

The Wayforger had an abundance of accommodations inside of it for a larger crew, and even larger pack. Din couldn’t help but think of the future that this ship could hold, his heart squeezing and pulse picking up tempo as he thought of the daunting task ahead of him. He was going to have to introduce himself to their Alor as the current Mand’Alor, and hope that she didn’t throttle him right there. He wanted to do right by his people. He wanted to offer them another way, one that didn’t require them to hide in the sewers of backwater planets for the rest of their lives like rats. He almost flinched as his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the man sitting across from him.

“Hey mando. It’s uh, been a while.” Din just stared at the other omega, his silent silver helm and T visor giving nothing away. Migs fidgeted in his chair, messing with the harness securing him to the seat and bouncing his foot on the durasteel floor below them.

“So, you smell different. Am I right to assume you bonded with the heavy mando?” His eyes flicked over to Paz’ seemingly sleeping form, the alphas arms crossed and his chin tilted down to rest against his blue chest plate. 

“He seems uh….nice? Pretty kriffing big though. I’m surprised you’re up and walking around so soon.” Din’s hand twitched, and Migs’ mouth snapped shut at the movement, his eyes tracking back to look at the Hunter. The sharpshooter couldn’t help but swallow, moving his hands down to grip over his knees, trying to stop his nervous movements. 

“But you kind of smell like Fett too. Ah, should I call him the King? I’m kind of under his rule now, I guess. Not really sure how I ended up here though.” His hands clenched and unclenched on his knee caps, focusing on the creaking of his knee and finger joints. His nervous scent was starting to drift up into the air, unsure of where he stood with the mandalorian now. 

He had been one of the very few to witness Din de-helmed, but the Hunter had also been a bystander to his own weakest point in front of Valin Hess on Morak. He felt like that had forged some sort of bond between them. Migs admitted that he had his own shady past, and that he had a lot to make up for, but he had hoped that he and the beskar clad man would at least be on speaking terms. The silence stretched out for so long, that Migs almost started to spew more word vomit.

“I have bonded with Boba and Paz, and they have bonded with me. When we return to Tatooine, Boba and Paz will induce a rut together and Bond with each other to bring our union to completion. We performed the Riduurok and are officially married.” Din’s steady voice came through his audial, accompanied by a calming scent that spun around Migs like a security blanket he didn’t know he needed. But now he was pretty sure he would beg for it if it was taken away.

He sat in stunned silence, focusing on the fact that Mando had just strung together more sentences at once, than Migs thought he had ever heard him speak before. He also didn’t know how to react to the man trying to comfort him, it had been so long since anyone had deemed him worthy of such kindness. A scratchy noise burst through Din’s speaker and Migs realized that it was a laugh, the mandalorian’s shoulder bells shuddering with the movement. He kind of wanted to hear it again.

“Don’t tell me that the news of my marriage is what has knocked you speechless? I would’ve gotten hitched a long time ago.” Migs’ hands unclenched from his knees and he sagged against the seat of The Wayforger, feeling tension retreat from his body. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and let out his own little laugh. 

“I guess congratulations is in order then? Am I supposed to call you King now too?” Din’s helmet tilted to the side a bit, and something in his scent tweaked. Migs hadn’t been able to smell the others scent long enough to really get used to it, but he thought he was smelling embarrassment? Shyness? That helmet really made gauging the others' emotions difficult, but if he paid enough attention, he thought he could start to learn the other man. After a while, the mandalorian answered.

“...I’ll tell you what to call me after this trip.” His voice was quiet, as if he was unsure of himself. His helmet tipped the other direction to look at Paz’ sleeping form, and he lifted his hand to gesture to his new mate.

“Boba and I have decided that Paz is a Prince now. Feel free to call him that any time you want.” There was mirth in Din’s voice, and Migs decided he was smelling amusement in the others scent. Paz suddenly lifted his head off of his cuirass and seemed to lock eyes with Migs, causing the sharpshooter to freeze. Definitely not sleeping then.

“Feel free to call me that, with consequences.” Migs found himself swallowing again, nodding his head rapidly with his spine as straight as it could be. He didn’t know the other man well enough, to know if that was a real threat or not. He guessed he’d figure that out one day when his smart mouth got the better of him. Hopefully that day wouldn’t be today. 

An alarm blared to signal their drop out of hyperspace, and the Hunter spun his chair around to start flipping switches on consoles around him. He wasn’t as versed in this new ship as he had been with the Razorcrest, but he was obviously capable. The streaming stars around them suddenly became points of light again as they dropped into the Ryloth system. Paz had punched in the coordinates shortly after lift off and Migs had decided to act like he had no idea where they were headed. He really did not want to be a loose end for the men he was just now starting to get in the good graces of. 

Din piloted them towards the planet of Ryloth as Paz unbuckled himself and started to make his way through the GX1. His naturally heavy footsteps vibrated the ground as he passed, intent on readying the relief supplies they were bringing to the covert, stored in the cargo hold at the tail end of the ship. Din’s voice was confident as he spoke to the landing operator of Ryloth, beginning their descent to the sleeping planet below. The surface was bathed in darkness as they had strategically timed their travel to arrive during a night cycle. The covert was located in the planet's capital, Lessu, nestled seamlessly into the connecting sewer system just like they had been on Nevarro. 

Din landed them on a less populated dock, more rundown than all the others, doing their best to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. While Ryloth had been liberated once again after the fall of the Empire, the mandalorians still wanted to retain a level of anonymity. Both of the hunters pulled hoods over their helmets and slipped off in different directions with the supplies split between them, leaving Migs to mind The Wayforger. 

It would take them a while to make it to the covert, both taking separate, winding routes. After covering their tracks and ensuring they weren’t followed, Paz and Din reunited at a shadowed door. Upon the door was a barely visible mark, nothing but a scratch to the untrained eye, but a symbol written in Mando’a to anyone who could read it, as proof that they were in the right place. Paz lifted his gloved hand to rap a memorized rhythm into the door, and a few heart beats later it was sliding open to reveal darkness. Both men quickly moved inside to allow the entrance to be closed, but were not permitted to go any further.

Armed Mandalorian guards blocked their way, waiting with blasters aimed and cocked, until both of their hoods were lowered to reveal their helmets.

“Su cuy’gar, vode. We are answering the call of the Alor.” Slowly their pistols lowered, and they stepped aside to let Paz and Din through. They left the supplies with the guards, trusting that they would be distributed properly before moving on. Din didn’t know their names, didn’t recognize their voices or signets, but none of that mattered. These were his people and with renewed determination he began to walk in front of Paz with confidence, as if he knew the layout of this new covert by heart. 

His instincts hadn’t failed him for a long time though, and he had not forgotten the scent of their matriarch. Before he took the last turn into the room he was sure that the armorer was occupying, he took a moment to center himself. With careful hands, he slid the dark saber out of a pouch on his waist. He took a moment to study it, his gloved hand testing the weight of it as if it could reflect how heavy a burden it truly was. Slowly, he clipped it to his belt, gritting his teeth as he straightened his back. 

“You may enter, Beroya. Su cuy’gar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


	30. A New Mand’Alor In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din faces the Armorer and pleads his case as the new Mand’Alor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I struggled to write this chapter, because I wanted it to have a dramatic impact. Ive had it planned for a while, and I just hope that it has the effect that I wanted to give. I realized in the middle of writing this chapter, that I totally forgot to mention Grogu being left on the ship with Migs while Paz and Din went to the covert for Din’s confrontation. This is a plot hole I plan to fix when I have the energy to edit the last chapter again. Sorry for forgetting those details, but I’m glad I caught them sooner rather than later. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter 🧡
> 
> I will probably need to edit this chapter again as well, because I haven’t slept and I’m sure I’ve missed at least a couple of mistakes somewhere. But I want to post before I get some sleep.
> 
> Update on irl things, the only thing we are still dealing with from the polar vortex where I am right now, is that we still have to boil our water. But hopefully that will be cleared up in the next few days. Thank you to everyone who expressed concern, we are doing a lot better now 🧡

Like the countless times Din had approached the armorer before, she was hard at work. Her helmeted head was bowed as she tinkered with the electronics of a new helmet near her forge. Her strong shoulders were covered by bantha fur and her chest clad in her signature red cuirass. Din could feel sweat trickling down the neck of his kute as he came further into the cocoon of heat that was the heart of the covert. Like all of the times before, the Armorer waited until he was seated at her receiving table, before she put down her work and came to sit across from him. Her scent was muted, but he could tell that whatever cheap suppressants she was using were wearing off fast.

“It’s good to see that you are alive, Beroya. What were you able to bring us this time?” 

Din nodded his head and lifted a hand to drop a bag of credits onto the table, the clinking of metal against each other signaling what was in the bag. The Armorer nodded her head in return and lifted the bag up to test its weight before sitting it to the side.

“We were also able to bring rations, medical supplies and a few other things to provide relief. We left them for the guards to distribute, in case anything was time sensitive, and couldn’t wait until after our meeting.” Din tried to keep his voice steady, feeling a rising tide of anxiety within his chest. It didn’t matter that the covert was no longer on Nevarro, it didn’t matter that they weren’t on Mandalore, everytime he came back to sit in front of their Matriarch, he was always filled with the overwhelming sense of home. He swallowed, fighting down the fear that what they had brought and the offer he had to make still would not be enough. 

Their Alor had taken control, she had guided them through nights of blood and darkness. She had tended wounds, mended armor, and soothed those who woke screaming in the night. She had instilled the creed in them and kept them safe inside of their little underground dens. She had become the dam to all of the mandalorians under her care, had become a mother to so many orphans, even without formally adopting them. Din had watched her work through the years, had glimpsed her from behind more than once, pulling her buy’ce up just enough to wipe the tears from her eyes. She had done all of that with no mate standing beside her, and she had succeeded more than she had failed.

Din had watched her strong shoulders as he grew, and wanted to do anything he could to make the burden on her just a little lighter. Becoming the Beroya seemed like the right thing to do, abusing his suppressants, just as the Armorer was, using her as an example like many around him. Only those who never ventured from the covert, ones that didn’t have leadership roles were safe enough to stay off of suppressants and allow their cycles to take their natural course. Eventually when the Alor had ordered that they only go above ground one at a time, and supplies were running short, did many of the mandalorian’s start to come off of suppressants and deal with the consequences. Din wondered how things had been going since the new covert had been established.

The dark saber on his belt felt heavier by the second, and for a moment, he debated what he had set his mind to. Was it the right course to tell their Matriarch that he was the new Mand’Alor? Should he really try to take over, when she had been dutifully taking care of them as their leader for so many years? Would she thank him for it? Or would she challenge him to combat right here over the saber? Could he even win? He bit his lip behind his helm and tried to center himself around the pain. He hoped that she wouldn’t be able to smell his nerves.

“Thank you for the relief you have brought us, Beroya. But I sense that you have something else to show me.” Her horned helm was tilted forward, as if she knew what was hanging from his belt under the table, right next to Din’s clenched fist. He took a steadying breath and then nodded his head, his shaking hand moving to unclip the blade and then slowly bringing it up to place it on the table between them. The armorer’s visor stayed trained on the hilt of the legendary weapon, her whole body seeming frozen, as even her cuirass didn’t raise with a single breath. 

“...How did you come by this weapon, ad’ika?” Din’s eyes widened as she questioned him, her voice dipping to a softness he hadn’t heard in at least a decade. She had not called him little one since before the Purge, since before they had gone into hiding. There hadn’t been time for such softness between them while they were trying to keep their people alive. He imagined that her brows were knit together, staring at the dark saber and then her weighty gaze landing on him. He straightened his back and set his shoulders as she watched him and waited for his answer.

“I was protecting the child. Moff Gideon kidnapped him using dark troopers, so I rescued him again. And in the process I fought Moff Gideon in single combat. I did not know the significance of beating him until the fight was already over. I would do anything for my ad.” Din watched her as she listened to him explain, looking for any twitch of her fingers, any harsh intakes of breath or even the subtlest change in her scent. From behind him he sensed movement, Paz, along with other curious mandalorians began filling the empty space of the room around them. This concerned them all, it was pack business, even if Din wasn’t quite sure he was still welcome.

“I found the Jedi, and instead of giving my ad up, the Jedi agreed to come with us to train him. I have adopted the boy as my own and will raise him as a Mandalorian. So, as one dam to another, I want you to understand how far I will go to ensure his survival. And his quality of life.” Din could feel Paz stepping up behind him, lending him strength as he regained his resolve again. As more mandalorians entered the Alor’s forge, Din focused harder on the woman’s scent in front of him, faintly detecting anxiety, but something else buried further underneath that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He reached forward and grabbed the hilt of the dark saber, standing up to look around the room at every helmet he could see.

“I have mated and married both Paz Vizsla, heir to the Vizsla clan, and Boba Fett, son of Mand’Alor Jango Fett, and the new King of Tatooine. I have bested Moff Gideon in single combat and won the dark saber fairly. I am the new Mand’alor.” As he spoke, he watched the mandalorians all around him, spinning in a slow circle, watching for any unrest or the twitch of hands toward weapons. When he had done a complete circle, he rested his eyes back on the Armorer.

“You have led us to victory many times over, you have cared for us through the darkest hours. Cultivated the Creed that kept us safely wrapped in beskar and isolation. The Creed served us well, and you did what you thought was best for us during that time. But I am here to offer you a new way. One that does not have us creeping through the shadows. One that does not have us raising children in dank sewer tunnels like baby rats, waiting to be smoked out.” Din swallowed as he raised the saber out in front of him, pressing the igniter to send the blade cutting through the air, humming around them. He began another slow turn, displaying the flickering saber to everyone in the room.

“I was tasked to bring my son to his people, to do anything to protect him, even lay down my life. Foundlings are the future. So I removed my buy’ce, to save him. I removed my helmet and gave up my name. And then I won the dark saber. And on my quest I found that we are not the only Mandalorian’s. Our way, /is not the only Way./“ The dark saber buzzed between him and the Armorer, and he watched her throat move as she swallowed. Her hands were clenched on her thighs, but she did not speak to interrupt him. Paz stood behind him, as still as a statue as he held his breath in the sweltering room. 

“I want our children to grow up, and know the comfort of their pack mates' faces. I want our omega’s not to have to worry about going into heat in front of the covert. I want them to know that they will be able to take their helmets off to catch their breath, without fear that they will be cast out. I want our alphas to be able to scent properly, to know they can take their buy’ce off to scent mark their omega’s and our dens. I want us to move forward without fear of the future, or the loss of each other.” Din paused, taking a long breath as he stared at the blade he was holding. 

It had been a long time since he had spoken so many words, and his body was tense, just waiting for the Matriarch to jump across the table, swinging one of her deadly hammers at his head. But she was still listening, still watching him with her steady gaze. He scented the air, and once again found the puzzling smell coming from her, hoping that he could unravel her feelings from her pheromones. He disengaged the dark saber, the blade buzzing to sleep as it returned back into the hilt. 

“We can be so much more than we are right now. Please, join me, and help in forging a new Way for our people.” Din held his breath, feeling as if he had emptied himself out, scraped to the bottom of his boots. He clipped the saber to his belt, showing that he didn’t want to fight his Alor. He only wanted to plead his case, and see who would be willing to follow in his footsteps. To see who was willing to cast aside the creed that had kept them alive for so long, but was beginning to crumble through their fingers. Everything was quiet, except for the crackle of the armorer’s forge behind her.

Din was about to slump where he stood, before movement caught his eyes. He watched in breathless disbelief as the matriarch lifted her hands to her helmet, and the hiss of her environmental seals broke the silence. A coil of braided honey brown hair fell against her bantha fur cape as she slowly lifted her golden buy’ce from her head. The metal rang as she sat it heavily against the table, and suddenly Din knew what the scent was that he hadn’t been able to pinpoint before.

Relief. Utter relief and exhaustion had the Armorer’s shoulders sagging. She hadn’t been ready to challenge him for his title, she had been coming to terms with the burden of leadership finally falling off of her shoulders. She didn’t know it was coming, and it had hit her like a brick wall. Tears were brimming her eyes, and Din’s only instinct was to go to her, to go to his dam’s side to offer her comfort and support.

As he wrapped his arms around her weary shoulders, a domino affect was happening around him. Helmet after helmet was being lifted to reveal faces who hadn’t seen each other for years. Beskar clanged off of the floor of the forge room as knees hit the ground, row after row of mandalorians kneeling to their new Mand’Alor. Paz watched in awe around them as Din focused on scenting his Alor, rubbing his hand down her back as she cried silently.

Paz followed suit with the rest of them, pulling his own helmet off and kneeling with his people. Hope bloomed like a flower in his chest, as he watched Din take care of their long-time matriarch. Din’s calming scent wafted over their ranks, and Paz was pretty sure that there wasn’t a dry eye in the room, including his own. 

Their Alor turned in Din’s arms, lifting her hands to touch the silver of his helmet. She touched it with reverence and love, her own nurturing scent meeting Din’s in the air. She gave his helmet a gentle twist, before lifting it from his head and placing it next to her own on the table. Her hands returned to his face, to gently cradle his jaw with her fingers, their brown eyes meeting each other’s for the first time since before the purge.

“I am so proud of you. I could not have chosen anyone better to succeed me. We will follow you, Mand’alor. We shall forge a new Way, together.” Tears brimmed Din’s eyes as he choked on a sob. She pulled him down into her chest, gently pressing his face into the familiar scent of her bantha fur cowl as she ran her fingers through the curls on the back of his head. Neither of them had thought that they would see this day outside of their own dreams, and yet here they were, trying to grasp that this was their reality. They held each other as they laughed and cried, adrenaline pumping through their veins.

All around them, dehelmed mandalorians hugged and cried together. Scents of relief and joy burst through the air and Paz found himself staring into the tired, but relieved eyes of men and women he thought he’d never see the faces of again. Shouts and laughing traveled through the covert as members who couldn’t fit into the room heard the news and joined in on the celebrations.

“So what now, ad’ika?” The Armorer asked, smiling down at the omega King nuzzling into her cuirass. Din trilled softly as his instincts demanded that he hold onto his dam and to not let go for a very long time. He was happy to hear her trill back to him, even if it was scratchy from disuse.

“Now, we pack everyone up and go to Tatooine. We have a palace full of empty rooms just waiting to be filled.”

**Author's Note:**

> Am I starting to write multiple stories at once? Yes, yes I am. Is this a good idea? Not at all, but here I am, making bad choices 😂
> 
> Mando’a  
> Utreekov - fool/idiot/emptyheaded  
> Shabuir - insult  
> Elek - yes  
> Jate - good  
> Alor - chancellor  
> Alor’ad - captain  
> Verd’ika- little soldier, little warrior, rank  
> Gedetir- begging  
> Ni ceta - I kneel, extreme apology  
> Osik’la - shitty  
> Beroya - Hunter  
> Ad - child  
> Vod - brother/sister, comrade  
> Haran - hell  
> Cyare- sweet heart, beloved, loved  
> Cyare’se- loved ones  
> Ni copaani ner ad’ika. Gedet’ye, gedetir gaa’taylir, Alor’ad, Alverde.- I want my little one. Please, please help. Captain, Commander.  
> Hut’uun - coward  
> Shebs- rear, butt, ass  
> Vore entye- thank you  
> Jat’ika- good boy, good one  
> Gedet’ye, gaa’taylir ni lo ner beskar’gam, Alverde. Ni tsikala Tal’galar.- Please, help me into my armor, Commander. I am ready to spill blood.  
> Tayli’bac - okay, got it?  
> Mandokarla- mandalorian spirit  
> Udessii- calm down, take it easy  
> Linibar gar jii- need you now  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Kair’ta- my desperate heart  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Nayc- no  
> Beskar’ad- droid  
> Mesh’la- beautiful  
> Oya! - Let’s hunt! - stay alive! - hoorah!  
> Pirunir sur’haaise! - Make their eyes water!  
> Riduurok- marriage bond  
> Riduur(‘e) - spouse or spouses  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors  
> Aliit - Family  
> Mirshmure’cya - Keldabe kiss
> 
> Link to [Mando Discord](https://discord.gg/hzkCDmysW4)


End file.
